


【EC】Song of Destiny 命運之歌(國王E x 醫生Ｃ無能力AU)全16章完

by yamin0904



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch | German, English, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamin0904/pseuds/yamin0904
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在倫敦惹禍逃出的Charles遇見了冷淡殘酷的蘇格蘭王Erik。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

簡介：惹禍逃出的Charles遇見了冷淡殘酷的蘇格蘭王Erik。(誰懂)  
配對： Erik Lensherr / Charles Xavier  
分級：呃、、肉我不確定生不生的出來。  
設定注意：基本是馬克白+弗蘭肯斯坦的全新設定，保留部分情節，而作者是莎士比亞渣，請不要太認真研究之間的bug，謝謝。  
以及，這是我同人文中第一篇EC，很久不涉江湖了啊(菸)、James太可怕，我被噴得滿臉的口水傳染。希望閱讀愉快。

 

 

Song of Destiny 命運之歌  
by 閔葉

 

這是你的命運，那麼這是我的。－－－Victor Frankenstein

 

Charles來到這個國家時，全國上下正陷入一種詭譎的氣氛，儘管更多原因是因為十一月的初冬，愛丁堡便降下厚雪，人們滿是灰暗、漫無目的地在街道上漂流，眼神審視著所有外來者。  
驍勇善戰的Azazel將軍在參加王室宴會時，在重兵把守的王宮內廳休息時被不明歹徒殺害，而他的兒子Kurt則在刺殺中僥倖脫逃，政局又再度動盪。  
在酒吧認識的酒客在酒酣耳熱之際告訴他這個國家的近況，並要Charles小心點，晚上儘量不要亂跑，相當危險。  
「十分感謝你的忠告，Bobby。」  
「你怎麼會在這種天氣想來這裡，Frankenstein醫生？」  
Charles朝心裡翻了個白眼，總不能說是因為在英格蘭闖禍而逃到這裡來了吧，甚至對外只能用Victor Frankenstein的假名，但表情仍保持穩定，微笑著再喝了口威士忌。  
「比起倫敦，我覺得這裡更需要醫生。」  
這話的確不假，蘇格蘭的冬天遠比倫敦還要嚴凍，但資源略遜於那個他們不知纏打了幾百年的國度，不僅生活水平拮据，就連醫療設備及人員皆顯示極度不足。  
「你真是好人，Frankenstein醫生。」年輕的Bobby Drake穿著便宜套裝朝他舉杯，「願你平安，不會遇到任何麻煩事，比如我們的王。」  
Charles笑著差點將滿口威士忌吐出來，「…謝謝，但我一介平民，應該沒那個機會……」  
「說真的，我們不討厭王，但怕他。」Bobby盯著眼前的酒杯，簡直像要冰凍它。  
「為什麼呢？」  
但他只得來Bobby一個複雜的微笑，其餘沒再聽到下文，但其實Charles也是多少知道的，這些人對他們的王眼中充滿的敬意與恐懼。

在倫敦時，Charles就聽過這個上任多年的蘇格蘭王的性格乖張，儘管如此，但在他的統治下，蘇格蘭仍能維持國內經濟穩定，以及長年和英格蘭大大小小對抗戰役，且幾乎維持不敗地位的情況下，倒也應該有幾把刷子，否則早就被蘇格蘭也難以計數的多方勢力給拉扯下來。  
更何況，他聽說蘇格蘭王繼位的過程，更多是黑暗難掩的血腥，但這其實也算不了什麼，這些王宮鬥爭，爭權弄位的，不管哪個國家、哪個王朝都是相同面貌，鄰近的英格蘭斯圖亞特王朝、法蘭西王國波旁王朝也沒什麼比較光明磊落，霽月光風。

前任君主Shaw後期因年老衰弱，對於王儲Riptide年輕有能，而他的外甥克雷男爵則活像無時無刻都野心勃勃，密謀著提前奪取王位，令Shaw充滿神經質和疑心病，而對任何事都看不順眼。  
早年的英明幹練不復過往，執政昏庸而花費奢糜，不受人民愛戴，後來被當時還是艾森哈特勳爵的新王下令暗殺。  
據說艾森哈特勳爵是因為女巫預言他為未來的君王，及白王后追求地位的野心與殘忍，迫使她的丈夫動了弒君的念頭。  
他們安排Shaw在秋狩巡視領土回國途中，中了埋伏而死，並且同時對他的兒子及外甥進行追殺，而他們在侍衛的護送下，一路奔逃至愛爾蘭及英格蘭尋求幫助，接連被新王稱為弒君的嫌疑犯。  
因原先的王位繼承者失蹤，最後由身為王室親屬的新王登上那個石王座，成為蘇格蘭之王，同時，因其驍勇善戰，以及其無情殘暴的風格也被稱為『萬磁之王』－－－Erik Lehnsherr。

 

說來奇怪的是，他們相遇的場所，和他在倫敦遇見小丑Warren時有點像：馬戲團、發生意外、女孩受傷。Warren他愛上的女孩是名能隔空取物的奇人Elizabeth，被人像珍奇異獸地對待，珍貴但卻覺得噁心醜陋。  
不同的是，Charles再次因著醫生的天性，衝上前連忙觀察女孩被一頭兇猛巨獅咬傷腿的傷勢時，王就坐在特別席上饒富趣味地看著下面的騷動，而他座旁身穿華貴服飾的白王后Emma，正百無聊賴地翻著白眼打哈欠。  
關心馴獸女孩的弄火人John趴在她身邊，用力地拍著臉壓住她不斷流血的細嫩右腳，「嘿、冷靜、Clarice、沒事的。」但女孩嘴裡持續大聲尖叫，使得場內騷動不已。  
Charles嘴角輕浮微笑，朝她一個眨眼：「放心！沒事、沒事的小姐〜我是個醫生，妳得信任我、好嗎？」  
「……好、好的…醫生。」  
Clarice漂亮的臉上表情扭曲，但仍努力朝與表情完全不符的Charles點頭；他加快動作與速度，向旁人要來一條長領巾，往止血點迅速一圈圈綑綁，並將她被野獸給用力踩而脫臼的右手，幾個扯拉就接回去，馴獸少女發出倒抽口氣的聲音，過了幾秒，才露出稍微輕鬆的神情。  
馬戲團主人湊了過來，滿臉厭惡地揮著手，朝旁邊的下人招呼：「放心、請放心！這沒什麼大不了的，馬上就有更精彩的魔術表演秀，正式登場－－－」  
看著兩個瘦長高大的男人抬著木板將女孩快速弄了出去，弄火人寸步不離地跟在身邊，而全場觀眾的歡呼聲再度響起，彷如剛才只不過是齣小插曲，沒人在乎死傷地，Charles往後退去，不再像以前那般張揚激昂，他把自己丟進人群，沒入黑暗。

Charles不是沒有注意到，那從頭到尾隱身在紅幕之後，於黑暗中持續注視著他的目光，內心暗自喊了聲糟糕，但也只能故作鎮定，反正他也沒做什麼壞事，卻還是惦記著早點離開此處，才是上策。  
底下沙場的鬧劇再度展演，馬術表演依舊吸引著所有人目光，火炬與樂隊音樂此起彼落，Charles躲在人群之後，邊不停縮減暴露面積，邊拉禮帽及燕尾服快速移動到側邊出口，終於微笑放心，拉開黑色布幕準備全身而退時，就被兩個身著軍服的侍衛用手擋住去路。

天殺的萬磁王。

但他將那些個無法說出口的髒話自動隱入內心，臉上笑容依舊和煦，滿是疑惑，挑高眉毛地看著像兩面高牆擋住他去路的黑服士兵，「抱歉，發生什麼事了嗎？」  
Charles手抱雙臂，態度自然地像是不知哪來的貴族氣勢，但他從來都無法令人生氣地美好笑容，反而看來更像是在對誰調情。微捲的褐色髮絲，不甚正常的嫣紅嘴唇，如星空般美麗的眼珠，卻柔軟溫暖地看向世人，朝他們伸出善意之手。  
「別怪他們，擋住你的去路，是因為我想和你說幾句話，醫生。」  
從喉中發出如低吼般沙啞的聲音，Charles雖然不算意料之外，但王就那樣只帶著一名隨身護衛，為了見他，紆尊降貴地親自來到這裡，而不是讓人直接將他帶走，要求他跪在面前。  
出人意料的是，王長得英俊挺拔，而不是傳言那般醜陋肥短，如刀尖削的堅毅五官，灰藍色眼眸毫無遮掩地直視著他，眉頭深鎖，態度嚴謹。Charles可以想像得出來這個國家的國風，何以短短幾年會變得這麼不解風趣的原因。  
當然，基於禮貌他仍彎腰致意，「言重了，這是小人榮幸，陛下。」  
王點了點頭，滿身禮服持刀的侍衛退去，他低頭看著他，接過旁邊隨身護衛恭敬遞過來的黑色羊皮手套，自己為左右手穿上，並任由著護衛為他披上黑色的水瀨毛披風，接著朝外走去。  
Charles疑惑地看向王，而對方也停下腳步，朝他偏頭微笑，「出去走走？」  
「………」  
「還是你想回頭去看那些愚蠢花樣？」  
黑色布幕後爆出驚人的詫異聲，接著是觀眾瘋狂地拍著手，Charles搖頭笑了笑，「人們只是寧願相信用眼睛看到的事物。」  
王低頭咕噥，對於他的話相當同意，「沒有心，看不見真實。」  
Charles愣了幾秒，看來得重新審視這個人而會意地忍耐住想哈哈大笑的想法；王朝他遞來一隻手，又讓Charles再度無法理解，「雪很厚、很滑，外地人得小心地走。」  
「事實上，我也有一半的蘇格蘭血統，殿下。」Charles撇著嘴，假裝難過地朝王眨眼，但手仍在對方收回前，覆了上去，「格拉斯哥？我想，是的。」  
「你真令我驚訝，不是嗎？醫生。」  
王不太習慣地看著別人試圖輕鬆地開玩笑，畢竟所有人都對他避之惟恐而不及，但他發現，Charles莫名就是有種魔力，無法讓人討厭，即使他們應該以君臣之別對待。  
「抱歉、陛下，C…Victor Frankenstein。」  
希望對方沒注意到自己一時的停頓，Charles想，自己應該有些狼狽的模樣看來娛樂了君王，所以王同他沒多說什麼，只將手輕輕拉起，抬至下巴。  
「Erik Lehnsherr。」  
「……」  
王用眼神回問Charles，導致他又笑了。  
「很高興發現您不是個驕傲無比，會用『你的國王』回答我的人。」  
對方看起來被他逗樂，「你的話太多了，Frankenstein。」  
「噢，Raven也這麼說我。」  
「誰？」聽見女人名，王的眉頭輕皺，不著痕跡地問。  
Charles輕笑，「我的妹妹。」  
「噢。」  
王沒有再開口，只是在下著雪的黑夜裡，奇怪地走在馬戲團停放的馬車及動物柵欄中散步聊天。  
「那麼，您要我做什麼呢？」  
「什麼？」  
王沒有回頭看他，但並不代表Charles不知道對方還在審視他的回答，如同一說錯話，便會在這人頭落地。  
「為您效勞？當然，請叫我Charles，我比較喜歡我的中間名，熟識的朋友都這麼叫。」  
「我們不是朋友。」  
總是那麼容易就能讓Charles笑，「可不是嗎？陛下。」  
腳步沒有停止，王直到走到一頭母獅的柵欄前，才終於停下，並輕輕放開了手，回頭朝他望來，那眼神毫無熱度，只有一片死寂，Charles忍不住皺起眉頭。  
王抽出帶著手套的右手無名指上戴著一個粗大的黃金戒指，Charles迎上前去，恭敬地握住王的手正要跪下，但對方拉起了他。  
「你不用這樣。」  
Charles面帶困惑地抬頭看向面無表情的蘇格蘭王。  
「從今天起，你來當我的御醫，Charles。」  
「啊？您說…」  
「Erik。」

這是命令，不容拒絕。

 

 

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Erik將Charles帶回王宮後，便著人安排了個專屬於他的舒適房間；據說距離王的房間不遠，但Charles還是花了一個月，才終於略為搞清楚日常所需的地方怎麼走。  
愛丁堡城堡位於市內的城堡岩頂上，十分明顯，從市中心各角落都可看到。海拔一百二十米，從上面可以俯瞰愛丁堡全城的景色。

很好，才剛來到蘇格蘭不久，就連盤纏都還沒花上大半，自己就已經身在王宮，儘管不像自己家裡那般習慣舒適，但也還能接受。  
看著小房間裡的那張乾淨大床，簡單書桌和家具，還有個人盥洗間，而不用和其他人共享，Charles微笑滿意地看著周遭，身旁一名僕役已經將他的皮箱放置在衣櫃旁。  
「不用麻煩了，放著就可以，謝謝你。」  
面帶惶恐的瘦弱僕役對他彎腰行禮後，連忙退出房間。那名身著軍官服的年輕護衛始終站在他門邊看著一切，對Charles的行為皺眉。  
「你不用這樣對他們的，醫生。」  
「Alex，叫我Charles。」  
「和陛下那樣叫你？」  
看見對方軍帽下俊俏臉龐滿臉驚愕模樣，Charles只能克制自己想落跑的想法，不得不說王的威嚴肯定是深深刻印在他們內心，只好聳肩：「…那麼，私底下？」  
正直的少年微嘆口氣後這才點頭。  
「…好的，私底下。」

 

Erik和Charles在馬戲團散步結束後，便率先轉頭回到人聲鼎沸的帳篷裡去，過了幾秒再度發出的讚嘆聲，他判斷那是為了國王。離開前Erik吩咐那名叫Alex Summers的隨身護衛，先將Charles帶回王宮安置。  
Charles覺得自己肯定比護衛還要年長許多，儘管他長了一副娃娃臉，而Erik的神態，則讓他看起來比自己多了四、五歲不止。  
年輕的護衛五官俊朗，一頭金髮顯得清秀，水藍眼神堅定，但臉色卻同他主君那般面色蒼白，而且嚴謹無趣；和Charles坐在馬車時，Alex仍對他報以懷疑目光，卻只花了幾分鐘便習慣並愛上Charles的存在，儘管他的表情依舊乏善可陳，甚至有些傲慢冷淡。  
Charles始終覺得自己幸運，因為就算無論他在哪惹了麻煩，還是個混蛋，也一定是世界上最惹人憐愛的混蛋，總的來說。

夜晚降臨，愛丁堡的天氣變得更為嚴寒，路上人群趕忙歸家。  
馬車不停搖晃，路上經過傳說中宏大優美的埃斯普勒納德廣場，華麗雕像襯托水池，幾乎有兩層樓高，但此時被厚雪冰封，什麼也看不見，馬車緊急地離開廣場，接著轉彎爬上緩坡，城堡大門近在眼前。  
愛丁堡延坡分為下中上城等區，以兩個拱門分界。城堡正門面向東方，也是城堡最容易進攻的一面，其他三面都是陡峭堅硬的花崗岩崖壁，只要守住城門，城堡安全幾近無虞。愛丁堡城堡易守難攻的特色，使它在歷史上擁有獨特的地位。  
過了架在壕溝上的石橋，便到城堡的入口，城門上方的紋章，是一頭吐著藍色舌頭、尾巴分岔、張牙舞爪的紅獅子。那是十二世紀的蘇格蘭國王威廉一世所設立。  
紋章下有一句用拉丁格言：「Nemo me impune lacessit」，「犯我者必受懲」。Charles想，這句話實在太適合於Alex的國家，還有他的王。如同戰場上的蘇格蘭士兵總是衝鋒陷陣、無畏死亡，造就無數著名的軍團，令敵人聞風喪膽。  
而門口身著蘇格蘭短裙站崗的哨兵，配戴短劍，頭戴黑色無邊軟帽，看來更為雄壯威武，Charles雖然不是第一次來到這個國家，實際進到這座城堡卻是首次，也是光明正大地。  
這個城堡雖固若金湯，而且歷史不算悠長，卻一再易主，背叛、妒忌、猜疑的人心成為攻取這座城堡的最佳武器。  
蘇格蘭的國花是蘇格蘭薊，薊花的莖葉柔軟卻多刺，被視為獨立的象徵。國家紋章則是由兩隻獨角獸簇擁著中央紅獅子盾牌所組成。獨角獸只出現在神話中，牠代表著純潔無瑕，也是高貴和權力的象徵，同時也是蘇格蘭王室的象徵。  
薊花，既滿佈荊刺，又可以開出美麗的紫花；它的命運就像獨角獸，本應與世無爭，偏遭英格蘭這只雄獅幾百年來的侵擾，始無擁有平寧之日，相對於他的國家命運，實在符合。

經過同樣為石牆堆疊而成的福格門後不久，便到了上城區，能見到城堡岩頂峰的聖瑪格麗特禮拜堂，那是愛丁堡城堡內最古老的建築，王室每個禮拜都在這參加禮拜，很多重大事物也都會在此舉行。  
但因為夜深，Charles根本看不清楚四周模樣，再過去便是宮殿中庭，又稱加冕廣場，或許Erik當初也是在加冕儀式後，在那接受人民的歡呼吧。  
廣場四周被建築物包圍，東側是皇家宮殿，南側是大禮堂，西側則是安妮女王樓。  
他們繞過皇家宮殿正門口，Alex領他從後面側門進入，這讓Charles覺得自己像是不能說出口的違禁品，而他一向愛好從氣勢恢弘的正門張牙舞爪地踏進別人領地。

「王上是要保護你，請不要懷疑。」  
看見Charles饒富趣味的目光盯著他，Alex輕輕嘆了口氣，「明天你也大概就能知道為什麼了。」  
「那麼，先說聲好讓我有點心理準備？」  
Charles回頭看向馬車離去時，才想到那條羊毛圍巾忘記拿下，但踢躂聲響已經閃過角落，不知去向。  
有些無奈地抬起下巴看著Charles，對方的神情仍是一副輕鬆，令Alex忍不住想脅迫下他，「以防醫生你還沒等到陛下回來，就得被丟到城外的亂葬岡，所以請你一定要跟緊我，好嗎？」  
果見Charles張開嘴巴，滿臉無法置信，讓那雙藍眼更為明艷，指節細長而圓，在空中不斷揮舞。  
「請告訴我，你是開玩笑的。」  
「王后討厭任何她無法掌握的事，但至少不會碰對王上要她不准碰的，基本上來說。」  
Charles看見另外旁邊那個嵌鑲花紋的華麗房門，白瓷藍瓦，繁複雕花手把，Alex平淡地語氣跟他說那是王的寢宮，日後會是醫護人員時常需要進出的地方，接著才帶他到房間去，「醫官通常不會距離陛下太遠。」  
「…看來我得再好好考慮這份工作了。」  
「所幸，皇后的寢宮離在西棟，平常他們互不干涉。」聽見Charles的哀嘆，就連Alex也不禁苦笑起來，「我會好好保護你的安全，Charles。」  
Charles搖頭，但Alex就連要他進東側浴室梳洗更衣，並讓僕役送上膳食的時候，Alex的確都在，從未離開過他一步。

壁爐裡的柴火被整齊堆疊，火光熾熱溫暖房內空間，Charles就著煤油燈打開書本，靜靜地看著他從傳教士那裡得來的東方醫療書籍。  
Alex透過落地窗看向外面那一道道如火光的城市，直至僕役再度敲門，進來的仍是剛剛那名扁瘦的少年，畏畏顫顫地朝屋內倆人通報，王在稍早已經回宮，正在書房處理政事。  
Charles不懂。  
這麼晚了，這和他有什麼關聯時，但Alex站起身來整理儀容，再度拉低並戴緊軍帽後，回過頭看著滿臉困惑的Charles。  
「請您一起來，醫生。」  
面對Alex突然如此嚴肅的神情，Charles也無法再輕鬆面對，深呼口氣，拉開外套，從內裡拿出一個銀色懷錶卻也沒打開看看時間，便又放回去，他闔上手中書籍，挑眉而問，「我該帶上我的醫療用具嗎？」  
Alex的表情這才略為變得溫和下來，回頭看向他那覺得熟悉而又陌生的外地醫生。  
「那裡應有盡有，不必擔心。」

 

他從來不覺得自己該是個方向白痴，畢竟好歹也是孤身一人穿過大半陸地及凶險人心，來到這裡，但現在看來要好好重新省思。  
Alex帶領著他走在長廊，花岡石踩在地上儘管多麼小心，還是因為長靴鞋底磨擦發出聲響，他們轉過幾次彎，明明和進來時相同，但他卻依舊搞不清這些設置，期間更經過太多精緻房門，但都不比國王寢宮那扇門來得精美。  
像是對待尊貴外賓似地，Alex為他認真講解了一些相關歷史以及注意事項，但最多的大概就是絕對不要和白王后對上，也不要做出一些惹人注意的事。  
「…這實在強人所難，Alex。」  
Charles鬼靈精怪地眨著他的大眼看向護衛，提醒對方自己是怎麼一夜就進來王宮的，Alex也忍不住笑，但他的表情還是那麼僵硬。  
「但還是多注意點好嗎？Charles，不說笑。」  
看見年輕護衛這副神情，Charles也才收起笑鬧，拍拍對方肩膀，示意他放鬆，「好好好、我會小心。」  
聽到Charles這麼說，年輕護衛的俊俏五官終於稍微舒展開來，接著他停下腳步，那扇華麗房門就出現在眼前，而門邊出現兩名衛兵站崗，Alex要求他們通報，直過五秒，才又聽見那個經過距離而感遙遠的低沉男音。  
Alex站在門口看著他走進去，Charles突然略感不安地看著年輕護衛，軍帽下的金髮遮掩住他那雙深邃藍眼，Alex只給了一個微笑，輕推著他進門，立刻便將房門輕輕關上，速度之快，就連抱怨的時間都沒有。  
「A、」無可奈何的Charles深吸了幾口氣，接著才轉身背靠房門，審視下房內佈置，忍不住驚嘆。

和剛剛自己的那間房間相比，這裡至少有十倍大，深紅鵝絨地毯鋪滿視線所及，牆上掛了幾幅畫作，旁邊的高腳凳看來是用高級花梨木所製，深沉的漂亮光澤無須繁複雕花，便已是精品；房間門口，縫有金線的深紅幕簾隔開一道空間，雖安靜無聲，透過火光，Charles能夠感知後面人影晃動。  
空氣中飄來薰香味道，融合著佛手柑、絲柏、乳香還有些許玫瑰氣味，都是些Charles喜歡的香味；當然，他也知道，這些香味綜合起來的主要目的，是為了替它們的君王精神放鬆、消除緊張。基於一些安全性理由，他想了一下，便決定把這個丟進腦袋裡，不告訴任何人。  
「你還要在那裡站多久？」  
低沉壓抑的嗓音喚回Charles的思緒，連忙往前走近幾步，越過那層幕簾後，又是另幅景象，左邊整面牆壁裝滿捲軸，令他忍不住再度讚嘆；Charles花了全部精神力，才不讓自己立刻衝上書牆去拿。  
Erik沒有錯失掉那瞬間，雖不明顯，但嘴角提高了些弧度，「以前蒐集不少珍藏，有空時會看些文章，最近倒是很久沒看了。」  
「…珍藏？」果然見到Charles那雙藍眼為之一亮，立刻轉身看向書櫃，手指略微顫抖，卻不敢輕易觸碰。  
「…日耳曼的尼伯龍根之歌？」Charles裂嘴笑了下，「沐浴龍血更成了刀槍不入的金剛之軀的齊格飛，可惜最後還是因一片普提葉之差，因那處致命要害而死…」  
「如同希臘的阿基里斯。」  
「還好您不殺神、也不屠龍。」  
「但人們說我冷峻如鐵。」  
Erik斂下眼神，火光閃爍晃動的影子打在堅硬的臉角，Charles突然不知道該說什麼，空間沉默無語，「Alex跟你說什麼我不管，只有你我時，不用在意那些禮數，Charles。」  
「他說那有關君王威嚴。」  
「我比誰都還要有威嚴。」  
Charles忍不住笑了出來，幾乎連眼淚都快流下，「噢，Erik。」  
那聲叫喚如此柔軟。

墨綠的大理石壁爐火焰溫暖地附燒著，蘇格蘭格子花布枕安然地放在裡面包著馬鬃、禽羽、植物等天然彈性材料，外面則用天鵝絨蒙面的皮沙發上，地上是另一片紅色大波斯毯。  
Charles注意到，王已經脫下禮服外套，只餘下高聳的立領和絲絨背心，黑色長褲下是白色長襪及短靴，愜意地交疊翹著腳坐在鍍金雕花扶手椅上，身材修長結實，深金長髮隨意綁了結放在耳後，一手拿著酒杯輕啜，邊注視著眼前擺放著的西洋棋局，直到Charles走近，才終於移開目光。  
「喝一杯？」  
沒有等待他回應，Erik已經抬起手往旁邊的空酒杯倒入橙黃酒液，Charles這才更靠近幾步，卻沒動作，直到對方用眼神示意他坐下，「You wanna？」  
Charles終於笑了，拿起酒杯喝了兩口，舌頭掃過嘴唇看來更為晶亮，露出牙齒，「Why not？My friend . 」  
而他的腦袋裡明白，他們不是朋友。

 

  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
與君王為友，從來就不是件易事；王如獅、若虎，為了大眾福利著想，得放棄的人或事物皆不在少數，自己換個位置，也能體會其中。  
  
所以君王沒有朋友，他也不會以此自滿，畢竟這樣的例子從古至今，從未缺乏，實在太多，更別提，在這血腥建構的王城裡。  
  
  
  
萬磁之王的棋盤看來平凡，細看卻十分特殊，黑白相間的盤身用的是花岡岩，而白棋用象牙雕以精緻棋身，黑棋則是黑銅構造，風格粗曠，Charles十分喜愛地拿起黑騎士好奇觀看。  
  
Erik忍不住輕笑地又輕啜了口手中的酒，「你先來？」  
  
「我習慣後手。」  
  
Charles將礙事的外套脫掉，放在椅背上緩緩坐下，左右手各自相對，拉開紂衣上的鈕扣往上捲起。  
  
「原來你愛好追擊敵人。」  
  
「你內心才不是這麼想。」Charles的表情有些複雜，反而讓Erik又笑了起來，那口白牙看來過於耀眼。  
  
「Why did you say？」  
  
「沒為什麼。」  
  
他聳肩，換來對方的笑聲。  
  
  
  
不用用到他的心理專業，Charles就足以明白，Erik愛好執黑棋，尤其是那兩枚馬頭騎士。  
  
Erik的棋風和他帶領軍隊作戰的風格十分相似，快如迅雷，凶猛果敢，幾不轉彎，對待殘兵，毫不猶豫地成為誘敵目標求生。  
  
從開局時，Erik總是不顧死活地將所有開局步法的棋子到達定位，今入到中局時，他甚至就連皇后也會拋棄，但Erik愛好使用兵，這倒少見；Charles則是相反，他冷靜聰穎，步步為營，有時甚至不太在乎地犧牲主教或是皇后。神奇的是，即使這樣，他們仍舊是以三比三和局收場。  
  
「真迷人，就算只有兵，你也能如魚得水。」Charles覺得自己酒喝得有點多了，臉上可能浮起紅雲，但還是又喝口威士忌。  
  
Erik的臉色未改，但看得出來他也喝了不少，「我也曾當過兵士，總是比較能理解。」  
  
Charles從前覺得自己的殘局走得很好，但Erik明顯也同樣擁有相當耐心，將注意力放在最後。  
  
「兵士雖是下層，卻最為重要。」  
  
他們這局玩到某段落，已經略覺疲累，但依舊沒人喊停；夜已深，剛還燈火通明的城市，現已在厚雪緩慢覆蓋下，一一熄滅。  
  
「我好奇的是，你為什麼會在這麼冷的季節來到愛丁堡，Charles？」果然，還是問了。  
  
Erik語調並未有異，但他明白，示回答而定，王會決定他的未來，這其中包含腦袋和手腳是否分家；Charles歛下目光，看著手中拿著的酒杯搖晃一圈，沒喝，又放回桌上，Erik的眼神在空中與他相接，灰綠和深藍在火光中搖晃的身影，更為晦暗曖昧。  
  
  
  
或許幻覺，但Charles的表情變得嚴謹蒼白，參雜更多悲傷，Erik突然心軟，想阻止對方，卻又忍耐地不發一語；他注意到Charles又拿出遇到難下的棋步時，就會拿出懷中銀色懷錶，外殼上有著繁複精美的花紋，純銀鍊身在火焰反射下閃著淡淡銀光。  
  
「是的，我是英格蘭人，倫敦出生，天啊！而我闖了大禍，不得不離開…」Charles拿起桌上酒杯，吞落喉間時卻變了味道，「當時我想到要去的，其實是格拉斯哥，並非愛丁堡。」  
  
「…你這不會是個把人當實驗品的庸、」  
  
「你放心，這我倒是真沒騙人的，不管是內外傷或腦袋，我都還是能幫你處理好的，Erik。」Charles不甚優雅地笑著差點將酒噴出口，這令Erik也忍不住笑出來。  
  
「哦？」他挑高眉毛，「所以你還是沒說你為何逃離英格蘭。」  
  
「你真不好唬弄啊？」無奈地Charles嘟著嘴，在發現Erik沒有打算讓他跳過這話題時，輕放下酒杯，雙手交疊腹前，往椅背後躺。  
  
「沒錯。」  
  
Erik只是放鬆眉眼地等待他重啟聲音，Charles沒辦法，只好深呼了口氣，儘量輕描淡寫地，「我十七歲時和一名比我小一歲，叫Gaby Bridges的女孩相識結婚，她是那麼溫柔善良，過後不久就為我生了一個漂亮健康的小男孩，那時的生活多麼簡單幸福。」  
  
因為Charles臉上散發的柔軟，Erik也為此露出微笑而不自覺，卻被對方突如其來的憂傷表請給抽離，Charles看著他的目光平靜無波，語調卻出賣了他，滿是顫抖，拿起棋盤上的那枚主教移動，「可惜David三歲時…突然發起高燒多天，無論我找遍任何方法，最終器官衰竭過世了。」  
  
「噢，Charles……」  
  
Erik突然像被雷擊打到的表情，難以置信地看著他，但王天生不擅表達，更不會安慰他人，「我、真的很遺憾聽到如此令人難過的消息。」  
  
他假裝自己沒看到Charles快速側過臉去，擦拭掉淚水的那幕，因為回過頭來的表情，已回復到先前散發銀色光芒時，「所以我嘗試製造生命。」  
  
「…你和你的夫人再、」  
  
「NONONO───Erik！」Charles說著這話時，忍不住向前傾地拉住他也靠過來的手臂，Erik並未感覺被冒犯而抽開手，表情滿是自信驕傲，嘴角向左拉起露出牙齦，「製造、你忽略了製造這個詞！」  
  
「……你是說…像鍊金術師那樣？」Erik皺眉。  
  
  
  
鍊金術認為金屬都是活的有機體，逐漸發展成為十全十美的黃金。這種發展可加以促進，或者用人工仿造。所採取的手段是把黃金的形式或者靈魂隔離開來，使其轉入常見金屬；這樣常見金屬就會具有黃金的形式或特徵。  
  
其中最為著名的賢者之石是一種存在於傳說或神話中的物質，其形態可能為石頭（固體）、粉末或液體。它被認為能拿來將一般的非貴重金屬變成黃金，或製造能讓人長生不老的萬能藥，又或者醫治百病。  
  
  
  
Charles表情明顯備受侮辱似地，「God、煉金術師那些東西拜託你別吃！」  
  
「哦？但我聽說法蘭西的查理六世倒是因為這些，腦袋清楚了點，否則法蘭西和英格蘭的戰爭，加上那個瘋子沒搞垮那國家也真是厲害。」Erik不會承認那是他又給了Charles一記可惡的痛擊，而他的黑色城堡堅固地閃身躲避主教強力進逼。  
  
「還害兒子查理七世失去王位。」Charles沒好氣的接話，「但Erik，我做得比那個棒多了！」他說話時不自覺地咬著下唇，神情明亮。  
  
「所以…？」  
  
「我、讓一隻老鼠重生───你相信嗎？Erik！」  
  
不同於Charles滿是興奮地模樣，Erik張大嘴巴時，差點讓正在替酒杯斟滿的手忘了停止溢出，而顯得有些狼狽。  
  
「你是說、你是說？…我想那表示，你讓那隻老鼠…活了？」Erik從沒想過他會有如此結巴說話的一天，這反應明顯惹笑了Charles。  
  
「噢、這很有趣，不是嗎？」  
  
Erik皺眉，「…我不是很肯定，但你是怎麼做的呢？」  
  
「我從死亡裡創造生命。」  
  
「啊？」  
  
Charles備感興奮，小心翼翼地向一名君王解釋，或許又是個足以砍他腦袋的對話，但他無法克制地想向Erik說明：「高登是動物碎肉、」  
  
「…你把老鼠取名叫做高登？」Erik難以認同似地提高聲音。  
  
「噢噢、抱歉，這不會是你兒子的名字吧？不過為什麼老鼠不能叫高登？」Charles對於情緒被打斷沒有生氣，反而注意到奇怪的其他點上。  
  
Erik面無表情地不想繼續討論，「老鼠的名字不用這麼莊重，高登至少那該是個猴子或猩猩。所以高登你是怎麼做出來的？牠真的擁有生命？」  
  
「噢、Erik你不會相信！」Charles說到激動時，那雙藍色大眼睜得更大，嘴角笑容不減，只差沒將口水噴出，惹得Erik只好輕輕推開肩膀，讓他坐回位置上去，「我用了動物屍肉恢復肌肉神經、器官等等，加上老鼠的頭腦，有一次意外發生的閃電，從煙囪打到我的實驗室，居然、居然就發生了奇蹟！」  
  
「老、高登真的動了？」  
  
「Yes！呃───雖然高登後來惹了不少麻煩，嚇死了我可憐的鄰居威爾斯太太和另個我不知道他是誰的獨居老人！所有人花了好大一番工夫才抓住牠，就將高登打死了…」Charles無奈聳肩，「所以後來就是你現在看到得這樣：為了避難，我逃離倫敦邊當醫生賺錢餬口。」  
  
「天啊！Charles，你真是個惹人憐愛的瘋子！」Erik不知該笑還是該同情那鄰居太太或不知名的獨居老人。  
  
「你就這樣丟下你夫人，自己到了蘇格蘭？」  
  
Charles表情不變，只是多了點苦澀，「Gaby她在生下David時，因為身體虛弱過沒幾天就過世了。」  
  
「天…我真、」  
  
他雙手攤開，「我義父逼著我又娶了一名叫Lilandra 的“淑女”，可惜她和David處不來，很快就要求和我離婚，而那不久，David也生病過世…」  
  
Charles沉下目光，卻發現有隻溫熱的手掌放在他手執白騎士的左手上，Erik的眼神堅定，儘管比起Charles，他的口才較差，「我的妻子Magda生下雙生子Pietro和Wanda時難產過世……」  
  
萬磁王有對雙生子？這就奇怪了，他怎麼從未聽說過？至少總是消息靈通的倫敦，或是他到蘇格蘭的這些日子以來還沒聽過。  
  
但Charles另手回握，「Erik我…」  
  
正當Charles想開口說些什麼，突然有人敲響房門喊聲，Erik和他對看一眼便抽回了手，恢復到戴上面具似冷淡的樣貌朝門口回覆：「進來。」  
  
聽到Erik回答後，厚重房門這才又被開啟。  
  
  
  
「很抱歉，打擾兩位。」  
  
進來的是依舊身著軍服的Alex，恭敬地低著頭持續走向他們，儘管如此Charles也感覺到他充滿憤怒，Erik也發現到了，放下酒杯抬頭看向Alex，「發生什麼事了？」  
  
聞言，年輕侍衛這才抬頭，「逃到愛爾蘭的Riptide王子帶著由貝爾法斯特而來的敵方軍隊朝艾爾河逼近。」  
  
Erik大怒站起，撞到桌邊，棋盤受到影響，棋子全都左右滑開，滿面凌亂，Charles聽見門外已經陸續有朝廷大臣風塵僕僕地趕來，他嘆口氣地也跟著站起身，準備經由Alex挑個空檔時，將他帶回房間。  
  
房內的嚴肅討論立刻此起彼落，而且他發現能當萬磁之王大臣的人也非泛泛之輩，幾乎都是在互相和對方大吼，Charles也沒有漏失掉幾名大臣滿臉狐疑看著他站在牆壁邊的眼神。  
  
而過後不一會兒，Alex總算在內政大臣準備朝Erik的出兵決策，提出兇猛爭論時將Charles帶離。  
  
「Mesmero大人和陛下的脾氣差不多，大概得熬夜奮戰了吧。」Alex在門前停下，看著Charles打著哈欠回過頭朝他微笑時說道。  
「真希望不要有戰爭發生。」Charles皺著眉頭，卻也知道這不過是癡人說夢。  
  
Alex沒有回答，只同他到聲晚安，Charles在脫掉衣服躺進床鋪，將床邊煤燈吹熄前，仍覺得自己很快又得離開，離開這裡。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
查理六世(Charles VI le Insense):又被稱為可愛的查理，在位期間經歷英格蘭和法蘭西王國的百年戰爭，它是世界最長的戰爭之一，長達116年，最後由法勝出。不同於其父在第一階段百年戰爭後勵精圖治，由於查理六世的精神病，法蘭西貴族為了爭奪他的攝政權再次陷入一片混亂。英格蘭也趁此重啟百年戰爭，造成連串失敗結果，被迫簽署特魯瓦條約。根據該條約，查理六世之子夏爾（後來的查理七世）被剝奪繼承權，讓位於亨利五世。  
  
*好吧，至少搭手了(什麼鬼)  
啊，是的，西洋棋的場面圓夢寫完了，戰爭場面..........  
  
*那啥，關於西洋醫學史及高登老鼠的部分，閔葉是醫學渣，雖然是資料控，但在電力和估計中世紀也還沒有生物、遺傳學這類分科情況下，不要看太認真研究，可以多拍 ! 之後有誰可以讓閔葉詢問的嗎?XDDD  
  
*看到蘇格蘭資料時，國花是紫色薊花.......好、好適合你啊Erik...笑到淚流、、哈哈哈

 

 

Tbc  
* * *  
查理六世(Charles VI le Insense):又被稱為可愛的查理，在位期間經歷英格蘭和法蘭西王國的百年戰爭，它是世界最長的戰爭之一，長達116年，最後由法勝出。不同於其父在第一階段百年戰爭後勵精圖治，由於查理六世的精神病，法蘭西貴族為了爭奪他的攝政權再次陷入一片混亂。英格蘭也趁此重啟百年戰爭，造成連串失敗結果，被迫簽署特魯瓦條約。根據該條約，查理六世之子夏爾（後來的查理七世）被剝奪繼承權，讓位於亨利五世。

*好吧，至少搭手了(什麼鬼)  
啊，是的，西洋棋的場面圓夢寫完了，戰爭場面..........

*那啥，關於西洋醫學史及高登老鼠的部分，閔葉是醫學渣，雖然是資料控，但在電力和估計中世紀也還沒有生物、遺傳學這類分科情況下，不要看太認真研究，可以多拍 ! 之後有誰可以讓閔葉詢問的嗎?XDDD

*看到蘇格蘭資料時，國花是紫色薊花.......好、好適合你啊Erik...笑到淚流、、哈哈哈


	3. Chapter 3

眼前毫無止盡地大雪鋪滿視覺，濃厚的雲層掩蓋背後銀月，不見艷陽，只有略微閃著亮光的曜星，狂風在耳邊呼嘯，身上的黑色貂毛斗篷被高高吹起，褐色短髮跟隨著飛舞，他就孤身站在這片廣闊雪原之中，荒無人群。

他習慣孤寂，甚至擁抱，有時卻仍舊無法享受。  
男人手足無措地從胸前口袋裡搜索出海泡石做成的煙斗，朝裡面塞上些許菸草，顫抖著手將火焰點燃，世界又回到眼前，但手裡的火柴卻忽然像頭禽獸，在他手上瘋狂地燃燒起來。  
即使立刻將火柴丟棄，但火眼也如有生命般，在空中朝他揮舞轉彎，落入腳邊的積雪後，非但沒有熄滅，反而轟隆一聲，點燃全部所見之處。  
所以之處全是火焰，高溫將他幾乎燃燒，卻仍舊未傷害他分毫，整片雪原不斷振動，甚至出現裂縫，所有景物迅速地被吞食；腦袋裡出現許多聲音，陌生的、熟悉的、難以忘懷的，如同那年起，他再無法忘記的面孔－－－  
『You abandon us！』  
『Yes！I am. 』  
男人抱緊頭，太陽穴不斷抽痛，接著出現他的妻子，柔軟目光中透露著哀怨：『You're a liar.』她陳述事實，不帶任何情緒，妻子的臉瞬間變換成另外一個，令他更加難以忍受，『You are a poor man, so so poor…』  
突然，火焰也被如暗夜般巨大的裂縫吞食進去，女人們的身影也倏地讓地表侵噬，他眼前一片黑，無止盡地黑。  
最後，閉上眼。

 

Charles從駭夢中驚醒，全身不自覺地喘著氣。  
剛睜開眼，略顯褪色的鵝黃天花板令人分不清自己身處何地，他花了點時間才回過神想起，回憶起昨天的一切，又忍不住哀嚎一聲後躺回枕頭上。  
雖然倫敦的詭譎天氣已經夠讓他無所適從，但都不敵愛丁堡凜冬時期的酷寒來令人感到毫無動力；拿起放在床邊的銀色懷錶，Charles憐愛地拾起並親吻那份冰涼，卻不打開看裡面的時間。

正要起身盥洗時，房門就被敲響，Charles輕喚，門外才小心翼翼地推開房門，同樣是那名昨晚為他準備熱水和晚餐的紅髮年輕僕役，那雙大眼和臉上的雀斑同樣引人注目，後面還跟了一個有著褐色皮膚的黑髮少女，手裡端著早餐。  
「噢，我早上還沒來的及來上一杯紅酒。」Charles朝著倆人微笑，反倒是站在前面的紅髮少年愣了一下，「紅酒？」  
「抱歉，我總是得先來一小杯醒腦。」  
他儘量把表情放得最為柔和狀態，但紅髮少年和白髮少女的表情已經讓他自動閉嘴，少年困窘地用著那雙水色藍眼看著他，「您恐怕待會兒就得去見王上，請見諒。」  
Charles不由自主地轉過臉翻了白眼嘆口氣，掐掐自己感到有些頭疼的太陽穴。  
「您是Frankenstein醫生吧？我是Angel，他是Sean，今後將由我們負責您的生活起居。」  
Angel的態度自然大方，動作迅速有禮，邊說邊替他拿來一套新衣，「Summers大人說您出門在外，應該沒太多行李，要我把這個給您。」  
拿起Angel遞來的深藍色罩袍，樣式簡單但不失優雅，Charles挑高著眉輕笑，「真看不出來Alex心思如此細膩。」  
「Summers大人在這次的戰爭中將出任元帥職位，所以現在應該很忙。」Sean幫忙打水過來，Angel則因為他拒絕幫忙換衣，進而改開始整理起床鋪。  
聽到Sean面帶崇拜地說著，Charles在更衣間忙著給排扣扣上的手忍不住停下，從裡間探出頭來，「Alex要上戰場？」  
「王上要親征，Summers大人的能力很好，這次也終於成為領兵的一名將軍，他也是從僕役一路被拔擢為侍衛長，沒想到也準備出征了。」Sean笑著替他擰乾毛巾並遞上，卻被眼前景象給驚愣住。  
他們看著Frankenstein醫生穿上那身裝扮，停下手上工作，難以置信地看著眼前的情景；不得不說，那雙如鑽石般清澈的藍色虹膜，就連暗夜的星辰都不比其美麗，配上一身深藍法蘭絨的長袍，黑色皮革束帶引出腰身，明明不是什麼絲絨的高貴材質，他們的Frankenstein醫生仍舊如此完美。  
「…孩子們？」Charles皺著眉頭，疑惑地看著眼前的少年少女。  
「Frankenstein醫生你真適合當個紈褲子弟…」Sean目瞪口呆地最後只得出這麼個結語，不意外地令剛坐下準備進食的主角本人，被剛入口的那口煙肉給嗆到。  
「…W、What？」  
Angel用手肘推了推金髮少年，邊替還在拍著胸口的Charles遞上水杯，「Sean只是覺得醫生您看來出身很好，不僅年輕、博學多聞，姿態優雅又高貴。」  
Charles拿著刀叉的手停在半空，嘴裡還在咀嚼著肉片笑起來的模樣，令他看來更比實際年齡年輕許多，而那看來不叫優雅，更別提高貴。  
「噢，倫敦最不缺的就是假裝高貴了，親愛的。」他滿是故意地拿起水杯，如同喝酒那般，用著有些拗口而在某些字眼特別強調口音，逗樂其他人。

因為Angel和Sean馬上又得去幫忙其他事，Charles在和他們短暫聊天中也探聽到了一些他想知道的，比如白王后和萬磁王相敬如賓，貌合神離的關係：這部分他僅只是起了個頭，便不費工夫地得來千萬得小心王后的叮嚀。  
Emma Frost據說是前王Sebastian Shaw姪女，更眾所皆知的則是備受王寵愛的情婦。為了掌握戰績顯赫，當時還是勳爵的Erik，儘管才剛為他和國家擊退英格蘭再一次對領土的進逼，但生性多疑的Shaw害怕掌握軍權的Erik終有一天會背叛他，所以便讓本身也是身為貴族的Frost家和Lehnsherr家聯姻，表面為鞏固勢力，更多是互相牽制。  
「嗯…那便跟我在倫敦聽到的風聲不同了。」Charles拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴巴，滿臉覆雜地看著他的僕役們。  
「哦？難不成大不列顛以為他們是對琴瑟合鳴、互相恩愛敬重的夫婦？還是勳爵夫人的她勸諫了丈夫弒王奪位？」Sean嘴角嗤笑，眼神小心地不時地注意四方，彷彿怕被什麼給偷聽。  
Angel皺著眉頭重打了Sean的上臂，引得他痛得大叫，「注意點！這不是我們該評論的！」  
Charles表情凝重，「我不是有意打探，只是每個人都要我小心王后殿下…實在，很讓人不去注意……」  
這倒是讓年輕的兩個僕役全都理解地點了點頭，「他們幾乎不互相往來，各過各的，只要不跨越各自界線，王上基本不會干涉王后，儘管他這些年也削弱Frost家很多勢力。」  
「………」  
「西棟是王后的居所，那裡幾乎都被白色給掩蓋，所以才有了那個稱呼。」Angel看向窗外那棟華麗宮殿，忍不住顫抖，「王后最討厭王所喜歡、甚或欣賞的任何東西，無論是馬、寵物、女人、男人……」  
「什麼？噢、我們不是…」  
兩束目光同時在目瞪口呆的倫敦醫生身上停留數秒，Charles忍不住扶住自己更顯疼痛的頭，Angel再度微笑開口。  
「不管是什麼，您千萬得小心，Frankenstein醫生，白王后最喜歡的就是，讓王感到痛苦、憤怒，直到他下令…」  
「…下什麼令？」Charles看著突然噤聲的黑髮少女，那雙褐色雙眼如黑夜般黝黑，再也不說一句話後，他突然想到，了然地跟著沉默下來。  
那或許是關於恨、甚乎死亡。  
Charles決定，如果今天還能遇見準備出征的Alex，絕對要他弄來一打蘇格蘭威士忌，放在他房間裡當水喝。

 

結果他沒來的及問另個也很想知道的問題，Angel和Sean就被趕著去幫忙，Charles只好先按下自己想知道，有關萬磁王過世妻子和雙生子的想法。  
而那天，先見到的也不是Alex，而是整晚沒睡，脾氣顯得暴躁的Erik，尤其是剛一進門，差點就被摔過來的琉璃杯砸到，深色液體慢慢滲入暗紅色地毯裡，Charles愣了幾秒後發覺依舊沒動靜，才有些尷尬地走到碎了一地的酒杯前，他開始考慮建議銀杯來給君王使用。  
「Morning？」  
Erik的眉頭皺成一團，因為會議而隱忍不喝的酒液，此時更令他感到頭痛，以及有些凌亂的儀容及蒼白臉色。  
換下深夜穿著的華服，那身遍佈全身的黑色長袍更令他如黑夜之王般可佈，就連Charles滿臉如沐春風地站在門邊，也並未因此收斂他的不悅。  
「軍隊午後會完成集結。」

Erik的大手捏了捏他的眉頭，煩躁地翻弄著散亂在桌上的許多紙捲，聲音遠比昨晚低沉，Charles不確定，那是因為他們整晚都在互相大吼還是什麼，但Erik的視線突然落在他身上，輕瞥眉頭，「你上過戰場嗎？」  
　　「…我？」  
他呆愣幾秒，手指著自己，滿臉疑惑，但Erik看來也沒打算為他解說，只是停頓下動作，面無表情地望著。  
Charles輕舔了下嘴唇，現出嫣紅，繞過地毯上的悲劇，往他方向走近，「好吧，至少軍銜也是有的，對軍醫而言。」  
「Good.」  
投去目光的那刻看到了對方明亮的笑意，儘管這絲笑容只維持一秒就被完全抹平。Erik迅速恢復了嚴肅而刻板的樣子，目不斜視地盯著他，並用鵝毛筆快速在紙上不知書寫了什麼，「Very good.」  
Good for what？「所以，我該為您做些什麼？」  
Charles聳了聳肩，雖然他不認為自己能在此時有所作用，但蘇格蘭王似乎不這麼想。  
「你會是我的首席醫官…還有、」Erik抬起頭，說這句話時明顯等待看著他的反應，「首席軍醫。」  
他挑眉，那聽來是榮耀，同時更多的麻煩，「……我該說？」  
「感謝陛下厚愛，是個好選擇。」  
故意無視於Charles的不滿，Erik的笑意反而更為加深許多，無名指上的王戒再度映入眼簾，遠比王冠還要引人注目。  
「您無法想像，自從我進來這座王宮一天不到，有多少人要我不要太引人注意。」他的表情有些誇張地無奈，而在國王不知第幾次揉著他的太陽穴時，Charles貼心地倒了一杯威士忌。  
「你擅於社交的能力無法讓自己隱藏，一天不到，嗯？」  
接過Charles改遞過來的銀杯時，輕觸的皮膚熱度，都不比他留在對方身上的視線灼熱，儘管那更多的是審視。Erik的語調平緩，但那低沉的喉音難掩地特別強調在某些字詞。

Charles那無法掩飾，自然天成的優雅高貴，絕非什麼中產階級出身。腦袋聰穎，若不把西洋棋盤上化為策略的話，那的確只是盤棋。  
應對進退適宜，即使面對如他，也不卑不亢的態度；如同眼前，就算他只要說詞一有矛盾，便可能人頭落地的情勢，但Charles臉上仍舊不失笑意。  
「你真的挺不好唬弄，嗯？」  
Erik沒有回答，只輕啜了口對他們而言，也不過如水般的酒液，流過喉嚨時不見燒灼，只有深沉。  
「我的父親生前，是名相當受人尊重的名醫，許多王宮貴族都是他的客人。」Charles的聲音明亮，但王沒有忽略掉他瞬間的低落，「雖然可能不像，但祖業也算豐厚地，有幾塊地，可惜我並未完全繼承了他的名聲。」  
還沒來的及輕嘆，Erik便走到他的面前，遞過自己的酒杯為他斟滿，Charles愣了幾秒，才明白用意：王賞賜了他一杯酒，同兄弟般信任。  
「此後，你只會更榮耀他的名。」

Erik的語調平緩沙啞，毫無浮誇，不知為何，Charles突然有些感動。  
那雙清澈的灰綠色雙眸，如此直率而不羈，側臉線條如鋼鐵般堅毅，或許是因為這樣，他才能在多國環伺的惡劣環境下，仍能堅韌地帶領著王國在戰爭中生存吧。  
「…Erik，我、」  
正當Charles想說些什麼時，門口侍衛又敲了門，Erik恢復冷淡嚴肅，讓侍衛進來，便見身著軍服的侍衛恭敬地低頭鞠躬：「王后殿下請求晉見。」  
「……就這種時候特別勤勞。」  
還沒來的及讓Charles反應過來，Erik靠近他耳朵旁輕聲要求他暫時先到寢室房，甚至能夠感覺到熱氣擦過身邊的瞬間。  
「什麼？」  
「讓你和王后見面，怎麼想都太危險。」  
「………」  
不管Charles滿臉震驚，Erik裝作沒看見他泛紅的耳根，輕推肩膀搖晃。Charles只能尷尬地轉過身去，儘量讓四肢不那麼僵硬。確認Charles走進去後，Erik才看了眼侍衛：「讓她進來。」  
「是。」  
身形高大的侍衛恭敬退出後沒多久，雖然Charles距離遙遠，仍能突然感覺空氣中瞬停般地緊繃；Erik站在窗戶邊，不甚足光的昏暗令他看來更為龐大，神情蒼白，直直瞪視著不同方向而來，與之相同氣息的白色野獸。  
飾品在走動同時與衣服的撞擊，在沉默中更為明顯，Erik又拉了拉身上的黑色罩袍，視線仍然沒有從對方身上剝離，彷若只要一鬆懈，便會被吞食，然後，他也聽見那個聲音，高傲如冰。  
「聽說陛下您要出征？」  
Emma近看，那張嬌艷的五官更顯美麗，睜著那雙大眼，快速掃視了下四周，目光在那團混亂的桌上，嘴角露出一絲微笑。  
「妳不清楚得很？」  
Erik的語氣如掉入深淵般遙遠，卻更讓王后的笑聲顯得清脆，「尋求愛爾蘭那頭狼幫助的Janos王子也真是走投無路，枉費以前被稱為蘇格蘭之光的聰明才智了。」

傳聞Shaw的獨子Janos出生時出現異夢，他的父親夢見自己躺在河流中，因而又有Riptide王子之稱，而更聽說王子三歲就會開火繩槍，六歲騎馬、九歲甚至能擊中目標；就連Erk聽到也只是冷哼，不予置否。  
「他們會從因弗克萊德下船，我會在他們船隊到達前，將之擊毀。」  
「那麼祝您旗開得勝。」Charles覺得奇怪的是，Erik怎麼會直接將策略直接將不信任的王后說明，而且房內還有一個身分略顯不明的大不列顛人。  
「妳可以走了。」  
毫無挽留，甚或關心，所幸Emma也並不介意，只在望見Erk寢室方向時，突然瞇起雙眼，Charles忽覺失去呼吸，但他確定自己根本連點動靜都沒有，Emma怎麼能夠感受到其他人的存在？  
還來不及讓Charles想通，Emma已經轉身欲往門外走去，往前幾步，又停下轉了半個身子回來看向國王，朱唇輕啟，「珍貴的東西，您可得好好藏起。」  
「……」  
「別再讓我，輕而易舉地下手。」  
如願地看到Erik瞬間崩毀，那幾乎想立刻朝她咬上來的姿態，令Emma心曠神怡地甘願離開，不意外地在她走出房間後，立刻傳來的砸毀聲。  
侍女Philippa恭敬地走在王后身邊，為她穿上披風，「王后殿下您剛剛跟陛下說的是什麼東西呢？我從沒看過陛下那麼生氣過。」  
Emma嘴邊笑意不減，就連腳步都更為輕盈，「味道。」  
「…味道？」  
「出現了從未有過的香味，有著些許清淡的佛手柑和茉莉氣味，Lehnsherr他從未用過茉莉來薰香。」  
「不愧是王后殿下！」無視於Philippa的崇拜神情，她邊戴上手套走下樓梯，直走東翼和西棟相連的長廊，將帽子往自己頭上拉得更緊更緊，Emma心中湧上許多想法。

 

 

Tbc  
* * *  
*那啥，我實在搞不懂插件...圖片怎麼弄-.-........弄完Charles後才想把Erik擺脫下鬍子的印象...但我懶了，與文章內容形容不同也就算了哈、

*寫了中世紀才知道中世紀那麼Poor，God! 歐洲還沒開始喝紅茶啊，什麼唐寧(1706)、F&M(1707)、W牌(1886)都還沒有啊啊啊啊- - - - -(因為這人也是中毒者一枚，這三牌都有)，於是只好讓他們酗酒了...什麼小提琴(16th)、就別提鋼琴都還沒有Orz...想讓他們帥一點都想不起來有啥-_-  
堅持中世紀，恩...因為是把時間推在1490年代後、1533年前雞姦法被定義為嚴重罪行前、歷史控想抽打自己

*Emma如果還有新文，我我我再讓妳當個好人。大概))


	4. Chapter 4

Charles站在黑暗中，無法動彈。  
不知是因為那距離他不遠，始終如同探查著獵物的雄獅目光，還是因自己內心的懼怕；Emma離去前的那句話，帶給Erik的影響看來深遠，讓那總是堅強不屈的肩膀，此時卻如喪氣的敗者重重垂下。  
若說這是因為自己對於君王的重要而使他感到煩悶，Charles倒是不會這樣對他這個初來乍到還不滿兩天的外來者有這麼高的評價，更多的應該可以歸列為Eeik討厭被別人給看穿，尤其那個人是他視為危險的人物－－－他的王后。  
他深呼口氣，任由光線與暗影在身上輪替。

Erik的表情依舊高傲，如刀削般堅毅地俊俏眉目，那雙灰藍雙瞳不曾被遮掩的直率，從不讓人輕易得知喜怒，那是君王或貴族們常有的姿態，固作輕鬆、實則用進全身防備地看著他的一舉一動。  
Charles再度走近時，他低下頭，看著桌上的紙捲，朝外喊聲：「Alex！帶他們進來！」  
還沒反應過來，已經成為大軍元帥的Alex身著盔甲，暗色披風更令那彰顯得年輕的面孔看來更為莊嚴；他快步走進來時，仍給了Charles一個目光後，便立刻向Erik半跪行禮，後面還跟著幾個身著白色襯衣和長褲的男人，看到Erik便連忙跪下，直到君王免除他們的禮節。

Erik看了一眼Alex後，如同得到旨意的Alex會意的側過身，「Frankenstein醫生，這幾位是Henry Macoy、Lucas Bishop以及Bolivar Trask，三位都是我們的優秀醫師。三位，這是Victor Frankenstein醫生。」  
「我們的新首席醫官啊…」不用特殊能力也能知道，對方話中的尖刺；說出這話的是距離自己最遠，個子雖小，看來怪異，但頭仍長成一個中年男子的模樣，聲音低沉而充滿磁性。  
可以感覺到Erik不甚耐煩的朝他翻了個白眼，「Trask，是我下的令，你有意見就衝著我來。」  
「不敢！」小人低頭恭敬地後退，並朝萬磁王行禮，「我只是沒想到我們的新首席如此年輕又有為的模樣。」  
Erik再度按了按他的額頭，「Macoy！」  
「是。」被點名的高大褐髮男孩，愣了三秒才反應過來，Charles忍不住對他微笑，那名姓Macoy的少年臉頰迅速地紅了起來，完全無視於萬磁王稍感不悅的銳利眼神。  
Erik的語調更加冰冷幾分，「Frankenstein剛來，很多不懂，你就兼任他的副官幫他處理一些事。其他人也要好好輔助首席醫官，聽見沒有？」  
「…是。」  
儘管Charles挑起眉毛，不甚同意蘇格蘭王如此強硬作法，但他也沒什麼立場反對，畢竟Erik也是一番好意，只是大部分看來則是更直接地為他在工作上樹立敵人而不自知。

萬磁王不在乎多少人愛戴他，不在乎多少人恨他，一如過往地堅硬如磐石的心腸。  
對Erik Lehnsherr而言，愛使人懦弱，恨使人堅強；Shaw離世前，這裡每年都因為饑荒與寒冷而凍死數千人，他的國度一旦到了冬天，便幾乎荒蕪，寸草不生，人們卻因為連年內戰或外侮，男丁終年鮮少待在家園耕種，到了冬天，根本沒有任何存糧，更別提能有能力上繳稅賦。  
但在他的統治下，儘管貴族們對於繼任的王之品格存有疑慮，但人民與土地休養生息，城鎮因為市集的出現，不斷繁榮起來，秋收一年比一年豐盛，這是不爭的事實。

看著三人的離去，房內僅剩下Alex和他們，一陣不算尷尬的沉默。  
「再過幾個小時，就能準備好出發了，王上。」Alex抬起頭來，身上的厚重盔甲令他看來更為英姿煥發。  
Erik點了點頭，又點了一下，「辛苦你了。」  
他欲言又止，但在看到Erik依舊目光深邃地望著自己，Alex嘆氣道：「您該睡一下。」  
但蘇格蘭王翻著桌上的紙捲，再度緩慢地搖頭，Alex的眼神對上Charles，並未再多說什麼，便鞠躬彎腰退下，這下房內又只剩下他們兩人了。

Charles嘆口氣，退了幾步，頭輕靠在蘇格蘭王的寢室門口，手臂交叉於胸前。  
「你的失眠是怎麼來的？」  
注意到Erik不解的神色，他有些無奈地指了指自己的眼睛：「這實在難以忽視，陛下。」  
「………」  
那雙灰藍色雙眸背對著光，顏色幾乎化為深綠，Charles不確定這據聞喜怒無常的萬磁王是否願意談論這點，畢竟王的健康，一向等同國家資產般重要且機密。

Erik快速舉步穿行，他實在有些無法理解，為何如此高大的一個人，走路竟可如此輕盈，幾乎無聲；要不是自己直眼盯著對方向自己靠近，Charles覺得自己可能就連瞬間被襲擊也來不及反應。  
這是常年在戰爭中訓練出來的戰士，Erik Lehnsherr擁有蘇格蘭第一劍士之稱，並非偶然，更別提是被這雙充滿壓迫的審判之眼給注視著，Charles努力著不讓自己手指發抖，所以轉過臉去。  
「如果薰香有用，身為醫生的我不會同樣有此困擾了。」

愣了幾秒，他以為自己聽錯，但的確從耳邊傳來Erik從喉間發出的低沉笑聲，驚訝地回過頭時，Erik已經走過他身旁，往寢室裡那張過度豪華且寬大的金色和白色相間的天鵝絨絲被走去。  
Charles瞪大眼睛地看著Erik脫下黑色長袍，丟到床尾，脫掉寬褲，只穿著一件白色襯衣，便拉開棉被躺了進去，不過，有些奇怪的是，Erik半倚在床頭，眼睛仍然睜得老大看著他。  
「再來杯威士忌？」他問，可床上的人只是搖了搖頭，發出拒絕的表情及音節。  
對他而言，酒精並沒有太多用處，所以Erik輕蹩眉頭，依舊看著他，似乎是故意等著看他這個醫生有什麼方法。

Charles忍不住苦笑，同時對於這個總是看來嚴謹無趣的蘇格蘭王另眼相看，他轉回書房去，添了一杯威士忌後，又從旁邊那片龐大書櫃上看了幾眼，隨手挑了本厚重羊皮書後，才走回Erik床邊。  
「威士忌是我要喝的。」  
看著對方滿臉疑惑，Charles只是自顧自地將酒杯放在床邊櫃旁，然後拉了張椅子過來坐下，接著翻開羊皮紙時，Erik忍不住笑著問：「…你要為我說床邊故事？認真的？」  
Charles放下厚重的羊皮紙本，露出半張臉，那雙藍眼看來更為年輕調皮模樣，嘴角歪斜上去的弧度，看來得意自傲，「拜託，我的床邊故事可是非常好聽的，我的朋友。」  
說到這裡，又故意咳了幾聲，以便開始，Erik朝他連翻了幾個白眼，嘴角卻依舊收不起笑容，棉被拉到肩膀。

「首先建立的是黃金時代。這個時代，沒有誰強迫誰，沒有法律，卻自動地保持了信義和正道。」  
光是念出開頭，他就聽見Erik的哀嚎，「天啊！奧維德的變形記？Charles你沒開玩笑？」  
不用看也知道，那個異常爽朗笑聲燦爛地裂開直到嘴角，整排潔白牙齒全都隱藏他們的主人顯示出的喜悅；要是可以，他真想打下幾顆試試，但Charles只是回賞了他一個白眼，「你該慶幸你的書櫃上沒古騰堡聖經，不然我就開始念創世紀給你聽。」  
Erik又在大笑，但並沒有繼續阻止，Charles也完全不理會地繼續往下唸了一長串。不過當他唸過四季分明寒暑交替的銀器時代、兵災罪惡盛行的銅器鐵器時代後，又開始因為人類的惡行，諸神之王朱庇特大怒之下，降下滂沱大雨，世界各地全被洪水淹沒時，突然覺得這情節跟聖經也實在相似。  
「天啊！不管看多少次，希臘諸神真的都還是挺任性的。」Charles略為停下朗讀，俊俏的眉頭緊擰，但過了幾秒，他依舊沒有得到預期中的回應。

愣了幾秒，他才微微放下那本厚重羊皮書，看向安靜躺在床上的那個褐髮男人；規律的上下起伏，幾不可聞的呼吸聲，Erik就連此時，眉頭依然無法放鬆，掛在眼下的黑眼圈，在他白皙的膚色下更為明顯。  
Charles站了起來，伸出手想為他撫平眉中的皺褶，卻在最後一秒停下，面帶苦笑：這樣太過了，他想。於是最後站在床邊，看著Erik慵懶地側過身，向他露出脆弱的脖頸。  
「睡吧，我就在這裡，Erik。」  
只有在睡眠時，大人們才會像孩童那樣露出如同天使般的單純無害，就算平時是如何被看待成一個不苟言笑的君王，Erik Lehnsherr如今也同等脆弱。  
生在動亂時代的君王，竟會將自己的安危，安心地託付在剛認識的一個英格蘭醫生手上嗎？  
Charles的藍眼在光影間只是顯得更為美麗迫人，就在他準備轉身退開時，突然發現不知何時，有隻手輕輕拉過他的長袍，僅有一瞬，卻令Charles甚感訝異，但Erik只是又更往旁邊轉身，找到一個舒適的姿勢。  
轉過頭看向門外，Charles發覺現在正是逃跑的好時間，他應該立刻就離開這裡，不該繼續摻和，戰場不是他該去的地方，他沒有必要為了蘇格蘭王國拚死拚活；但最後，他轉過身走到壁爐旁沉默地添了幾根柴火，接著坐回原來的椅子上。  
拿起那本厚重的羊皮書，翻到適才停止的部分，繼續唸下去。

 

 

Tbc  
* * *  
*我就是想寫個說床前故事畫面，多溫馨~哈)))被揍#

 

變形記 ‧ 奧維德  
是羅馬的詩人奧維德的作品，大約開始寫於公元1年或3年，完成於公元8年，是使用六步格詩體記錄了關於變形的神話作品。

葉：就是從古希臘羅馬神話，根據古希臘哲學家畢達哥拉斯的「靈魂轉回」理論取材，整本的神或人類不斷因事件或愛情、畸戀等變成動物、植物、星星、石頭等，不停地變個沒完的故事。很先進地居然有近親戀愛、或男性、女性相戀的勇猛故事。  
我本來要讓Charles唸石中劍的，但後來覺得跟蘇格蘭王唸這個太突兀，最主要是時間不合，石中劍是1938年，英國作家T ‧ H ‧ 懷特的小說。  
列入預選的還有法國的《羅蘭之歌》、日耳曼的《希爾德布蘭特之歌》、《尼伯龍根之歌》、但都是些戰爭或騎士的頌歌，就跳過。

古騰堡聖經，1454年到1455年在德意志美因茲採用活字印刷術印刷。

 

變形記 ‧ 奧維德，各位有興趣可以去看一下  
http://cftan.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=32


	5. Chapter 5

Charles在床上醒來時，還無法反應過來。視線有些模糊之外，他頭枕天鵝絨枕頭，拉著不知哪來的棉被，停頓，眼睛快速四處飄移，他看見豪華的四角大床，底下的柔軟床墊時發了會兒呆，接著聽到進出的侍女笑聲時，突然回神坐起身來，滿臉慌張地看著四周。  
「醒了，睡美人？」  
幾個人圍住Erik，正在為他換外出禮服，Charles幾乎彈跳起來，直直看著他們，才突然回神，國王有些不耐煩地揮手遣離僕人，不敢耽誤，那些侍女連忙便趕緊收拾並將Erik的外出行李拿出，慌忙行禮退開。  
無法得知自己的儀容現在是什麼狀態，只能不停伸手隨意梳理亂散的頭髮，有些歪斜的上衣，但他實在不知道自己是怎麼躺上Erik的床，忍不住扶額。

模糊的印象是他唸到達佛涅逃避日神而變成月桂樹時，不甚確定是因為故事本身太催眠，還是室內溫度太舒適，導致Charles眼皮也跟著越來越重，然後，然後就失去記憶了。  
天啊！  
還在驚嚇中回憶時，他注意到自己面前多了一道海鮮拼盤，Erik只因那點睡眠，精神及體力似乎就回復不少，連同表情也溫和許多。  
「對不起……我…」  
「我從來不知道變形記這麼催眠。」Erik嘴角的弧度還是有些礙眼，甚至過度燦爛，「吃點東西？」  
盤內是煙薰過的鮭魚、鮮蝦、醃漬小洋蔥及手工燕麥餅等，Erik挑著眉毛直到他伸手拿了一塊餅乾，才轉過身去。  
「再過一小時，就要出發。」感覺語調僵硬，Erik看了眼放置在不遠處的雕花時鐘上的時間後，將盤子放在床邊櫃子上，便走到書房去繼續處理政務。

Charles看著他的背影，忽然感覺孤寂。就像一匹高原裡的孤狼，不在乎他人理解，不奢求人民愛戴，卻依舊為著所有事日夜操勞；這種君王在歷史上，無論何處，都算特例。  
邊嚼著手中的燕麥餅，實在有些乾燥，所幸睡前放置在櫃上的威士忌，Charles繼續拿起來輕啜。蘇格蘭威士忌裡除了發芽大麥外，其特有的香料或草藥及泥炭味，雖然不比葡萄酒的香醇令人口齒留香，但他一向入境隨俗地不甚挑剔。

「很抱歉我睡著了。」  
整理好儀容起身走到書房，期間除了Erik鵝毛筆不斷在紙上磨擦的書寫聲外，就只有他倆的呼吸聲。  
Charles知道，對方從敏銳感知中已經發現他的靠近，並抬起頭來，絲絨窗簾被拉起了一半遮蓋窗外吵雜，城外廣場的士兵集結大得就連這裡也能聽見一二。  
「那就下次再給我唸故事吧。」Erik有些調侃地說：「或者睡前下盤棋？」  
Charles挑高眉頭，確定對方說著這話的真實性，雖然Erik的語調輕佻，但目光冷靜，Charles聳聳肩，「只要你別像昨晚那樣，在我要喊出checkmate前就掀桌弄倒。」  
Erik裂口大笑，「被發現了？」  
「一清二楚。」輕輕用手指著自己那雙水靈透徹的藍眼睛，Charles也不經意噘起弧度。  
Alex隨後跟著走進來門內，隨風飄動的披風不斷晃動，鎧甲在他精瘦的身上有些厚重。  
在Alex得到國王允許前，Charles突然在耳邊聽見細語，是Erik，不管幾次，他都還是無法適應那個滿是低沉、磁性的聲音刮過耳膜的感覺。  
「戰爭結束回來後，你在幫我做一個“高登”吧，Charles。」  
「………」  
不用回過頭看，都能知道那雙如星辰的雙眼，正瞪大不可置信地盯著自己，Erik沒忍住笑容。  
「但我要自己命名。」  
「David？」  
「Charles。」Erik無可奈何的目光讓他笑了出來。  
「好吧！」

 

Alex來報告大軍集結完畢後，Erik便在其他侍衛的護送下前往校閱場，準備進行行前演說，Charles則在此次負責督軍的元帥護送下，從側門走上了一台樸素的黑色馬車。  
「讓堂堂的元帥護送一個小醫生，還真是大材小用了。」Charles實在是覺得不好意思，Alex明明已經這麼忙了，還得顧慮到他。  
儘管表面冷淡，Alex那如雕刻般的俊俏側臉，仍令他看來比實際年齡更成熟了些，「說是元帥，但也不過是之一，負責的也不是主力軍。」  
「…立了戰功，這些又有什麼？你還年輕呢！」也對，軍隊裡的元帥起碼同時有兩至三位，而這次萬磁王還御駕親征，更是主帥。  
「……但陛下他十五歲就殺了英格蘭的貴族…」  
「…What？」  
「他第一次出征時，和Shaw王的軍隊分散，失蹤十幾天，後來大家才知道，他單槍匹馬前往敵方軍營，殺死了貴族首領。」Alex的眼神裡充滿的並非完全的崇敬或崇拜，那目光看來有些複雜。  
「Hey，你知道你可以的，我相信。」  
聽見Charles這麼說，Alex也是明白其意，但臉色還是依舊沒有舒緩，Charles忍不住拍拍他的肩。  
「拜託，這比我聽見國王有兩個孩子，還要讓我感到驚奇〜」自以為想讓對方放鬆的心情，Charles卻在Alex那瞬間變得鐵青的臉色中得到搞砸的訊息。  
Alex的速度甚至讓他來不及反應，手臂上的痛感難以忽視，「你從哪裡知道這個的，Charles？」  
「God！我的手快斷了…Alex！」對方的反應過於激烈，他忍不住扭動身軀來緩解疼痛，聽見Charles的呻吟，Alex這才回過神來立刻放鬆，但眼神依舊凌厲。

「你…從哪知道那兩個…的事？Charles？」  
突然變小的音量，讓Alex只能更靠近Charles的耳邊咬牙切齒。  
滿臉委屈的Charles揉著手臂，「…昨天下棋的時候，E、Eri、陛下偶然提到的……」  
「…陛下？」Alex一臉不可置信模樣，但Charles並不在乎他的反應看來，也並非謊言，Alex沉默幾秒後，忍不住嘆口氣，「再也不要在其他人面前提到這件事，好嗎？」  
「為、」  
「我不能告訴你為什麼。」Alex的眼神突然變了，彷如Charles要是有其他答案，他將不惜拔刀。  
「Alex…」Charles並未實際感到害怕，他只是又輕聲叫喚了次，聲音柔軟平穩，沒有攻擊性。  
「……除了幾個人，知道這件事的都已經死了…Charles…」Alex的音調有些顫抖，「所以、不要再說了，好嗎？」  
對方幾乎是乞求的語氣，Charles點點頭，但他注意到，就算他們一路上幾乎沒遇到什麼人，Alex還是將手按在劍柄上，始終保持警戒。  
「一旦開戰，我們真的可能無法顧及到你，Charles！你一定要待在Hank的身邊好嗎？」  
「…Hank？」  
Charles滿臉困惑，在他們停下腳步的同時，停在前面的黑色車廂立刻打了開來，探頭出來的便是早上的那名表情呆愣卻身材高大，職位據說是他助理的年輕男人。Charles這才注意到，他也有著一雙漂亮的藍色眼珠，隱藏在一副厚重的眼鏡底下。  
「您、您好…Frankenstein醫生…請叫我Hank就可以了。」被Alex喚為Hank的年輕醫官，臉上帶著比他這個年紀還要羞澀的結巴，估計也才和自己的妹妹Raven差不多大吧。  
「呃…那就麻煩你了，Hank？」  
Charles試圖露出最自然的笑容，卻發現自己昨天才塞進衣櫃裡的行李，又被原封不動的搬了出來，而且旁邊還坐著另一個年輕男人，朝他裂開笑容───Sean。

Charles回過頭的力道實在太大，令Alex忍不住擔心，但幸好似乎沒什麼影響，只是多了些許皺褶在他臉上，「為什麼他也來？」  
但Alex倒是同樣回賞了他白眼，「相信我，要是可以，我也不會讓他跟來。」  
「Hey、Alex Summers！幹嘛這樣說你的兒時好友啊？」Sean完全和昨晚和早上溫馴的模樣不同，此時看來反而有些屌兒郎噹，一頭紅髮隨意地綁在後面，看來年紀反而更小。  
Alex忍住想翻白眼的衝動，「Hank和Sean，我們都是一起長大的，別看Hank這副瘦弱模樣，簡直跟頭野獸沒兩樣的蠻力。」  
「還真是謝謝你的介紹噢，Alex。」Hank努力將位子挪好，準備讓Charles上車。  
「喂、比起那頭野獸，我也很厲害的好不好！」Sean仍舊不甘示弱。  
「如果是用尖叫聲，要我去救你們的話，的確很有用。」  
Alex毫無意外再度遭受到憤怒地槌擊後離開，餘下的三個人只好又各自自我介紹後Charles好奇地問。  
「你們和Alex是從小一起長大？」  
Sean還在翻弄他的毛呢大衣，「我們都是在孤兒院一起長大的。」  
Charles的手滑了一下，「…Sorry？」  
「也沒什麼，這兒戰爭多的很，沒爹沒娘的孤兒多的很。」那雙淺藍色雙眼，面帶平淡的看向他，Charles沒由來覺得心酸。儘管Sean的神情冷淡，但Hank努力在他旁邊縮了縮高大身軀後，朝著Charles友善笑了。  
「後來孤兒院人口實在太多，把我們踢走……」  
「…怎麼可以這樣？」  
Charles不可置信的看著他們，但Sean只是聳肩，「那也沒什麼，後來我們聽說國家招收軍隊供住宿、供糧，就打算去報名。」  
他看見Hank害臊地搔著頭，「我和Sean沒被選上…」  
「拜託，明明是你和指揮官說你不愛打架！」  
「Sean你還不是第一天就摔傷，被退役……」  
兩個少年一來一往的不停鬥嘴的畫面，讓Charles實在忍不住大笑起來，直到少年全都轉頭過來瞪視著他，Charles這才收斂。  
「Alex後來把你們招到宮內？」不十分真心地隱忍著笑意，Charles其實不介意這種即將出戰前的高壓情緒中，來點日常樂趣。  
馬車開始移動，Sean用力拍了下窗戶車廂，「God！Darwin！我下次要在你的供餐裡加一大匙口水！！！」  
他們明顯只聽到窗外車夫傳來異常爽朗的笑聲，接著馬車大大的左右快奔起來，Charles艱難地將兩手撐在兩邊車廂，直到Hank受不了，連忙大喊，馬車這才平穩下來。  
Hank臉色有些蒼白地微笑看著他，邊帶歉意，「想必這位Darwin也是你們的一員？」  
Charles忍不住思考了下，不知道萬磁王的軍隊又有多少人是孤兒出身時，Hank又說：「Alex一向很有責任感，對我們十分照顧。」  
「像個小老頭般的認真！」  
「Sean！」喝斥著蠻不在乎似地，而撇過頭看向窗外的Sean，Hank輕嘆口氣，「Alex他只是不希望再失去家人。」  
「再？」Charles抬頭詢問，Sean沒有打算回答，而Hank有些不知所措，又是一個苦笑。  
「誰沒有失去家人過，在這個時常戰爭不斷的國家…」

在這滿是苦難的時代。  
無論是誰，都只能跟隨時間洪流而不斷前進。

 

馬車疾駛了很長一段時間，但究竟有多久，Charles已經因為有些疲累而分不太清楚，他並未拿出口袋裡的懷錶確認時間，但從車窗外逐漸西斜的陽光判斷，至少經過快三個小時。  
他們進入隔壁城區西洛錫安的邊界時，車子停頓了一下子，估計是當地領主前來迎接Erik的大軍，過了一會兒，馬車又開始拼命往前奔跑。  
Charles有些無聊地玩弄起窗簾，看著對面已經不知昏睡到哪邊去的兩個少年，腦袋裡則開始懷念起以前自己蒐集著那些書籍，不知道何時才能回去。光是這麼想，他就感覺身邊有股暖流包圍著自己，眼皮也跟著變得沉重起來。

疲累幾乎席捲他的全身，Charles再次睜開眼時，身上多了一件毛毯，但馬車內卻變得寬敞許多，恍惚間，油燈只擦過那個人的側臉。  
眉目堅毅、角度驕傲，帶著些許門外的冰冷。  
在Charles看向對方時，黑影中的人也分毫不差地和他對上視線，那雙變深摯幾乎成為墨黑色的眼眸，卻在細碎火光中，依舊耀眼。Charles的腦袋立刻清醒，坐起身來。  
「…陛下？」  
看見他的反應，Erik嘴角的弧度不甚明顯，卻也有了上揚，「很高興看到你又一覺好眠，睡美人。」  
「……別老這樣嚇我，Erik。」Charles沒好氣地賞他白眼，「還有，別再那樣叫我。」  
「…睡美人？」  
「你不是齊格飛。」拿下身上的毯子，Charles發現不知什麼時候，窗外已是滿是黑暗。  
Erik輕笑，「你也沒有頭盔和鏈甲可以砍。」  
Charles無可奈何地抬頭瞪視著他，「我比較需要來杯酒。」成功引來對方的笑聲。  
「戰爭的第一要點，就是得帶夠戰士們的酒。」雖然表情複雜，但Charles不得不同意這點。  
馬車突然停了下來，隨從為他們送上簡便的乾糧，當然其中也包含了酒的存在，而Erik還讓人拿來棋盤，Charles挑高眉頭，難掩微笑地看向對方。  
Erik拿起酒杯，向他致意，「來一盤？」  
Charles側歪過頭，忍不住舔了下紅豔嘴唇，露出羞澀笑容。  
「樂意之至，我的朋友。」

他們再度陷入苦戰，儘管這次是Charles較為處於劣勢，但盤面其實勝負難以評斷，Erik也無法分心，否則很可能因為小失誤，幾步之後卻足以成為翻轉關鍵。  
Charles拿起酒杯，因為晃動，所以異常需要技術地，不使搖晃，也是種無聊中的樂趣，往旁邊座位挪了挪，膝蓋不小心碰到對方的，「抱歉。」  
Erik終於從黑白方陣中抬頭，疲累似乎也增加在身上。  
「明天應該就能到格拉斯哥了。」  
Charles驚訝，「好快的行軍速度啊！」  
這樣的行軍速度簡直瘋狂，第三天早上，蘇格蘭的這支軍隊很可能就能到達最邊界的因弗克萊德，並在愛爾蘭的船隊來臨前，提前做好完善的佈戰狀態。  
騎士前進至F5，吃掉Erik的士兵，Charles的嘴角難以掩飾的笑意，但對方聳肩，沒有太在意。  
「敵軍的速度也不慢，預計後天下午就會接觸。」  
「精兵部隊？」  
「不、」Erik停下手，抬眼，「精兵是現在來的這些人。」  
「…什麼？」  
突然，有些什麼劃過他的臉頰旁邊，飛擊入車廂牆壁，伴隨玻璃碎裂聲，連著連擊兩次，咻咻聲在他們頭頂上飛過。Charles還沒反應過來，就已經被拉到摟進對方懷中，油燈因風而滅。  
「這是…」  
看著打在車廂上的細長身影，大概是飛箭。Charles難以置信地幾乎要吼出來，卻被Erik安撫，「shush───」  
「那是───」Charles儘量不想讓自己顯得太過害怕，尤其是這種被Erik整個人護在懷中，掩蓋在黑暗之下。  
即使是在如此黑暗的角落中，Charles發現自己居然還是能看的清對方那雙晶亮無畏的眼睛，身上的古龍香水味並不太重，反而令他感到莫名安心。  
正當他這麼想時，他聽見Erik在頭頂上無奈嘆氣：「你不該隨便相信陌生人的，Charles。」  
低沉隱忍的聲線擦過耳邊，Charles不明白Erik為何這麼說，抬頭看向對方時，感覺對方的臉過於靠近自己，他卻沒有挪開，短短相視一秒，不算溫柔的吻立刻壓了下來。

 

 

Tbc  
* * *  
我寫了什麼 ! 噢 !

註 : 睡美人的確是一則經典歐洲童話。版本很多，而且很成人級的也有。(見鬼的根本不是童話...)有興趣可搜搜。: D

在更古老的《沃爾松格傳說》（Völsunga saga）中也可以發現這則故事的影子。

在《沃爾松格傳說》中，布倫希爾德是布德利的女兒。她被指派去仲裁兩名國王之間的決鬥，女武神知道奧丁傾向於老國王雅姆古納，但她還是判安格納獲得勝利。因此奧丁降罪於女武神，將她變為人類，並禁錮在阿爾卑斯山遙遠的希恩達爾峰上一座有盾牆環繞的城堡中。奧丁對女武神施以詛咒，使其沉睡直至有人來救她並娶她為妻。英雄齊格魯德（尼伯龍根之歌中的齊格飛），沃爾松格氏族的後裔，殺死巨龍法夫納的人，進入了城堡，拿下了女武神的頭盔，砍開了她的鏈甲，喚醒了她。隨後兩人墮入愛河，齊格魯德用魔法指環安德華拉諾特向她求婚，許諾會回來娶她為妻。之後齊格魯便離開城堡前往勃艮第國王Gjúki的宮殿。

 

這版本夠老，居然也比較溫馨欸。雖然後來齊格飛也是個混蛋的花心鬼。(欸?)


	6. Chapter 6

這個吻相當短暫，純潔到像是將嘴唇貼上，就只為了堵住他的呼吸，幾乎令Charles有種作夢的錯覺，但那雙灰藍色眼眸近在咫尺， Erik的手掌牢牢地撐住他柔軟的頭髮裡，如同猛獸般緊抓住獵物；當然，那個獵物就是他自己。  
不知為何，Charles莫名緊張起來，感覺口水滾過喉結吞下，他終於找回聲音：「E…」  
「陛下─Frankenstein醫生───」Alex著急的聲音在門外響起，厚重的裝備的奔跑聲陸續集結四周，幾乎是踹開那扇木門，「Lehnsherr陛下───」  
「我們沒事。」  
Erik的臉頰就靠在他耳邊，Charles似乎瞥見他輕嘆口氣，邊翻了個白眼，一面將他攔腰扶起交給Alex。  
Erik脫下其他人給他準備穿上的貂皮大衣，覆在Charles身上後，才讓他先出去。Charles被Alex接到外面後，又立刻被身後長得高大，他一眼就能認出的Hank給拉走。  
「把Frankenstein醫生先帶到旁邊休息吧。」對跟在身後的他們點點頭，Alex輕聲交代Hank和Sean後，他們擔憂地馬上扶著他離去。

目光看著Charles在離去時仍不斷回頭，Erik沒有任何動作，只是就那樣沉默地看著他，直到他們轉過角落坐下，Charles看起來正在接受治療，他才收回自己的眼神。  
Alex明智的沒有說話，臉轉向旁邊，其他人則因地位低下，只能彎腰看向地下，無從得知。  
「情況如何？」  
Erik的聲音已經恢復平穩，穿上再度遞來的黑色毛呢大衣，侍衛護送著他從馬車上走下時，慢條斯理地拔下左手戒指，Alex恭敬地接了過去。  
聽見國王低沉的嗓音，Alex讓人點起火把照這附近，「是，幾個人受傷之外，並無大礙。擊斃五人，三人在逃，已派人暗地追蹤去向。」  
「誰幹的？」  
將冗長的毛呢大衣拉好，Erik眼睛望著只有狂風聲不斷掃過的遠方，一面悠閒地穿起侍衛遞上的羊皮手套，以抵禦冬夜裡的寒冷。  
Alex停頓了幾秒，引起國王挑眉抬起那雙灰藍眼眸，命令他說下去的堅定目光，令他無法隱藏。  
Alex和身旁的其他將軍對視一眼，輕咳幾聲才終於找回聲音，「因弗克萊德剛剛提早成為他們的進攻基地。」  
Erik皺起眉頭，不太明白所意，「怎麼可能？」  
這次他們花了半天，只來的及陸續集合不到三千人，而愛爾蘭軍隊集結了四千多名水兵，遠從愛爾蘭的貝爾法斯特而來，即使用上他們的最強軍艦船，也得花上四天三夜才可能到達，聯軍怎麼可能這麼快到達？  
除非，「…Frost家又做了什麼？」  
「……雖然聯合船隊和我們預估最快到達的時間相差不遠，但先遣部隊似乎提前駐紮。」

身為重要邊境港，因弗克萊德自古以來便是貴族Frost家的邊陲領地，時常與愛爾蘭的蓋爾貴族遙遠對峙，視為蘇格蘭和愛爾蘭之間的重要堡壘；即使被授意迎接聯合愛爾蘭部隊歸來的Janos王子，一旦被國王究責起來，Frost家依舊能夠詭辯為地方官的叛變，不沾血腥。   
國王瞬間變得猙獰冷峻的臉色，令眾人大感不妙。  
「她還真是如實地將我的話給傳出來了。」Erik那雙灰藍眼眸，在黑夜和火焰的照射下，幾乎變成墨綠，甚至更為黑暗。

「加上Frost家的私人軍隊，因弗克萊德有多少人？」  
「……包含居民約五百人…」Alex想了一下，「陛下？」  
與萬磁王冷冽的目光對上，就連Alex都忍不住驚愕，雖然平常國王的臉色也從未特別友善，但也不至於如此暴怒；Erik雖然知道有些反應過度，但他只是在對自己生氣。  
「備馬。」  
不管Alex和其他將軍不可置信，Erik下令組織一支先遣部隊，全部輕騎移動，其他人由Stanford和Ink將軍繼續帶隊，約定明天午前到達目的地，與他們會合。

看著突然發生騷動，Charles以為又發生什麼事了，只見Alex身穿盔甲全副武裝，臉色凝重地騎著駿馬朝他們快跑奔來，並在面前停下。  
「這是怎麼回事，Alex？」  
沒等Alex將馬匹停妥，Charles已經擔心地問。  
坐在馬上的年輕將軍穩重地朝他點點頭，「事情有變，請原諒我無法詳細告知。但國王陛下下令發動快攻，將有兩百精兵連夜趕抵因弗克萊德，你們就跟著其他人一起走吧。我已經和Stanford將軍…」  
「不行！」Charles緊皺眉頭，未等Alex反駁便說道：「我可是陛下親自下令擔任的首醫！不管他在哪我就也該在他身邊不是？」  
「…但…」  
「後備醫療隊我會下令讓MacTaggert和Trask負責的。」Charles還想脫下那身貂皮大衣，立刻被制止。  
Alex始終對於自己無法抵擋這個人的請求，感到相當困惱，「陛下會怪罪於我的，Charles…」  
他只剩下示弱這點，期盼能稍微產生效用，但Charles的表情根本不容分說，Alex輕嘆口氣。  
「我知道了，你們就當作緊急醫療，待在後方。」然後看向站在Charles身邊的兩個人，「照顧好Frankenstein醫生。」  
「知道了。」  
「好。」被指定叮嚀的Hank和Sean早已收起笑容，臉上因為周遭緊張的氣氛而顯得僵硬。  
Alex放鬆些許緊繃，語氣柔和，「別緊張，戰士們還得靠你們拯救，你們這樣的臉，會嚇死他們的。」  
「…知道了啦！煩死了你！」  
Sean每次都只會和他鬥嘴，Hank還是滿臉擔心地看著他。  
「要多小心注意點，Alex。」  
「我會派一些人來幫忙。」  
沒等他們回應，Alex已經拉起韁繩，策動駿馬開始奔跑離開。他們看著年輕將軍離開的身影，Charles率先回神，拍著身邊兩名年輕人的肩膀安慰。  
「走吧，得快點準備了！」  
「是，大人。」

然而，那是傳聞中，也無可比擬的可怖命令。

Charles從未看過如此發展的戰爭，幾乎令他不寒而慄。萬磁王的著名的機動隊雖然只有兩百人，對上Frost家私兵和Janos王子的情報部隊，卻是殺人如麻，如入無人之地。  
他們在情報兵趕回因弗克萊德的格林諾克鎮長堡壘後不久，便立刻使用快襲進攻；除了居民外，城內的士兵毫無防備，全都被就地處決，哀號聲霎時隨處可聽聞，而居民們只能掩門發抖，不敢抵抗。  
Charles所組織的醫療小組雖然跟在機動隊後方不遠，仍舊對於如此一面倒的屠殺感到懼怕，儘管Erik的國王軍陸續也有傷亡傳出，令他們忙進忙出，但看著燈火通明的城鎮，Charles內心的不安有增無減。

 

肥胖的格林諾克鎮長Nixon暗夜中被士兵從寢室拖到大廳，一路大放闕詞質問，直到他被丟在那個，自己從來都只有看著別人下跪，而Nixon始終高傲蔑視的高腳椅前，他看向坐著的那個人的身影，突然失去聲息。  
所有隨從都在保護他時陸續被殺而亡，Nixon嚇得幾乎腿軟站不起身，只能任由著別人拖行，耳邊的妻妾女兒尖叫喊聲，只讓他更為麻痺。

以Richard Nixon的地位，只在多年前登基大典，隨著禮節團前往愛丁堡的加冕廣場時，遙遠地見過那張如同鋼鐵般堅硬的臉孔，五官模糊。  
但不知為何，他明白，這就是王座上的人；黑暗中，他的堡壘裡被點燃的火炬照耀出如同白晝般明亮，而那雙灰藍眼眸，冰冷地與左手無名指上的金黃王戒相距不遠，像在指責他對於國王及國家的不忠。

Richard Nixon即使後悔接受Frost家的命令，此時也早已於事無補。  
但他們這種地位的人也不就是這樣，只能在王室與貴族夾縫中求生存，怪只怪自己沒能力，居然從隔壁的小村莊，好不容易調到因弗克萊德中心城鎮擔任鎮長，也不過三年時間，他油水都還沒撈夠，就遇到愛爾蘭多次挑釁的破事。  
但就算他想反抗又有什麼辦法，以自己這種地方官的小角色，也無法左右貴族捎來的命令，但最後要承擔責任的，還是他們。

他不禁想起來，Erik Lehnsherr之所以為何被稱為萬磁王。  
據聞，蘇格蘭王從小就擅長任何兵器，只要是有關金屬類製品在他手上，全都如同聽話的孩童般，一一臣服，不管那是否為真，至少他們的國王擅長打勝仗這倒是唯一可以確定的，即使是內戰。

「…Nixon騎士？」  
低沉嗓音更令對方富有磁性，但對此時的Nixon而言卻有如死亡喪鐘。他喊他為騎士，更像諷刺。國王沒有動作，臉色依舊沉重，左手寬大手掌及手指掐著自己的臉頰及太陽穴，右手手指輕敲椅座。  
許久沒有聽見他的回應，那雙冰冷眼眸再度掃了回來，Nixon立刻感覺到自己又被推了一把，整個趴伏在地，「…國、國王陛下……」  
「你知道你犯下的錯嗎？」  
他們的國王語調平穩到有些令人難以承受，Nixon從來都不知道，君王的威嚴竟會是如此使人懼怕，妻女始終不停歇的哭泣聲也被嚇得停止。  
「我不該聽從Frost家的私兵進駐、不該接受Janos王子的金錢誘惑，我……」Nixon的腦筋一片空白，只能不停向他的君王如實陳述那些貴族們脅迫聽從，直到王搖手讓他停止。  
「還有一件事…」  
他看見灰藍眼眸裡的怒意並沒有消褪，「陛下？」  
「對那台黑色馬車下手，是誰的主意？」  
「Frost家的人說，那裡面的人將會毀滅蘇格蘭，所以我就…」  
沒有讓他有反應時間，一道銀光便砍了過來，Nixon的身首立刻被分開來，失去聲息，溫熱血液撒了一地，女人的銳利尖叫和哭泣聲充滿整個空間，不停對著他的殘忍叫囂。  
蘇格蘭王的表情冷漠可佈，即使這樣仍舊沒有完全消弭他的怒氣，Alex皺著眉頭上前請求告知該如何處理其他人時，那雙灰藍眼眸斂下眼光，由侍衛為其披上毛呢斗篷離開前，只給他留下一句令他楞在當地的命令。  
「全燒了。」

Charles和其他人趕到時，格林諾克堡壘已陷入一片火海，熾烈火焰幾乎照亮周遭附近，除了國王軍隊之外，他們並沒有看見其他人或戰俘出現，那如同遊魂般站立在剩餘的焦黑土堆前。  
他覺得自己的血液全都凍結，明明雪已經停止，因弗克萊德終年不停的海風卻吹得Charles難以忍受。  
Erik面無表情地從靜默的人群中走來，後面跟著他的護衛們，經過Charles面前時，沒有任何接觸，就連眼神都不曾落下。  
像是向Charles表明的是，他是國王，他們的生命本就由他決定生死，從來就不需要對誰解釋。而這些人背叛他們的國家、他們的王，就算處以極刑也不為過。

他發著抖，突然想向前追上那個強迫自己挺起肩膀的男人背影，但Charles最終還是向後退縮，因為Sean又出來找他，朝他不斷大吼著，許多戰爭中受傷的騎士和士兵都還有很多來不及處理的大小傷勢，他只是走出帳篷想透點氣抽根菸。  
Charles只是個醫生，為受傷生病的人搶救回他們的生命；但Erik是國王，掌握國家生存與未來，需要在很多事情裡做出取捨，無法後悔。  
但他還是沒由來覺得內心難過，很難過。

 

沒有太多時間可想，天亮之後聯合軍隊的四千水兵，還是會朝著因弗克萊德襲來，而他們除了發動奇襲的兩百人，在戰事中折損三十名，後方大批軍隊則尚未到達，情報卻不斷傳來對方的逼近。  
Erik另外選擇了一個較為隱密，卻更能看清海上動靜的位置下令駐紮，而由Stanford將軍帶領的主軍雖然較為延遲，但也在午前順利抵達，眾人立刻展開部署而忙得不可開交。  
主帳篷裡的會議沒有絲毫停歇，就連午餐也是送進去，大家邊開會邊進行，情報也不停地由偵查兵陸續帶進去，而國王和將帥們的臉色只有越來越顯得鐵青，毫無鬆動。

被這樣的氣氛感染，所有士兵都滿臉擔憂陰沉，Charles看著許多看來都還不到十八歲的年輕少年，俊朗的五官此時全都寫滿對戰事憂愁不安，但他們只是靜靜地坐在火堆旁，拿著藍色顏料塗著自己的臉。  
對這些戰士而言，藍色代表的死亡和無畏，驅使他們為了國家、榮譽而勇敢不懼。  
Sean站在他身邊始終沉默，看著少年們嘴裡嚼著菸草的味道，冷冽的北風將他的臉頰凍得發紅。  
「對人民來說，權利這些都不是最重要的，我們所要求的只有肚子溫飽。」軍帽將Sean的那頭紅髮給掩蓋住，他緊緊抱著手臂，臉色蒼白，高大的Hank也不發一語，站在距離他們幾步之遙。  
「但我們總是要為了這些東西出賣生命。」  
「那就只能期望我們的主將的戰略出類拔萃，獨一無二。」聽著他們有意無意地有一搭沒一搭說著，Charles沒有回應，一隻手插在內裡口袋裡，撫摸著那圓形金屬上的紋路。

敵人在接近傍晚時出現五艘軍艦的船蹤，依照Erik他們散布出去的假消息，希望聯合軍隊能夠以為因弗克萊德還在Frost家的掌控下。  
因為不確定消息是否完整送達，及是否被敵人接受，所以冒險等待那些軍艦更靠近港口停泊區；這時候就連Alex也不得不佩服國王的耐心，在所有將軍都難免浮動時，只有他依舊不為所動。  
那雙冰冷眼眸只花了幾秒時間讓心思飄到救護區，然後便撈起他的懷錶像在確認幸運數，久到Alex的心臟都快要從喉嚨裡跳出來時，他才聽聞那聲淡然而堅定的命令。  
「發射。」  
司旗官一得到命令，立刻舉起手中紅旗，藏在峭壁上的整隊弓箭手立刻拔手拉弓；聯合軍隊的第一二艘軍艦也同時進入停泊區範圍，船上士兵已沉不住氣，陸續下船透氣走到平台上，才終於感覺些許不對勁。  
距離不遠，面對著港口的懸崖上，如同黑雲般朝他們的方向下降，在眾人都還搞不清楚狀況時，箭雨迅速將他們刺穿，其中夾雜了部分燃燒的火箭，順著風向，如有神助的準確掉落在船上四周，接著便是連串不停地大砲攻擊。  
許多人只能跳船求生，好不容易爬上岸，卻立刻被埋伏在港口的士兵，亂刀砍死；在那之後的其他艘軍艦看到如此情況，也只能連忙後退，部分火箭也打到他們身上，只能趕忙撲滅，並開始進行砲火攻擊。  
即使殲滅了兩艘戰力，聯合軍隊依舊擁有相當強大的攻擊，當他們注意到剩餘的三艘軍艦準備開始調整船型，國王立即下令撤退；這是他們初戰的勝利，但戰爭才剛開始。

 

 

Tbc  
* * *  
作者不小心露出其他文章裡凶狠的一面了。我一直以為之前還算溫馨(?)

但其他人似乎感覺沉重，哈，那下次更新不就........

欸、但馬克白白本來就得寫寫戰爭小品促進感情嘛~大概 : D


	7. Chapter 7

戰事從那天起，便沒完沒了。  
就在奇襲聯合軍隊，造成對方戰力大傷後，士兵們受到氣氛鼓舞，而不斷高喊著：『吾王萬歲！蘇格蘭萬歲！天佑艾森哈特一世！』後，所有士兵們的臉上全帶著自信驕傲，即使臉上的藍色顏料被雨水、雪水或海水給洗褪，他們仍充滿了無畏之心。  
但聯合軍隊也非省油的燈，不急於硬拚，雖然折損兩艘軍艦，剩下的三艘船後退至砲火射程距離的海灣外停放，就那樣整晚對峙。  
經過一晚異常寧靜的暗夜，Charles終於在黎明前將所有傷病患，都完全救護，他和Hank、Sean全都各自倒在空白的病床上，無法動彈，連身上的髒污及血漬也沒力氣脫除，就已經昏睡過去。

恍惚中似乎有些聲響，Charles雖然想起身，但最後只在朦朧中費力地眨了幾下眼睛，便聽到那令他安心的低沉聲線，竟如此溫柔，熟悉的味道令他掙扎著想起，卻被壓回。  
「睡吧。我只是來看看你。」  
寬大粗糙的大手，輕輕來回撫弄他的頭髮，像在安慰般，Charles有些抗拒地抓住，拉著對方的手，讓他停在臉頰上無法動彈時，明顯感受到對方忍耐不住的笑意，Charles只掙扎了一會兒，便牢牢地昏睡過去。  
這次，遠比方才還要睡得深沉，因為他知道，這個人會傾盡所有保護自己，但究竟為何他會如此確信，或許是在頃刻之間，Charles難得瞥見，那個人發自內心的溫暖笑容，而不是平常帶著些許高傲的感覺。  
他感覺全身都被溫暖的包裹住。如同一場幻夢。

以至於當Charles突然又在一個陌生環境裡醒來時，瞬間仍因疲累及睡眠不足，而且沒有惡夢的完美熟睡狀態過後，產生難以言喻的異樣感。  
他還是在軍帳裡，但不是國王的那個，可以確信。因為這裡大概只有國王帳篷的四分之一大，除了他正坐著的一張行軍床外，別無其他用具。  
Charles看到自己的行李廂被安穩地放在角落時，突然似乎意識到了什麼，而有些低落，但很快地便讓沒有通報，就大喇喇掀開他帳篷進入的Sean，給拉回心思，Hank手腳慌亂地跟在身後。  
「噢！大人，您終於醒了！」  
沒有注意到Charles因為自己過於高亢的音調，再度感到頭痛，Sean邊替他將行李箱打開整理，邊撈出衣服並將貂皮斗篷放在一旁，好讓他隨時更換時還在繼續說。  
「Hank和我醒來沒看到您都嚇出一身汗！」  
「…什麼？」  
Charles掐著額頭皺眉的模樣，Hank看見立刻走上前關心，「您哪裡不舒服嗎？」  
聽到Hank這麼問，Sean也停下手邊工作，注意到他們的視線，Charles只是面露些許疲憊，「我想，我需要來杯菊花茶來舒緩頭痛。」  
Hank立刻走出帳篷，過了一會兒手裡便拿著小棉布袋，為他沖泡熱水，而Sean則再度為他蓋上一件毛呢外套，縮著四肢，Charles不得不為自己的虛弱體力感到哀嘆。  
「您剛到愛丁堡不久，就遇上戰事，難怪身體有些吃不消了。」  
加上蘇格蘭冬季嚴寒，看來就生長在良好家世裡的Charles，剛從倫敦旅行過來的疲累尚未褪去，就被捲進了戰爭中。  
接過Hank為他準備的菊花茶，光聞味道，已漸感舒適，快速在幾口內喝完，滿足地向後躺去，邊拉緊身上的黑色大衣時，突然停下動作。  
「還有什麼不適嗎？」  
還在幫他拉好枕頭的Sean好笑地看著他，卻見Charles全身僵硬。  
「……怎麼會…這件大衣？」  
不知Charles此時內心難以言喻的心情，Sean聽到他的問句時還忍不住調侃，「我們半夜醒來找不到您嚇了一大跳，結果卻看見陛下抱著您走到這裡來…」  
……原來那不是夢？  
「我才知道，首席還有個獨立帳篷！真是太好了！」Sean的語調越說越開心，「要是陛下多來幾次，您的行李廂可能都放不下自己的衣服了大人。」  
Charles努力保持住臉上的平靜，卻隱藏不了發抖的手，最後是Hank拉住Sean繼續說。  
直到那兩人離去，他才終於能夠卸下面具，總是隱藏著自己安好的表情，這是Charles在倫敦時的壞習慣，成為Victor Frankenstein後，已經很久不那麼做了；他讓自己更隨心所欲地暢所欲言，帶著危險與些許神經質的異樣感，都只會令他再遊走各地酒吧時更具魅力。

不行，他得快逃！  
所有一切逐漸都在脫序，Charles得在那之前，離開這裡。  
可惜，他仍錯失機會。  
那天稍晚，在午前一小時，聯合軍隊突然開始了猛烈砲擊，一時間緊急的急促號角聲不斷吹響，士兵們隨手拿起武器，開始了與死亡交戰的另一天。

 

Charles從那之後好幾天，始終在救護區裡忙碌，連休息時間都沒有，除了他之外的軍醫及助手配置，約有百人，如此人數，卻得救治遠比他們多上好幾倍的傷亡人數。  
他大略掌握軍醫們各自擅長的領域後，便下令各自成立負責區域，一開始當然受到其他醫生的質疑與反抗，所幸MacTaggert醫生對於他的想法感到贊同，其他以Trask醫生為首的人才沒再多說什麼。  
因為眾多軍醫擅長的部門不同，Charles要求他們互相幫助，並在接收到傷患時要求立即判斷傷勢程度及種類，送到適合的救護區裡去，此舉不僅大大提升他們的救護效率及醫療品質，傷患的存活率也相對升高許多。  
原先還對Charles存有疑慮的軍醫，如今也陸續接受了他的調度；其過人的知識及經驗，卻始終溫和有禮，謙讓有加的態度，使得許多人很快地不由自主地接納。

「真是不敢相信，Frankenstein醫生你如此年輕，竟如此博學多聞。」  
不得不說，以Joseph MacTaggert過人的俊俏臉蛋，高大身材下，如軍人般挺直的背脊這在他們這群怪異組合裡，同樣相當獨特。  
手裡就算只拿著煙管，也能讓那些名媛仕女心花怒放不已，更何況，其貴族之後的身世，難怪他一開口，其他人也不敢多說些什麼。  
「您過獎了，MacTaggert醫生。」他已經不知道自己上回躺在床上是什麼時候，儘管滿身疲累，Charles但仍提起精神給他一個微笑。  
「別管Trask，他只是妒忌你長得好看，能力又好。」MacTaggert輕聲笑著，就連Hank也忍不住羞澀地笑著。  
Charles苦笑著搖頭，也跟著拿出口袋裡的菸斗，而MacTaggert便為他點燃，遞出火柴，Charles滿臉感謝地靠了過去，低頭準備經由對方的幫助點燃煙管時，突然看見了那抹如岩石般堅毅的身影，不小心將菸草抖落到地上。  
其他人還在覺得他的舉動奇怪時，順著他的視線看去，突然驚愕得不禁張大嘴巴，「陛下…」  
「參見陛下…」  
眾人如海浪席捲般地低頭單膝跪下行禮，Charles看著身著深藍色毛呢斗篷，頭戴金色滾邊的三角帽，幾乎沒什麼特別綴飾。

對國王而言，Erik的穿衣風格可以說是無趣，但不管怎麼穿，只能依靠他的天生俊俏仍能顯得出眾。  
他的紅髮在冬陽照射下顯得更為耀眼，斗篷在勁風吹拂下，不斷來回撥弄，但臉上的神情依舊嚴厲而緊繃，毫無笑容，其他人全都嚇得早就低下頭，不敢對視。  
Erik的視線始終都在他身上，Charles以為對方就要向自己走來時，國王卻轉身就走，留下站在原地的Alex不明究理地來回看著他們倆人，其他人才剛鬆口氣，卻見Charles突然快步跟了上去。

那瞬間，他想也沒想地，踏出第一個步伐時，便已後悔，但Alex看向他，朝Charles點了點頭，揮手讓其他侍衛待在原地；Erik的每個步伐都很大，他幾乎得小跑步才能追上，樹叢隔開他們和其他人的目光，Charles忍不住出聲叫喚：「E、Erik、Wait…」  
黑色身影因為他的聲音而停止前進，Charles卻因為沒能來的及，而整個人撞上國王的背，吃痛地捂著自己的臉，Charles覺得他的鼻子可能要流鼻血了，卻聽對方那難以置信的回應：「…Charles？」  
聽見對方叫喚，他才想起自己整個人還貼在國王背上，連忙要挪開，卻又被人給從腰間給拉了回去，那令冬天更有如冰原般冷峻的臉，幾乎融化般地裂開，直到劇烈響聲突然出現在距離他們不遠－－－－－Charles剛剛還站著的那個帳篷－－－救護帳篷－－－在他們面前被砲彈炸個粉碎。

他們一左一右地轉過臉去，無法相信眼前所見，剛剛還在忙進忙出，總算恢復生機的帳篷，頃刻間又是痛苦肆虐，哀嚎四起，耳邊緊急敲響的鈴聲夾雜著號角和人們不斷呼喊的聲音，一團混亂。  
Erik拉緊他的手，讓Charles整個貼在自己背後，急忙要和Alex會合，卻又突然聽見一聲火砲磨擦砲管射發出的響聲，Erik抬頭一看，就見一顆朝著他們的方向襲來，下意識地，他拉著Charles立刻往樹叢中間鑽。  
看著火炮落在樹叢附近不遠，Alex幾乎刷白了臉，不管衝擊帶來的龐大風波及泥沙，拔腿就往那裡邊喊邊跑，「Shit－－－Charles！！！陛下！！！」他分不清臉上是泥土，還是淚水。

衝擊瞬間，Charles轉身被人拉進懷裡，只能閉緊雙眼，雙手緊抱對方；因為強大衝擊力，他們翻滾了好幾圈才終於停下；起先，聲音遙遠，估計是距離爆炸太近，影響他的耳膜，但Charles約略知道那是Alex朝著他們衝來，但他聽不清對方在叫喊些什麼，直過幾分鐘，一切才終於恢復。  
「醫生？…陛下？」  
Charles朝他睜開眼時，他看見Alex幾乎哭了出來，「嘿、我沒事…」  
但他連著咳嗽了好幾聲，Erik因為衝擊昏了過去還沒醒來，侍衛和Alex幫忙著將壓在Charles身上的國王移開，卻引來一陣悶哼，Charles連忙阻止他們繼續動作。  
眼角因為撞擊而流血，緊皺眉頭的Erik臉色蒼白得可怕，Charles急忙翻看他身上是否受傷，腹部、四肢都沒看見滲血，Charles才剛放下心來，卻在扯開斗篷時發現他們最不想見到的…  
「God…Charles……怎麼辦？好多血…」Alex無法置信地看著眼前景象，國王左肩上的血漬飛快蔓延開，他的手不同顫抖地只能看向醫生，其他侍衛也滿臉慌張，「陛下、他…」  
「Alex、Alex你聽我說…」  
「怎麼、怎麼可能會…」  
Charles深呼口氣，卻看Alex和其他人面對眼前情況全都手忙腳亂，他用力地打了Alex一巴掌，力量之大，令Alex險些跌倒；不可置信地撫摸著臉看向Charles，那張依舊有些稚氣而清秀的臉龐，此時卻看來如此堅毅。  
「Erik就交給我，不要擔心，」Charles平緩而自信的語調如此穩重，「你是元帥，現在起，這裡所有人都要依靠你的判斷。」  
「……我…」  
「你可以的。」  
那雙明亮的雙眼毫無猶豫，堅定地看著他，Alex緩緩點頭，終於回復神采，「陛下就麻煩你了。」  
「快去吧！」Charles沒等他回答，已經開始撕開Erik的絲質上衣，觀察傷勢，Alex留下兩名侍衛幫忙，其他跟著他又開始奔跑起來。

 

他能聽見王宮中窗簾被風掀起的聲音，甚至是小時後漫步在吉諾莎花園裡，滿山遍谷的花香，但更多的是那些腳步聲，以及人們在床邊來回談論聲，他始終無法睜開眼睛，什麼都只感到煩躁，不僅是忽冷忽熱的氣溫，或是身體上的疼痛，全都讓他難以忍受。

Erik嘗試屏棄那些聲響，卻一次次皆以失敗作收。他痛苦的喘息，試圖驅趕那些精神或是肉體上的令他不舒服的所有事物，竟如此困難，不知過了多久，他只感覺全身無力，再沒有反抗，才終於逐漸感到平穩，所有吵雜都已遠去。  
…他死了嗎？  
對Erik而言，只有死亡，才能達到最終的寧靜，否則就只有活在復仇或擔憂失去的日子裡。

他不知道自己昏睡了多久，空氣中有著油燈的味道，燃火的柴堆保持裡面的溫暖，Erik還聞到那抹令自己無比想念，清淡的佛手柑和茉莉氣味。  
睜開眼時，沒有如同預期般地見到那雙總令他感到平和的美麗眼眸，Erik的確感到有些失望，費力搞清楚自己依舊躺在王帳時，耳邊沒有任何吵雜混亂，反而令Erik覺得不對勁，掙扎著想起身，卻發現那個躺在他左手邊睡著的年輕男人，衣著隨興拉著自己的手腕，渾身散發著溫暖平和氣息。

太好了，至少看來沒有受到什麼傷。  
想起自己情急之下，將Charles納入身下，用全身保護他的情形，Erik的平和只維持了幾秒，腦袋立刻又開始快轉起來。

感覺到動靜，Charles突然驚醒過來，手忙腳亂之中，在看到Erik醒來時，忍不住愣了一下才緩緩回過神來，朝他輕輕微笑。  
「你終於醒了…」  
Erik沒有忽略，對方全身的緊繃終於放鬆以及全身疲累的姿態。  
「…我怎麼了嗎？」  
Charles因為他這句話而輕笑出聲，接著突然眼眶泛淚，「你嚇死我了，失血過多，還不斷來回發燒昏迷了三天……」  
聽到他的醫生這麼說，Erik終於明白為何就連在昏迷中，他也是惡夢連連；但看到Charles那張有些頹廢的臉，他就無法抱怨。  
「…到底怎麼回事？」

因為左肩受到劇烈撞擊撕裂，加上高燒多日，Erik的身軀仍舊衰弱，就連嗓音都因發炎而更為低沉許多，他朝對方伸出手，Charles盯著那隻右手好幾秒，嘆了口氣，才終於回握住他的。  
「聯軍繞到港口另一方發動奇襲。」  
「………」  
「第一擊打中救護區，約有三十一人死亡，一百多名輕重傷。MacTaggert醫生傷重不治…」Hank和Sean當下也受到波及，所幸都只是些燒灼傷。  
「…什麼？」  
Erik難掩激動地看著他，急忙想起身，卻被Charles壓回去，「放心，Alex立刻帶領眾人啟動反擊，並下令全軍掩護後退一公里，雖然讓聯軍攻占了港口區小角落，但這並不是太大問題。」  
更何況，這兩天開始下雨，離家良久的聯軍軍心想來也開始渙散，這些行動，也不過是急於得到關鍵進展所做的反撲。  
感覺到他放鬆下來，Charles收回了輕按在他右肩上的手，歪著頭這才露出那好看的微笑，「再睡一下？」  
但Erik搖搖頭，面對幾次生死交關，他已毫不掩飾地將視線死死盯在對方身上，Charles害羞地側過頭，然後滿臉受不了他地又回過頭，抽回他們交疊在一起的手時，Charles又是一臉無奈，但這反應只讓Erik將手握得更緊。  
「我只是要幫你看下傷口，好嗎？」  
聽到Charles這麼說，Erik這才捨得放開那隻手；更近地貼近他身邊，Charles傾身觀察了下白布的暈染情況，所幸已停止流血時，他才終於放下心來露出微笑，「就連Alex…」

沒讓他來的及說完，Charles就被一隻手壓了下來，他整個撞在對方臉上，但Erik並沒有因為吃痛而放開，這次的吻完全不像之前在馬車裡，幾乎令他沒有空隙呼吸，狂熱到無法控制。  
Erik的舌頭輕易撬開，瘋狂地在他口中肆虐，Charles想拉開距離，就又立刻被拉回，只能斷斷續續地發出嗚咽。  
依依不捨拉開些微距離，Charles不停喘氣地差點跌在Erik身上，只好半放棄地躺在國王胸前換氣，接著開始笑起來，「…天哪，老實說，這我還真的沒想到……」  
「…想到什麼？」  
Erik壓抑輕喘的聲音貼在頭頂，又令他忍不住輕笑，Charles輕抬起頭，兩人的距離如此相近，而那個笑容總令人百看不厭，「蘇格蘭國王喜歡我？」  
代替回答，他只得到了另一個更為纏綿的吻。

 

 

Tbc  
* * *  
恩...該結束這場戰爭。  
因為發動戰爭就是要引發小宇宙的)菸


	8. Chapter 8

寫在文前 :

1.Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Michael.

2.這篇文X-Men: Apocalypse播映前會完結。

但不介意的話來留個言告訴我，想多篇幅完結，還是少篇幅?如果沒留言，那就自動歸列為少篇幅。留言期限就到我下次發文前，就這樣。

3.多愛我點，不要拍打太用力。脾氣不很好。: D

 

* * * 

 

在Erik還沒醒來前，他就只是坐在那，握著對方的手腕數脈搏，看著他平穩呼吸，Charles才能覺得心裡踏實，前面幾天的日子，他簡直無法回想。

Erik一直因為左肩傷口發炎，而不斷陷入高燒而昏迷的日子，傷口旁還有著因為撞擊而產生的大片瘀青，抬手測試時，並未造成脫臼或骨折，這是不幸中的大幸。  
一切以救護國王最為要緊，但因被攻擊的正是醫療區域，原本就顯得人手不足的醫生或修士、助理，許多也都在此次中受傷或死亡，更加水深火熱；儘管Charles也不喜歡Trask態度，但其醫術精湛仍是他們所需的。  
他在Hank和Sean的幫助下，完成初期為Erik緊急處理後，第一件要緊事，就是立刻緊急動手術，為Trask保住那隻嚴重挫傷的手，現在他們無法再輕易失去任何同伴。

雖然如同孩童般纖細短小，但Charles並沒有露出驚奇的目光，Trask那雙淺藍色眼眸深沉地盯著他，他也不是不知道。  
「你知道我是Forst家的家臣吧？」與如同幼童的身軀不同，Trask的聲音異常低沉而富有磁性，表情冷靜。  
Charles邊拿起針線開始在他的手上來回縫戳，邊指揮著Hank和其他人處理其他傷患，還得忙著回過頭來回應眼前這個同樣不可小覷的對象，歪著頭沒好氣地翻了個白眼。  
「我要是知道，最一開始該做的就是不接近這個國家一步。」Charles毫不掩飾的憤恨語氣令對方忍不住大笑。  
「這倒是沒錯，你看起來不像個傻瓜。」  
那雙淺藍眼眸下沒有任何嘲笑，Trask醫生也沒有再多說什麼，即使面對Charles縫合手術，他也只是皺著眉頭，沒喊痛。  
看著流暢漂亮的縫線完成，Sean立刻接過去幫他用棉布包紮，輕聲交代好好休息，但Trask跳下軍床，拍拍身上的灰塵，一旁高大的僕役立刻為他們家少爺穿上鞋子，Sean實在討厭這個矮人。  
Trask雖然外表缺陷，遭受許多歧視，但他並不是沒有能力，而且不可否認的是Trask家醫藥事業，也是在他的努力下，更加茁壯發展，甚至對外的大英帝國和愛爾蘭輸出貿易。擁有貿易也必須和國內權貴保持良好關係，比起嚴厲固執的Lehnsherr家族，Trask當然直接依靠了Forst家這棵大樹。

雖然總是氣燄囂張，但他們沒想到，已經受了傷的Trask居然又開始為始終有增無減的傷兵進行治療；看到其他人對他這副模樣，全都投以詫異目光，Trask只是瞪著他們：「我只是受傷，並不代表我就動不了。」  
「……太好了，有了Trask大人幫忙，實在是太好了！」Hank老實地忍不住鬆了口氣。  
Trask瞇著眼沒有說話，只和Charles對看了一眼，「雖然我討厭MacTaggert那傢伙，長得帥、還是個貴族、老婆又漂亮，實在讓人討厭…但，他死了還是讓人覺得可惜……」  
全部的人聽見Trask都陸續沉默下來，甚至連Hank和Sean都差點難過到流下眼淚，只能勉強撐住。

MacTaggert醫生在攻擊當下，就站在衝擊的最前方，他們兩個人當時都還沒反應過來時，就被他推開，跌到帳棚後面，火炮在距離他們不到一百呎的地方爆炸開來，而MacTaggert醫生就因為手腳斷裂，當場傷重不治。  
Charles緊抱著他們的肩膀安慰，語調平穩而堅定，對著所有人說道：「我們得為MacTaggert醫生守護受傷的士兵們，大家請再撐一下，等Summers將軍擊退敵人，會派些人手來幫忙的！」  
「是，Frankenstein醫生！」  
「再撐一下！」  
Charles就是有著這種魔力，他的表情溫和，語氣堅信地同樣影響著所有人，儘管隨後他就被急忙來找的侍衛們拉走，因為Erik又開始發燒，Trask要他趕緊離開，照顧好他們的國王，就等於為他們穩定軍心。  
而這對Alex而言，也是支撐他擔負起責任，不僅得在暫失首領時，帶領眾人進行反擊之外，還得一團混亂中，成功讓所有人撤退至安全區域，並再度擺出足以震懾敵人，不敢隨意侵略的營地。

但對Charles而言，那些貴族參將卻總是以著名為關切國王的名義，實為威迫、監視他的作為，不停地來回進出王帳中沒完沒了地出主意，或是諷刺著英格蘭醫生的能力。  
『哎呀！不是聽說倫敦的醫生能力最為先進了？看來也還好嘛…』  
『我們陛下身體一向過人，怎麼可能如此脆弱！是不是你這小子亂動什麼手腳？』  
『嘖嘖，怎麼能對尊貴的陛下用這種方式呢…真是太無禮了……』  
因為Alex也並非是上層貴族出身，而是被Erik提攜上來，等級卻與他們平起平坐，時常也遭受到那些人的排擠，Charles也不是沒見過世面的鄉下孩子，當然聽的出來這些紈褲子弟的挖苦。  
Charles對那些諷刺並沒有什麼反應，只是把現實與幻夢間無法區分而不斷掙扎的Erik壓回床上，他的淡然處之，讓那些抱著盔甲的貴族少爺們更為惱怒，Alex立刻挺身擋在他們之間，幾名將軍和侍衛，也都是跟著Alex一路浴血苦幹至如今，怎麼可能放任他被人欺侮。

眼見衝突一即發，Charles正想上前阻止，突然就被人抓住，他目瞪口呆地看著，明明發著高燒，全身無力，面無血色還受著重傷，卻還如此勉強，Charles咬著嘴唇忍耐著不讓眼淚落下。  
「全都、給我滾出去！」  
聽見那個滿是嘶啞聲音，帳篷內的所有人全都意外充滿默契地轉頭，難以置信地看向眼前景象－－－  
那名醫生艱難地扶起的不正是他們的國王，儘管臉色蒼白，但那雙不怒而威的眼神，正牢牢地盯著他們，那些人的氣勢瞬間而滅，說話不停結巴，「陛、陛、陛、陛下……您醒…」  
沒等他們說完，Erik隱忍著怒氣，語氣更為低沉，「不要…再讓我說一次……」  
「但是、他…」  
「滾！」

看著那幾個人垂喪離去後，Erik立刻就又全身發軟倒了回去，Charles差點沒能接住，還好Alex連忙上前，「陛下！…陛下怎麼了？」  
Charles仔細觀察著Erik的臉色和反應，又拿了一些特效藥讓他喝下，並確認傷口也沒再溢出鮮血，直過一會兒，Erik終於發出安穩的鼾聲，眾人才終於放心下來，「放心，暫時沒事的。」  
「真的嗎？」經過這幾天Erik的情況總是起伏不定，Alex內心實在煎熬。  
輕輕拍著年輕將軍的肩膀，Charles微笑地對著他和其他人說：「去休息吧，各位已經太累了，還有許多事得由你們處理。」  
「Charles、你也…」  
雖然想說服Charles回去休息，但他已經拿了椅子坐在床邊，眼神專注地看著國王；隱約感覺到視線，Charles回頭看見Alex時，還是給了他一個微笑，「去睡會兒吧，有事我會派人通知。」  
Alex只是習慣沉默少言，但並不代表他什麼都不明白。  
「……Charles，他會受傷不是你的錯。」  
聽見Alex離去前，沒頭沒尾地，突然對他喊了一聲，Charles先是愣住，接著露出了那種莫名令人心碎的笑容，朝他輕點著頭。  
「睡吧，Alex。」

 

只有在深夜時分，所有人都陷入沉睡時，Charles才能如此肆無忌憚地單用目光，獨自觸摸並擁抱Erik所有。  
美好的眉線與五官稜角，不斷輕顫著的睫毛，是那雙總是緊盯他身影的灰藍瞳孔，在黑暗中，全都只屬於他一個人。

前兩天，這裡全天候守了許多人，總是因為國王的身體變化，而不停前後忙碌，但撐了好幾天的疲累，今天他們也早已體力透支。  
短短幾天的折磨，Erik的臉頰就凹陷消瘦不少，眼窩在油燈忽明忽滅照射下，顯得更為深邃；身為遊走於倫敦的上流人士，Charles當然不至於如此愚笨，感覺不出對方幾乎露骨的情感，畢竟名媛仕女與紳士們的交流，也總是早就隨著談笑聲中，向心儀的女子示意，進而共度春宵。

失去妻子和兒子後的一段時間，他的確行為失序得有些嚴重，除了酗酒問題至今仍有些棘手之外，至少Charles還記得，無論是和當天搭訕的男人或女人享樂之時，從沒把任何人帶回家。  
他只是想找個地方躲藏，不讓別人看見軟弱的那面，所以總是表現得像另一個Charles，也就是後來的Victor Frankenstein，滿是熱情，毫無轉圜餘地激烈，讓那些保守的貴族們望而生卻；偶而露出原來Charles，浮露出迷人神情，沒人能夠輕易退出。

但Erik和那些人全都不同。  
他的求愛表現簡直就和治國方略一致，直率而固執，為他引來許多抱怨及尊敬夾雜的情感，人們怎是分不清自己該愛他，還是更為恨他。如此想來，Charles又忍不住嘴角彎笑。  
但他還是害怕，要知道，他已經很久很久沒有認真愛一個人了。  
輕輕撥開散落在Erik眼角旁的髮絲，Charles趴在他的右手旁，捏著對方的手腕聽著心臟跳動的聲音，強而有力，平穩包圍著他的腦袋。

 

在Erik懷中醒來時，Charles有點分不清是頭比較痛，還是因為縮在對方懷裡時，無法動彈的手臂，但胸口滿溢的是說不明白的酸甜感。  
怎麼都拉不開不讓他離開的Erik，互相對峙的兩人，最後還是Charles敗下陣來，只好妥協，雖然他也不是那麼討厭，瀰漫在周圍，Erik莫名讓他能夠感到平靜，所有混亂都不曾在腦中怒吼狂奔。  
而Erik仍在堅持往他的額頭壓上晨吻，他沒想過對方可說是浪漫的人。  
眼皮還難以掙開的模樣，惹得Erik耐不住輕笑，Charles不知道他已經醒了多久，難道就只是一直盯著他睡覺的臉？  
「你有點嚇到我了Erik…」  
雖然這麼說，但Charles無法拋棄暖被和Erik懷抱的誘惑，只能繼續趴在他胸前掙扎的模樣，使人憐愛，而他們仍舊衣著完好。  
「我隨便都能震懾住任何人的。」  
Charles被Erik毫不在意地模樣，惹得再度哈哈大笑，Erik也沒有鬆開他的打算，縮緊手臂，恨不得將Charles藏在自己懷裡，永不放開。  
如果可以，他們可以就那樣耗上一天，但Erik是國王，是世界上最不能擁有自己時間的人種。  
Charles也是，醫生大概是這個軍營裡，唯一可以比國王還忙碌的人了，而他休息了一晚沒被打擾，已十分難得，看著天色明亮的程度，他也該去巡視了。

不管Erik的抗議，Charles邊和對方糾纏，邊笑著推開，只差沒威脅著他再靠近，自己就賞他的傷口一拳；雖然左肩肯定十分疼痛，而且高燒多天，體力尚待恢復，但Erik還是站起身來，伸手將他攬近身時，Charles忍不住又翻了個白眼。  
Erik只是將鼻尖靠在他的臉頰，接著滑到脖子旁，像在確認些什麼，惹得Charles發癢，咯咯笑出聲，但他的身高也只能將頭靠在對方肩膀。  
「諸事小心，Charles。」  
對方顯得低沉的聲線，透露出擔心。離開這裡之後，他們就再也無法顧慮到對方死活，只能不斷為了解決眼前發生的事而不停忙碌。  
Charles抬起他那雙容納所有星辰的眼睛，伸手撐住Erik的臉頰，回以另一個吻。

看著Charles離去的背影完全沒入轉角，Erik拉了拉身上的毛料斗篷，表情又回復那副冷淡高傲。  
撐著左肩傷口，輕輕咳嗽幾聲，他朝門外喚道：「請Summers將軍立刻過來見我。」  
「是，陛下！」

Charles回去自己的帳篷梳洗了下，才剛要走到救護帳棚，就看見Alex快步走過，打算要去的方向看來應該是國王的帳篷，但Alex沒有忽略他，還是停下問了幾句，表情是幾天以來，他第一次見到對方那麼歡快的模樣。  
「Charles，陛下醒了？」  
他立刻決定快速帶過，「是啊，因為他沒再出現什麼問題，我就沒叫人打擾你休息。」  
「真是太好了！」  
看見Alex如此高興的神情，也一同感染了Charles，他輕拍著年輕將軍的肩膀，催促他快點過去。  
踩著有些踉蹌的步伐，Alex的笑容看來有點傻氣，就連站在Charles身後的Hank和Sean也在笑話他。  
如此平和的早晨，Charles不禁想，如果戰爭能夠就此打住的話，那該有多好。只可惜，一切都不是自己能夠控制，戰事也並非Erik挑起。  
Charles突然有種預感，下次鐘聲響起後，這場戰爭就會結束，但他莫名感到不安，卻不安從何而來。

 

國王和將領始終都不停在開會，而Charles還在和其他醫護忙著消化依舊未剪的傷兵人數，隨著天氣日漸惡劣，藥品和食物就連他們也都快要出現短缺，更何況是遠洋而來的聯合軍隊。  
Charles儘管擔心剛甦醒的Erik又得陷入瘋狂忙碌，可能會讓傷口惡化，但國王的空閒時間比起他還更為短暫，他那天只在Erik抱頭喊痛時，被人幾乎是提著走進帳篷後。  
滿頭疑問時，卻只發現自己立刻被拉入另個令他昏天暗地，不停交換的吻中，Charles笑著推開對方，然後又被拉回。  
當然，他也在短短一刻鐘相聚的時間中，和Erik提到那些物資問題，國王在他耳邊呼著熱氣，發出令人難耐的低吟。  
「這我知道…」  
Charles只是將他的手貼在對方臉上，支撐著對方滿是疲累的身軀，Erik又把臉窩在他的耳後，深深呼吸。  
「就快了…對方的條件遠比我們惡劣……」  
「是啊…」  
接著便又有侍衛在門口來報告情資，而將軍們和國王就又得開始另一波忙碌。

不出所料。隔天半夜，聯合軍隊發動了前所未有的強烈襲擊。由Janos王子親自帶隊，身著黑衣，奮不顧身朝著蘇格蘭軍營而來。  
他們半路就被把守的士兵發現，冒著被殺的風險，努力吹響號角；在蘇格蘭軍還沒反應過來前，聯合軍隊已經衝到防線最外圍，衝突就在霎那間爆發開。  
Janos王子其實也算是一名優秀的領導，他站在隊伍最前端，毫無畏懼地帶領著軍隊做最後奮戰，為了奪回帝位，他只能選擇義無反顧。  
雖然經由Forst家的諸多幫助，就連前幾天的成功突襲，造成蘇格蘭軍的莫大傷害也是軍營裡的Forst家內鬼提供的情報，但聯合軍隊的士氣越顯低落，就連昨天傍晚攔截到弒君者Erik Lehnsherr因為突襲行動而受重傷，Janos王子就和愛爾蘭將領不斷針對是否應該立即出兵爭論，直到最後，才終於有了結論。

那天早上，下起的冬雨。  
潮濕的海風加上飢寒，更加深了聯合軍隊的不滿情緒，雨勢在午前更是越顯磅礡，直到中午過後，才逐漸停歇，甚至出現了冬陽，寒冷卻不曾削減。  
Janos王子是在抬頭爬上瞭望高台時，見到那個冷峻如雕像般的高大身影時，他就覺得大勢已去。  
目光如同以往，並無差別。或許他會堅持著要奪回帝位，有一部分當然是不甘既得利益被人奪取，最主要還是他妒忌Erik Lehnsherr。

是的。妒忌。  
Janos王子從小成長在宮內，父王Shaw雖然擁有眾多妻妾，但始終只有他一個兒子，所以更加備受寵愛。第一次見到Lehnsherr時，對方十三歲，他十歲，但Lehnsherr渾身散發出的堅毅冷酷，得到父王的讚揚。  
幾乎任何戰爭，都會派他前往，而且戰無不勝，十五歲時，甚至就能單槍匹馬，殺了英格蘭貴族，從此名揚。  
他無法抑止內心的妒忌，但卻總是一次次防線潰敗下來；Shaw總是在他身後抽著菸草，翹著長腿坐在王坐上大笑，他手上的耀眼寶石戒指從不掩飾。  
“你得成為他的王啊，Janos。”  
“但我本來就是他的王啊！父親。”  
Shaw面露不悅地看著他的兒子，令年幼的Janos幾乎心碎，國王伸出大手，揉亂他的一頭長髮。  
“一不小心，他就會回頭咬上你的喉嚨，所以，要小心，我的兒子。”  
最後，率先被殺的不是Janos，而是Shaw，如今想來，也真夠諷刺。

他望著對方的背後被高大的火柱給點亮，雪花漫過殺戮聲，打在眼前，在空中不斷掉落，Janos來不及靠近Erik Lehnsherr身邊，就被飛箭及騎士們的長劍給貫穿，倒在他面前。  
Janos即使留著一口氣，也喘著要從地上爬起的模樣，Erik伸手阻止了騎士要為他補刀的動作。  
「你這個…弒君…」  
Erik忍不住微笑，「我從來不認定他是我的君王。」  
「你！怎麼能…」  
Janos口吐鮮血，奮力想撐起身體揮舞長劍的模樣， Alex立刻擋在國王面前，但Erik只是輕輕拍著他的肩，Alex才又退下。  
「父王對你這麼好…」  
但Erik雙眼依舊冷漠，那底下的寒冷令人膽顫。然後蘇格蘭王笑了，那笑聲聽來如此蒼涼。  
「Janos Quested，你真愚蠢。」  
望著Erik在衛隊護送下離開，不在乎他的死活，Janos王子明白，這已經是人生終站。他看向距離他不遠的年輕將軍，盔甲底面的臉孔青澀，卻不猶豫，Alex拔起劍，俐落地刺進他身體裡。

雪依然在下。  
撕裂的，柔和地，緩緩，融合。

 

 

Tbc  
* * *  
又讓Erik太帥了一回...  
話嘮，噴字數，我明明這篇想逼逼逼超發展的，延後 ! ! !


	9. Chapter 9

寫在文前:

1.報復Erik報復到飆字數 哼 哼 哼 哼，告訴我，有沒有讓他很悲慘哈  
請慢慢看，大概要下周才會更了。  
2.以寫文撐到下個月16灣家上映X-Man，突然覺得好快...。  
3.神經病指數偏高的一集。對我溫柔點，表拍打可以餵食。

 

 

* * *

 

 

Erik再次睜開眼時，那雙明媚如春的笑臉，便隨著他的清醒，將喜悅感染了全身，儘管他仍舊全身動彈不得。

花了點時間確認自己身在何處，但四周依然不停在搖晃，Charles貼心地在他開口前，便接口回答，「別擔心，軍隊已經在回程路上。」

聽到Charles這麼說，Erik才總算回過神來，明白這些奇怪的動靜只是馬車前進時的搖晃罷了，笑著躺回枕頭上去，也才終於發現到，自己一直緊握著對方的手不放，他拉起那只略顯細瘦纖長的手指，放至嘴角。

「Charles…」

「你又差點嚇死我了……」Charles的語氣有些哽咽，沒有掙扎著抽開，只是任由他將自己緊抓不放。

 

兩軍陷入衝突當下，儘管內心焦慮不安，但Charles還是只能不斷處理消化眼前持續送進來的傷兵，並對著所有軍醫及助手下令，就連輕傷的士兵也自動自發動員起來幫忙。

不知過了多久，突然，吵雜聲響全都消失，所有人的臉都像被定格，靜若無人的氛圍反讓Charles全身起了雞皮疙瘩，Hank臉色慌忙地朝他拍肩，隨著手指方向看去———

帳篷門口高大的身影如同雕像，黑色斗篷啟示喪鐘，蒼白的臉色底下如同死水，但站在國王身後的護衛們卻早已耐不住興奮地大喊：

「勝利了！」

「國王陛下的帶領下，我們凱旋而歸！！！」

「艾森哈特國王萬歲！」

 

所有人都在吶喊，互相擁抱著慶祝勝戰，但Charles只是持續盯著對方，直到Erik緩緩朝他走近。

緊抱住他的力道那麼沉重，沒有絲毫喜悅，接著，國王趴在他肩上昏了過去，再度引起混亂。

Erik只是不停昏睡，毫無反應地，整整睡了一天一夜。

 

這期間，Alex和其他將軍們決議，立刻就地拔營而回；不僅是糧食、藥物也十分缺乏，得先離開Forst家族範圍，摒除可能趁混亂的暗殺行動，至少得趕儘快到格拉斯哥，才能得到足夠援助物資。

而Erik能夠醒來，也是因為軍隊在這裡迅速完成補給後，便立刻再度啟程，市長Kenuichio Harada更大方出借了他的馬車，使得Erik可以坐躺，顯得更為舒適些，因為空間有限，也只有Charles允許被留在裡面照護，Alex始終騎馬跟在不遠處。

 

 

Erik伸長手臂，用著幾乎將Charles溺死的溫柔眼神將他攬進懷裡，溫順地幫忙拉開還帶著對方體溫的棉被，Charles躺在Erik的右肩上，才剛抬頭就又迎來濕熱的嘴唇，壓在他的額髮、眼睛、最後落在嘴唇上，一發不可收拾。

Charles笑著退開，但這對Erik來說遠遠不夠，「…等、等一下……」

儘管他並不想離開，可是再照這情況發展下去，那就有些Charles感到害臊。

將Charles禁錮在Erik懷中的溫暖溫度，幾乎令他融化，Charles在他雙唇間臉紅喘息的模樣，實在讓Erik不想放開，但Charles腰下不停頑皮扭動，最後甚至咬在他的下巴上。

「唔、Charles———」

始作俑者笑得滿足而調皮，讓Erik打算懲罰對方，但Charles拉高自己，將他們的鼻尖和額頭互相輕暱觸碰，目光中僅有彼此。

 

Erik很久沒有這種時間了，他坐躺在馬車上，由上方不斷搖晃的窗戶看著蘇格蘭冬日仍顯灰暗的天空，但他不是很在意，因為Charles躺在他懷裡，有意無意地玩著他滿是厚繭的寬大手掌。

「這真的不像是個養尊處優的國王的手。」

並非只有固定被兵器磨出的厚繭，每支手指也幾乎變形，這對貴族子弟而言，也不常見。

Erik的下巴壓在他頭頂上，儘管極力克制自己的情緒，但還是在說出口時讓Charles發覺到，「說起來，這也是拜Shaw所賜…」

「他不是你的親戚嗎？」

對於ErikLehnsherr的情資，就算身在倫敦這個大城市，也只能得知除了他是Shaw家族的旁系出身。

從小便被招到國王手下擔任騎士，擁有剽悍且豐富的戰場經驗，成為“地獄火”這支騎兵隊靈魂人物外，對於這個向來冷酷無情的蘇格蘭王，坊間流傳版本倒是繪聲繪影誇張的多，比如私生子或弒君者的蔑稱。

但當他聽見，從背後傳來的那聲低吟及冷笑聲時，Charles希望自己能夠表現得泰然，手指仍有些無法控制地發顫，Erik只是將握著對方的手攥得更緊。

 

 

他的父親Jakob是位於愛丁堡之上不遠，一個名叫莫瑞地區的領主。

性格嚴謹冷漠，但因其公正而備受敬愛，他們繼承祖先的一頭紅髮，又有赤王之稱。

母親Edith是蘇格蘭國王之女，所以他們也擁有王室血統和繼承權，他還有個小他三歲的妹妹叫Ruth。

而當時還叫做Klaus Schmidt的Shaw是他們的遠親貴族，鄰近亞伯丁的領主，時常前來吉諾沙城堡裡與父母親聊天，甚至偶而陪著他們前往愛丁堡謁見年邁的國王。

父親和Schmidt總是一路相伴，就連受命前往平定內亂時，也都是並肩作戰的同盟。所有一切，大概是從那次戰場上遇到的三個女巫開始變調。

 

記得父親從戰場上回來時，還笑著對他們說著戰場上發生的趣事。

醜陋女巫們預言Klaus Schmidt將成為未來的君王，但Jakob的子孫則君臨一國，Edith聽了面露愁容，但Jakob安慰妻子，Schmidt是個忠貞英勇之人，他敬愛推崇國王。

但這樣的KlausSchmidt形象，很快地就被推翻。

 

他聯合了貴族Forst家，謀殺Edith的父親，給她的哥哥們安上了莫須有罪名，將之屠殺，並假意藉由重臣們的推舉，登上皇位，從此改名為Sebastian Shaw，並在登基大典時詔令所有貴族都必須前往。

Jakob知道，自己將是Shaw的眼中釘，不僅只是尊貴的血統，還有女巫們的預言將讓日漸多疑的Shaw不惜對他們痛下殺手，推託各種理由仍無法阻卻悲慘的那天來臨。

看著Shaw自立為王，軍隊在門外拿刀瞪視著所有貴族，Jakob只能屈服跪下，但無法說服自己不要害怕，不要害怕Shaw不會對他及家人動手。

Jakob連夜想趕回莫瑞，但刺客早已在路上埋伏等待，快馬加鞭的馬車在泥土路上奔馳，他親眼看著父母及妹妹在自己眼前傷重斷氣，而自己則被抓回愛丁堡王宮，那年他十三歲。

「…為什麼不殺了我？」他哭泣，但並沒有讓自己崩潰。

青澀臉龐上透漏倔強，完全不顧腿上被士兵刺中的傷口持續冒出鮮血，無法站立。

 

王座上的男人早已不在乎自己手上沾染多少人的血漬，Shaw將骷髏鋪成自己的台階，血液是他的紅毯，恐懼控制人民尊敬推崇。

Shaw的表情深邃危險，純真而狡詐，伏在黑暗之上，將所有人的性命操之在手，黑暗與鎖鏈讓他只能成為國王的爪牙。

「我看好你的能力…」

「……」

Shaw氣質優雅又顯得有些做作地拿起餐叉，朝凳桌上水果盤裡刺了一顆葡萄起來，「拋棄以前的你吧，成為我忠實的狗。」

Shaw將他當成展示品，示意服從他便會得到仁慈。

 

他沒有力氣反抗Shaw，但有的是時間。復仇的意念支撐他活下去，活下去，直到雪恨。

血液氣味與憤怒幾乎瀰漫了整個思緒，他失去所有，隱藏所有，成為Shaw底下的士兵，一路爬上騎士，為國王東征西討侵略國土的敵國，或是反對他的敵人，成為最強的地獄火兵團裡的核心人物：Erik Lehnsherr。

 

無論是十五歲初戰便殺死敵國貴族成名，或是十八歲那年首次帶隊再度打贏英格蘭，並立下砍殺敵將的首功而被封為爵士，而後不斷遷升，但Erik知道，擅疑Shaw始終都在注視著他，甚至不惜暗殺他的妻子，只為掐緊他的喉嚨。

趁著Erik出兵在外，Shaw竟讓士兵邀請懷孕，即將臨產的Magda進入宮中，觀看騎士們激烈互相對戰的比武，Magda看到一半因為太過緊張動了胎氣，連忙被人送回家後不久，雖然平安生下雙胞子女，但Magda產後大量出血，沒等到Erik趕回家，便香消玉殞。

 

就連Erik也沒想到，自己看見早已面無血色，受盡折磨離去的妻子躺在床上時，他竟還能不崩潰，只是如同行屍走肉般走到床邊，將已經僵硬的屍體───勳爵夫人───他的妻子給抱在懷裡，頭倚在Magda額頭，給予最後一個輕吻。拉著頭紗的侍女跪在床沿捂住臉，不停抽泣。

「死了也好。」

然後Erik只花了兩天處理好妻子的喪禮，帶著剛出生的雙胞兒女，迅速回到戰場上英勇殺敵。

那句話被如實地傳到國王耳裡，Shaw笑了笑，沒有多說什麼。

在那場又花了八個月才打完的戰役歸來後，Shaw為了戰士舉辦盛大的盛宴，再度贈與了Erik及其地獄火軍隊一些可有可無的勳章與榮譽，並宣布了讓他將與Forst家千金Emma結婚。

 

說真的，比起打完仗。Erik始終都較為享受在國王爪牙伸手到不了的地方，地獄火裡即便也有著Shaw的親信，但都比不上他那些跟著自己在血堆裡打滾出來的，Azazel便是其中之一。

他並沒有和Azazel說過與Shaw的恩怨，但Azazel也沒有在意那些，總是沉默地在自己需要時，奮不顧身地為他浴血奮戰。

就連Azazel聽到這個賜婚時，都忍不住要發火，還是Erik伸手阻止了他。

 

誰都明白這其中的用意，也不過是Shaw派另一個人來就近監視他罷了。更知道Forst家的女兒從小就因為貌美，而被愛好美麗事物的國王收進宮中。

儘管沒有理由可以拒絕Shaw，但並不代表他就得和那女人同床共枕，Erik從未掩飾自己對Emma的敵視，而對方明顯的也沒有打算與之友好。

直到那天來臨。

 

他繼續隱忍多年，即便那幾年Shaw甚至將Erik驅離回到莫瑞地區，那片早已沒落的故鄉，他也從未反抗，直到Erik又為了蘇格蘭，帶兵擊退了另個從英格蘭而來的貴族，他還記得砍下那名首將頭顱的名字。

記得清楚是因為那是Erik在腦內預習，他用那個經驗來實踐不久將來，他要拿刀砍下Shaw那顆醜陋的頭顱時，該怎麼讓國王的痛苦，達到最高潮。

他舉兵奪權，勢如破竹之勢攻陷王城，將還無法反應過來的Shaw直接斬首，Shaw的兒子Janos和姪子克雷伯爵潛逃，流亡海外多年，等待某天捲土重來，奪取王位。

 

 

「我從來就不怕他們報復。」看著Erik的目光平靜，但希望破滅的神情令Charles胸口疼痛，只能更緊地抱住對方，Erik伸手擦去他不知何時落下的眼淚，嘴角輕扯出笑容。

「你太善良了，Charles…」

Erik的語調裡並非責怪，他只是感到有些煩躁，尤其是從他砍了Shaw的頭後才發現，所有的復仇在那瞬間結束後，他卻反而無所適從。

他失去的太多、太多，卻不知該從哪裡開始填補。

 

或許對一國之君而言，Erik Lehnsherr雖然並非是最好的那個，至少也會是最為勤奮嚴謹的。他勤於政事，除了偶而的巡狩外，並沒有什麼浪費奢侈的興趣，但他的作風毒辣，對待Shaw餘黨，總是毫不遲疑地對其迫害。

而Forst家被肅清，恐怕也只是遲早的事。但因為其家族勢力龐大，對蘇格蘭的經濟盤根錯節，深入複雜，他還得花上一段時間將之拆離。

 

Shaw從前對他說的話，突然掠上心頭：『你愛過的那些人，都怎麼了？』

然後他只能全身僵硬，無法反抗地看著Shaw如同鬼魅地滑過身邊，絕望與黑暗壟罩著他，甚至是整片國土，都被這片恨意給詛咒似地。

這時，Charles出現在他面前。美好的、激烈的、帶著危險的Charles。

Erik從一開始便知道，他們無法相交的兩極，但他還是無可救藥地愛上了Charles。

 

Charles因為多日來的疲憊，加上看顧Erik花上他不小的心力，國王攬著他的溫度過於溫暖舒適，縮緊手背不久，便在他懷裡發出平穩鼾聲。

Erik從沒想過，他的心情會有如此平靜的時候，無論是報仇雪恨、或是打贏勝仗，都沒有此時實際擁抱著Charles來的讓他感到安穩。

看著搖晃的馬車窗外不斷滑過的蒼涼景象，已經陸續變成了城市街景，Erik明白，他們已經回到愛丁堡境內，而那，又是新的戰鬥情勢。

一想到此，Erik再度摟緊了懷中的珍寶，Shaw的聲音在腦中不停重複，這次，他再不會讓那些人有機會對他所珍惜的任何事物下手，絕不。

 

 

Emma和一群人站在大門口迎接他們回來，臉上沒有變化，仍然十分冷淡地看著他從馬車上走下來。Erik從不在她的面前展露病態或是弱點，但白王后總是有辦法找到他的柔軟處，將之擊倒。

她和Shaw一樣，派出衛兵瘋狂地在這片荒蕪的土地上尋找他的孩子，但Emma不知道的是，就連他自己也不知道他們在哪。

「您回來了。」白王后的視線越過Erik和身後的將軍及士兵們，像在尋找些什麼，但卻沒有找到。

Erik皺眉，「妳根本不需要出來。」

反正他們之間沒有互動，也不是第一天的事。邊揮手讓試圖脫掉他黑色大衣的侍衛，國王的表情同樣冷漠。

Emma聳肩，忍不住翻了個白眼，「我也不想。」

就他們而言，對彼此的確幾乎不會拐彎抹角地說話，這是相當難得的一點，也是Erik唯一和對方合得來的部分。

 

所有士兵都在向上級報告後陸續歸家，瞬間顯得異常寧靜。晚上，王宮也將舉辦慶功宴席，邀請許多人到場。

歷經月餘，好不容易贏得這次戰役，蘇格蘭因處地利之便，受到較少創傷，但也著實損失不少人才。

Charles雖然在馬車上睡了一會兒，但疲憊像只野獸襲擊著他，所以Erik離開後，馬車一路開到側門，讓後面跟著的Sean攙扶他回到房間休息，直到晚上的宴會開始，他累到幾乎睜不開眼。

雖然Erik曾說過他可以不要出席，但Charles最終還是在Sean和Angel的幫助下，前往宴會廳。

 

他儘量讓自己不那麼受人注目，但走進會場後不久，Alex立刻就從身旁冒出來，臉色凝重。

「你總是不聽勸告，Charles。」

年輕將軍的表情看來實在不是太好，但Charles向走過身邊的僕役要來一杯酒時，面露苦笑，「我夠小心，沒人注意到的。」

這下換Alex滿臉不可置信，「…你在開什麼玩笑？」

Charles聳肩模樣讓Alex面帶無奈，手指著他們身邊圍繞的那些視線，男男女女，困惑、好奇、更多是興奮的思緒，Charles不需要女巫誦念真名的巫術幫助，都能明白那些人的想法…

「……呃、我真的很低調…」Charles表情無辜，語調委屈地嘴裡咬著魚條和啤酒，忙著填飽肚子。

「陛下待會兒來了，肯定氣炸。」

「…為什麼啊？」

「Charles！」

Alex頭疼地揉捏著額頭，立刻要將他拖走，完全不理會對方掙扎，但才走到一半，便聽侍衛通報宴會裡的所有人國王及王后蒞臨。

 

如同波浪般，所有人全都陸續彎腰行禮，朝著從門外快步走進來的倆人致意。國王和王后毫不在意地，一前一後分開入場，反正他們不合也不是一天兩天的事。

Alex趕在最後一刻，將Charles丟進羅馬柱後的寬大簾幕裡，找時間把他偷渡到長廊外，但Charles還是清楚看到Erik在他忙著溜出宴會廳時，那滿臉震驚，不可置信的模樣，實在不能說是有趣。

 

將背輕靠在欄杆上，忍不住嘆氣，只好又喝起侍者遞來的威士忌。Charles原本想走到花園外透氣，Alex又把他拖回來，告誡外面天寒地凍，他這個倫敦來的人，還是乖乖待在室內。

當他無聊盯著酒杯發呆時，甚至沒有注意到身邊有人靠近。

「您是Frankenstein醫生吧？」

Charles幾乎跳起來，差點把手上的酒杯給弄掉，但他盡力保持著表情上的優雅，詫異地看著眼前身著喪服仍然顯得美麗的女人。

「…您是？」

努力讓表情不那麼驚訝，Charles的臉色只是多了微笑，頭戴黑紗的年輕寡婦面帶遺憾，「MacTaggert、Moira MacTaggert，初次見面。」

「……MacTaggert醫生的…」

寡婦輕輕扯動嘴角，「我是他妻子。」

Charles十分遺憾地看著她，手輕輕地壓在MacTaggert夫人手臂上，「真的是太遺憾了，您的丈夫實在非常英勇。」

 

所有戰死的人，都被就地掩埋。無論貴族或平民士兵，只有這時候才是真正平等。

 

MacTaggert夫人拿起手帕擦拭眼淚，「能和我說說我丈夫過世前的日子嗎？Frankenstein醫生…」

Charles溫暖地微笑，接著便和MacTaggert夫人略帶誇張，或俏皮故意地聊著出征時發生的小事，無論大小，Charles儘量翻出記憶中的MacTaggert醫生形象來說明。

他也明白，這是對剛失去丈夫的MacTaggert夫人，一點點心理上的安慰，而不是一場戰爭，突如其來地便奪去摯愛的生命。

 

不知道他們聊了多久，Charles抬起頭，才發現不遠處有人已經注視著他們許久，鬆開手時，他注意到對方越過自己的肩膀瞪視著什麼東西，臉上寒若冰霜的神情才有些緩和下來。

就連MacTaggert夫人的肢體都變得僵硬起來，但還是保持優雅姿態，拉了拉裙擺，朝對方行禮致意：「恭喜您勝戰而歸，陛下。」

Erik輕點著頭，「MacTaggert的事我很遺憾。」

如果以表情而言，蘇格蘭王的臉色的確夠嚴肅莊重，MacTaggert夫人很識時務地立刻便退開，只留下他們倆人。

Charles沒有勇氣移動步伐，但他還是沒法把眼神從Erik身上移開。好吧，他是太久沒有出席這些場面了，忘了自己那些天生的影響力，Raven總說他就算掉進糞坑，也有人會心軟，奮不顧身將他撈回來。

 

回過神時，Erik面色不善地將他推拉到轉角的陰影處，圍上來的手將Charles整個人圈在牆上無法動彈，即使如此，他還是能在黑暗中看見那雙滿是欲望的眼神。

他要我，是我。

Erik輕輕在他唇上印上一個吻，隨即退開，接著又再度壓回，這次便再也不像那些充滿壓抑自制的親吻，帶著瘋狂及些許憤怒、衝動；Erik就連呼吸的縫隙也絲毫不留， Charles只能在失去理智前，攀扶著國王的肩膀，小心翼翼地儘量不碰到傷口。

在情況幾乎失控前，Charles總算推開同樣氣息不穩的Erik，「……等、等等、嗯…E、Erik…」

「回房間？」

Charles忍不住邊輕笑邊回吻對方，Erik更為激烈地奪去他呼吸，直到Charles嘆息般地將頭埋在他頸側，Erik則在他的耳邊吻了一記。

無意識地舔了舔更顯鮮紅的嘴唇，Charles整個人都被埋在國王的懷抱中，「God！房子太大就是這裡不方便？」

就連Erik也不得不同意地笑了起來，「…慶幸的是，我知道這房子裡最知道這些捷徑的人…」

低下頭輕咬著永不嫌膩的柔軟嘴唇，直接將Charles抱起來，惹得他驚呼一聲而忍不住笑意，這段路對不管對誰而言，都是場折磨。

 

 

 

 

 

Tbc

* * *

Moira明明每次都是好助攻小組的份~: D  
肉的前奏?  
應該很難。Σ(´д｀;)


	10. Chapter 10

寫在文前 :

1\. Happy Birthday Dear James McAvoy . 就算你光頭我也愛你。  
2.我不是來交賀文的，但沒想到我的文章除了血腥得標限制級外，有天也會有肉存在(自己不敢置信)，大家不應該快來稱讚一下嗎。(ё_ё)  
3.一樣寫在前頭，不喜歡請繞道，但不要對我不好，這人脾氣差。

 

一樣話嘮，但懶得分上下了，六千五慢慢看。

 

 

* * *

 

 

「…剛剛、為什麼生氣？」

他正努力把Charles嘴裡的威士忌味道舔掉，寬大手掌支撐著柔軟的褐色頭髮，以免對方因為猛烈搖晃而撞到床板，Erik捨不得，當Charles意識到這個舉動時，幾乎融化在他懷裡。

「我恨不得把你關在這裡，誰都不見…」就像要證明般，Erik更為激烈撞擊，Charles緊皺眉頭，有些緩不過氣，手指掐著肩膀，承受他每一次的深入。

他喜歡對方臉上那種滿是自信，與平常的高傲相異，但在床上的Erik溫柔得不可思議，更不需要區分身分；對Charles而言，Erik渾身散發的熱烈是只有他能看見的這點，心中浮現難以言喻的愉悅，儘管嘴巴上還是帶著調侃。

「你這個…嗯…控制、控制狂……」

「…沒錯！」

 

Erik不否認，笑著一個用力，將他翻了過來，位置上下調換，Charles全身發軟地只能貼服在對方胸前，斷斷續續喘息，根本撐不住雙手。

即使感覺到身下仍舊毫無褪去的膨脹慾望，Charles調皮地打算不動，滿意地看著Erik一臉痛苦模樣。

「Liebing…動一動……」

扣著Charles的腰，Erik十分難受地幾乎表情扭曲，但他卻突然被蘇格蘭王的稱呼給惹笑。

「……我都不知道你還會…德語？嗯？Süsser…」Charles眨著那雙裝滿星辰般的眼睛，翹起好看的嘴角。

Erik愛死了他過為誇張，而顯得浮誇的腔調，更愛Charles因為嘶喊而變得沙啞低沉的喉音，如此令人憐愛。

 

看著Charles坐在自己身上，臉頰緋嫣，眼神迷離，罪惡地舔過更為艷紅的嘴唇挑逗著他的模樣，Erik覺得自己簡直就要發瘋，立刻將他整個拉下來吻了上去，笑容瞬間崩裂開。

Charles雖然覺得實在相當刺眼，但還是忍住想推開對方的念頭，Erik也沒讓他有那種空隙的反應時間，只在Charles幾乎喘不過氣前略微放開他，「祖母是柏林出生……」

貴族教育底下，他們其實都至少還能通曉法語、拉丁語、西班牙語或義大利語以上的能力，只是特別的是，因為醫藥學籍通讀需求，Charles也自學了德語，沒想到Erik也會。

但這對Charles顯然沒有眼前的景象更令他在意。

「Erik、Erik…慢點……」

腰被忍不住的Erik扣著不停上下律動而全身顫抖，準備迎接即將而來的另一波衝擊，他的國王像是有著用不完的精力，Charles的腦袋完全無法思考。

分享著氣息，互相摟抱而又差點失控地撕咬對方的時間怎麼也不夠，對於彼此的陪伴卻又感到如此寧靜溫暖，宛如天生。

他們之間毫無縫隙，四肢交疊在一起，Charles昏昏沉沉地幾乎睡去，Erik卻把他拖起來擦拭了全身的黏膩後，才身體舒爽地緊貼著他沉沉睡去。

整夜無夢。

 

 

因弗克萊德回來後，Erik每天陷入處理政務深淵，而Charles也沒好到哪裡，畢竟從戰場上回來的傷兵們數量並未減少，更因為長途跋涉回到愛丁堡，加上衛生、藥品等缺乏，引發更多其他問題。

蘇格蘭國王也兌現了出征前的諾言，為他準備了一間個人單獨使用的房間使用，任何器材都能經由Trask家引進或偷渡，在天資聰穎的Hank幫忙下，它們的進度順利得有些可怕。

身為首席醫官，Charles的確能夠藉由每日問診，或Erik在戰場上的傷待在他身邊，但各部大臣們為了軍隊賞罰、財庫盈虧、百姓所需等眾多問題，總是和國王徹夜討論，一波接著一波，他們實在就連私下找到一段能夠獨處，不受外界眼光窺視的時間都沒有。

只能依靠接觸到的體溫、交會的視線，短暫幾分鐘的空檔下交換的吻，來克制彼此的慾望。

 

當然，他也知道Erik因為此次勝戰下的威望，更大力加強鎮壓了Forst家的勢力，牽連人數毫無止盡，到處哀鴻遍野，怨聲四起，但國王的侍衛隊依舊沒有手軟；甚至大軍尚未回到愛丁堡前，Erik便已連夜下令圈禁白王后於宮內，除了他的命令外，誰都不許靠近西棟。

Charles也是私下因為Sean和Angel幫他換衣服時，默默地聽著他們聊天，才得知這些消息的。儘管時常出入國王的生活周遭，但Charles還是謹守首席醫官的分際，不和他人討論有關朝政的任何議題。

Alex和Hank是在黑髮少女離開後，才一前一後走了進來。看著離去的Angel背影，倆人默契地對視，Charles沒有忽略掉那瞬間，邊咬著奶油餅，配著熱茶，滿臉複雜神情的少年們。

「果然是年輕人。」

Alex皺眉回頭盯著他，Hank則有些不知所措地紅著臉，但Alex臉色反而更為陰暗地坐到他身邊，「別認為王后被圈禁，她的手下就做不了事。」

「……」

「…你的意思是…Angel她？」對這種事明顯也不陌生的Sean率先回過神來。

畫面實在奇怪。

Charles就那樣看著三個男人同時往他的方向瞪視，自己簡直像是刀上的魚肉，毫無反抗能力，但他們又突然轉過身去，自己討論起來。

「醫生大人他不知為何，對於這種人際關係的事很不在行…」

「其實我也那樣覺得……」

「…他對人太沒戒心了！」

Charles苦笑看著他們，實在無力吐槽。

 

 

 

Erik親暱地將手攬在他腰上，兩人並肩走在一大片草坪上，已經是在那天下午了。

趁著幾天空閒，Erik召集親信侍衛幾人，連同Charles和Alex、Hank及Sean到了西洛錫安地區的林利斯戈宮暫住。

 

林利斯戈位於愛丁堡往西旁的小鎮，無論地理位置，或是建築規模，林利斯戈宮都是蘇格蘭文藝復興時期建築中最宏偉的一個。

這座湖邊的城堡，林利斯戈宮很久以前便是皇室莊園，由於地理位置得宜，它同時也是往來愛丁堡城堡及斯特靈城堡間，不可或缺的重要軍事基地；Erik時常就會親自巡視這些地方，順便散心，停留幾天於此。

幾十年前，林利斯戈市鎮曾遇大火，部分的建築物被焚毀，當時的蘇格蘭王國詹姆斯一世下令擴建堡壘，使之成為蘇格蘭皇室的其中一個行宮，同時亦修葺了宮殿旁邊的聖邁克爾教區教堂，往後數代君主也陸續擴建，令它的布局不斷持續擴大。

 

一行人騎馬經過城堡前的偌大湖泊，整群天鵝悠游其中，蒼蒼鬱鬱的赤松、白樺、山楊與其他硬木混合生長，甚感愜意。

時序雖已進入初春，樹木花朵已悄悄探頭，但天氣瞬變，仍然十分寒冷，Charles只能乖乖穿著厚毛披風，騎馬緊跟在Erik身後。

 

Alex和其他人依照國王的命令，這幾天就忙著在附近森林裡玩狩獵，放鬆心情，而Erik和Charles則把大部分時間都用在床上糾纏，或挪到書房下棋喝酒聊天，又或邊下棋邊推倒Charles，再把他拉到床上，如此反覆。

Erik滿意地看著早已眼神迷離的戀人，此刻衣衫不整，頭髮亂蓬蓬的模樣十分可愛，四肢因為書房沙發位置不大，而顯得拘謹，Erik滿臉柔軟地將他打橫抱到隔壁小房後，又迅速糾纏在一起。

Charles爬到他身上時，臉色嫣紅顯得疲累，髮尾因為汗濕貼在脖子上，眼眸裡卻閃爍著光彩，嘴角勾起微笑弧度。

「說真的…」他在Erik挺進的動作中抽氣，「…這有點可怕……」

「嗯？」

國王沒讓Charles有時間回答，手指插入他的髮間，讓他更深地靠近自己，緊貼著彼此；直到Charles再也無法移動半根手指，他們只是躺在床上，什麼都不做，慵懶地任由Erik從背後包圍著他，拉著彼此的手玩弄。

 

就連Erik自己也覺得好笑，臉貼在Charles耳邊說話，「簡直就像年輕人一樣衝動莽撞…」

對他們而言，早已非少年那般，整天只被慾望所支配著，事實上，他們也從未有過如此感覺，但卻如此充實。

 

Erik和Magda是從小定下的貴族聯姻。

在Magda的父親因為宮內叛亂被殺後，便提前逃亡到莫瑞，由Edith擔任照顧及教育，直到Erik父母被殺前，他們才剛完成婚姻大事不久，而妹妹Ruth才要和蘇格蘭邊境區，丹佛里斯‧蓋洛威的貴族公爵之子訂婚，還沒來的及離開，就被Shaw的軍隊給處死。

國王、貴族間擁有一些情婦也不是什麼大不了的事，Shaw的後宮人質眾多，從各地區送來的貴族小姐不在少數；Erik也並非是個得禁慾獨身的性格，在美人投懷送抱時，他通常也不會拒絕，只不過那些人通常都沒能在王宮中活過幾天，就被白王后用盡各種方式解決掉。

「她恨透我…」

Charles躺在他懷裡，抬起頭緊皺著眉，Erik只是又低頭親了他的額髮，手指溫柔地拂過顯得略長的褐色髮絲，Charles不屈不撓，「為什麼？」

Erik輕嘆口氣，灰藍色瞳孔毫無畏懼，「大概是因為她以為我殺了她和Shaw的孩子吧……」

「…你怎麼可能會、」

突然打了個噴嚏，就連Erik也不禁大笑，拉緊棉被將Charles整個蓋住，只留下頭還露在外面，他的Charles美得不可方物。

「然後我殺了Shaw、甚至廢除他的地位後。對Forst而言，我就只是她的敵人…那女人也只是個時代下可悲之人。」

 

他們。

他們都是。

 

在這權力地位、爾虞我詐的王宮裡，沒有誰是完全可信的。Erik的父親用血讓他清楚明白這個道理，太深、也太重。

他沉浸在名為報復的血腥戰爭中太久了，甚至忘記如何活得像個人，只是

拚了命的想去死地往危險裡扎；直到Charles出現眼前，Erik慶幸自己，遠在腦袋深思熟慮前，身體反而更早地動起來，在Charles離開那個馬戲團前，用盡一切，將他留下。

Erik才發現自己再度有了軟肋，但他毫不後悔。黑夜中，在彼此溫暖的擁抱裡，他講了這些和其他更多的過往，Charles的藍眼睛從未離開過他。

 

 

因為長年危機四伏及軍旅生活緊繃，Erik即使處於睡眠也總是保持淺眠，但Charles就是有這種魔力，他喜歡他那無時無刻都顯得沉穩而儒雅的氣質，美麗的眼眸，嘴邊吟著笑容，宛如希臘神祇般的完美，溫柔地包圍在他身邊的氣息，使得Erik也不禁放鬆下來。

 

陽光透過窗簾，將溫暖輕柔的光線照射在Charles身上，當Erik緩慢睜開眼睛時，便是看見這令他難以眨眼的景象。

亂蓬的褐色顯得孩子氣，長睫毛在光照下微顫，如花瓣般美麗的柔軟嘴唇罪惡地吸引著他，白皙皮膚上的星星紅點是他的傑作。

光看著戀人在自己懷中醒來，眼睛沒有聚焦，嘴角仍舊為他揚起的弧度美麗至極，國王絲毫沒有猶豫，將鼻尖貼近，立刻低頭和對方的唇舌糾纏上，Charles笑著推開他，艱難起身擦拭了下身體，找回自己那些失蹤的襯衣及長褲。

 

Erik好整以暇地看著對方不甚熟稔的笨拙地扣起鈕扣，手指有些無法克制地顫抖著，他笑著起身走上前，撥開了Charles的雙手，幫他一一扣上。

「你這個不知人間疾苦的紈褲子弟…」

Charles滿臉笑意，「這要是Sean他們看見，肯定得跪下道歉了。」但他並未動手阻止，因為國王的眼睛從未離開。

「你體力還沒恢復。」

他的這句話倒是讓Charles皺眉，但倆人越貼越近，再度鼻尖相蹭，感覺Charles在他肩上發出一聲嘆息，而後咕噥：「你的錯。」

「我的錯。」

他承認，這幾天讓對方沒有時間好好休息，幾乎累壞了。Charles的疲累光看眼下的黑眼圈都能得知一二，所以他答應對方今天會一起出去走走。Erik知道應該停止親吻，可是Charles總令他如此憐愛。

 

等到他們終於捨得斷開連接，Charles聽著Erik說著不喜歡除了自己以外的人，碰觸他身體任何部分，即使是換衣的國王謬論，忍不住哈哈大笑，「你真是個無可救藥的控制狂，Erik。」

「你還是喜歡這樣的我。」

Charles的溫柔目光幾乎讓他沉溺，「而你愛我。」

Erik深吸一口氣，眼神真摯而柔軟，「是的，無比瘋狂。」

「…Erik……」

國王的意外直率，讓Charles有些哽咽。他們的視線很長一段時間交織在一起，Erik忍耐住又想親吻對方的想法，拉起坐在床上穿鞋的Charles，他卻雙腳一軟險些跌倒，所幸Erik伸出手臂撐住，倆人抱在一起大笑。

「我愛你，Charles，Ich liebe dich. 」

他靜靜靠在Erik肩上，眼眶有些發熱，不斷點著頭，而對方則將臉頰貼在耳邊，腰間收緊的雙手，將他更緊地往對方身上貼合，毫無空隙。

Charles整個人被包覆在如此安全的範圍裡，內心平靜。

 

早上陪著Erik在書房裡處理一些急事，他們總算來的及在吃過午飯後，和Alex等人到位於臨近的丹佛里斯視察，那是位於兩國之間，最為相近的邊界地帶；侍衛們身著便服騎馬護衛，而Erik和Charles則坐馬車，上車前他還滿臉歉意地看著Sean，但Sean露出笑意朝他點頭。

雖然Charles也想微服而行，但身體上的疲累實在令他無法拒絕Erik的提議，儘管待在馬車上，也有著其他風險。

只是剛剛才上車，Charles就開始想睡覺，Erik貼心地幫他將座位後面墊上軟墊， Charles把自己縮到角落，拉了斗篷轉了一個舒適的角度，昏睡過去前，他感覺到國王軟熱的唇壓在他的前額，露出溺死人的笑容。

睡過去前，他僅剩的理智只於困惑，Erik此時對他的寵溺，實在無法和那些難以親近，甚或冷酷無情的萬磁王印象連結起來。

如此特別，只對他。

 

 

因為一個顛簸，幾乎讓馬車傾斜半邊，所幸並無大礙，但車輪卻陷在低陷的泥沼裡，經由侍衛們七手八腳的搶救下，過了一會兒總算又開始移動。Charles緩緩眨眼，還有些困倦。

他下意識將視線轉向左邊，Erik還坐在原位，身上蓋著和他分享的羊毛毯，靠著窗認真地看著那些永遠處理不完的政事。他伸出手，令Erik抬頭和他相視時露出一笑，默契地回握，與他十指交纏。「再過十分鐘你還不醒，我就該叫McCoy來看看你了。」

「某人的錯。」Charles慵懶地伸展手腳，臉色有些蒼白，他感覺手指擦過臉頰的觸感，「他讓我這幾天都太累了。」

「你昨晚可不是這麼說的，Charles。」

Erik笑著將他攬進懷中，不須言語，光是陪伴在彼此身邊，都能令他們感到內心滿溢的幸福。

 

馬車疾駛了一個多鐘頭，窗外的看來蒼涼晦暗的松林景象有了變化，陸續出現房屋聚落，馬車穿過橫跨在尼特河上的德拉吉特橋時，Charles被這座紅色砂岩石鑄成大橋的宏偉及美麗感到欽佩。

難以置信，這裡竟然只和英格蘭邊界坎布里亞的卡萊爾，相距不到幾小時的路程，理所當然也是兩國間最常發生交戰衝突的區域，而Erik會來親自視察，也是因為最近常有風聲，逃亡英格蘭的Shaw的外甥Creed男爵和貴族聯合，想趁著他們在和愛爾蘭的戰爭中恢復前，對其突襲。

 

還沒等馬車進到城內，就有騎馬的軍官慌忙疾馳朝他們而來，Erik的臉色忽然變得凝重嚴肅地盯著士兵快速爬下馬和Alex交頭接耳，接著年輕將軍的臉色瞬變，抬手讓所有人都停下。

Alex恭敬地打開車門，先向國王點頭致意後，才終於開口：「剛才前方來了確切情報。」

「直接說吧。」

Charles本來想躲避，但Erik的手臂壓住他不動，Alex側過臉去，眼神不敢隨便亂飄，只顧著自己繼續說：「是，已經確認Creed男爵勾結英格蘭貴族的軍隊，五天前已從倫敦出發，移動相當快速，很可能五天不到就會到達丹佛里斯。」

「…知道是誰領的軍嗎？」Erik的語調沒有變化，伸手將Charles不自覺握緊的手掌拉開。

Alex停頓了下，眼神毫無掩蓋地和國王對上。

「Berkley伯爵。」

「……不認識…」

Erik沉思了下，臉上露出困惑，卻發現Charles臉色更顯蒼白，擔憂地看著他，但Charles輕搖著頭。

「你聽過他？」

Charles的笑容竟如此淒涼。

「我沒記錯的話…那是Cain Marko，倫敦那些無賴貴族裡最殘忍的一個。」

 

 

英格蘭軍隊即將襲來的消息瞬間傳遍大街小巷，丹佛里斯所有人全都顯得人心惶惶。

Erik先到前方碉堡巡視，並接見了邊境指揮官Robert Louis Drake，Charles詫異地看著那個滿臉蒼白臉色的藍眼男人，竟是自己第一天到愛丁堡的酒吧時遇見的人，只不過那時他自稱叫Bobby。

怕Charles等的無聊，Erik便讓Hank和Sean帶他到附近的酒吧走走，告訴他自己很快就會和他會合，但Charles幾乎將整瓶威士忌喝光，Erik也都還沒出現，而Hank和Sean根本阻止不了他。

正當Charles又準備伸手向店家要來一瓶葡萄酒時，突然被人攔下，Charles不滿地正要抱怨，卻見那身型壯碩，滿臉鬍鬚，兇神惡煞般的男人十分無奈地看著他，就連Charles也被嚇得忽然酒醒。

「……Lo、Logan？」

被稱為Logan的男人手裡抖著煙管，眼裡充滿複雜情緒，「情況有點糟，你該走了，Duke。」

「你怎麼會…？」Charles無法置信地揉著頭髮，站起身的腳步因為酒意明顯不穩，差點又一個踉蹌，卻撞進另個溫暖擁抱中。

 

將Charles拉到身後，Erik警戒地看著站在眼前的高大男人，還沒開口，身後的Alex和Bobby已經出聲，「Logan？你怎麼會在這？」

「Howlett將軍？」

Hank連忙戳著他險些從鼻梁掉下的眼鏡，「那個英格蘭大名鼎鼎，被稱為Wolverine的Howlett將軍？」他的名聲就連Sean也耳聞一二。

「喂喂喂，我可不是為了來打架才涉險到這裡來的。」不耐煩地邊捲著菸草，「該走了吧？Charles。」

酒吧裡閒雜人等早被身旁侍衛清空。其他人緊張地將中間的倆人包圍住，Alex臉色不悅，「你想對Frankenstein醫生做什麼？」

「Frankenstein？」聽到這個名稱，Logan明顯又翻了個白眼，「又在玩醫生遊戲？拜託，Marko那傢伙都快把我們搞瘋了，Charles！」

「……這到底怎麼回事？」

Alex他們對於眼前情況，實在有些無法消受，「Howlett將軍和你認識嗎？Charles？」

「認識？我跟他豈止是認識！」

「…什麼？」Sean覺得那個男人的寬大手掌幾乎想撕裂某些人。

「噢，Charles Xavier你最好快點跟我走。」Logan不知道第幾次翻白眼，就連在場是蘇格蘭高層也同樣態度不耐。

除了他以外的其他人，此時全部面色慘白，「Xavier？」

「英格蘭除了王室Lancaster家系外的名門貴族Xavier……」

始終沒有出聲的Charles，全身緊繃地站了出來，接受所有人的注目，「你怎麼會知道我在這Logan？」

身材壯碩的男人實在覺得自己運氣很背，但他從來就無法抵抗這個人，「就說我不適合做這種事，所以才叫Scott Summers那傢伙自己來…」

「Logan。」

「等等…CharlesXavier不是Xavier家的…」

「…你剛說的是Scott Summers？我哥？」

「我知道他是你哥，而且你們感情不是普通不好。有那麼驚訝嗎？衝動小子！」

名為Logan的壯碩男子又吐了個煙圈，他們兩眼發直地看著眼前這個溫文儒雅的褐髮男子及粗曠男人，簡直無法置信。

「是我叫Wolverine派人來的，只是沒想到來的人就是他。」

Charles覺得他的背脊全是雞皮疙瘩，貼著冷汗，猶如針刺般，幾乎無法與之對視。

Erik的語調平和，目光依舊始終留在Charles身上。

「從一開始，我就知道你是誰。」

Victor Frankenstein，同時也是英格蘭世襲貴族中的名門，家產富可敵國的Xavier家之主弗朗西斯公爵、格洛斯利浦斯公爵及嘉德騎士監督等頭銜的Charles Xavier。

 

 

 

 

 

Tbc

* * *

註1 Liebing，德文Dear。

註2 Süsser ，德文Sweet。

註3 Ich liebe dich，德文I love you。

學了德語此時不用一下更待何時。XD

恩，雖然不難的發展，Charles Xavier上線~

這章寫到後面一直分不開的兩人，內心覺得有完沒完，快點給我下床 ! XDDD

快完結了。耶

 

 

* * * 04/22 補嘉德騎士資料

嗯，因為這人資料控[dog臉]，所以來補補雞血。

其實給Charles想爵位封銜時，找了很多貴族參考，在刷英國黑太子愛德華時突然看到他的封位資料中有個嘉德騎士看來好威，查了一下...

覺得Charles穿這個好好看嗎嗎嗎嗎?捧頰(雖然應該是N代改制了...XD)

嘉德勳章是授予英國騎士的一種勳章，它起源於中世紀，一般據信為1348年愛德華三世設立，是今天世界上歷史最悠久的騎士勳章和英國榮譽制度第二高的一級(次於維多利亞十字勳章與喬治十字勳章)。

嘉德騎士的由來很長，我不Care大家一定要知道(喂)，就跳過。

有興趣的各位，請網路搜搜。

 

每年的聖喬治日4月23日，嘉德騎士團才會對外宣佈新晉勳爵的名單。而嘉德騎士團的制度———最多只能有25名活著的常規成員(Companion Members)，只有在席位空缺的情況下才能引進新人——更是任何一個歐洲大陸中世紀的騎士團所沒有的。英國君主還可以授予少數超額佩戴者（包括王室成員和外國君主）。與其他勳章不同，只有國君可以授予嘉德勳章，首相無權建議或者提名受勛者，但這也是近代才陸續更改的規定了。 

圖片相關可回到Lof觀看。: )

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

寫在文前：

1.五月了，X-MAN：啟示錄快！上！映！了！（ಥ_ಥ）

2.沒想到我以為不涉及器官只有暗示還是被Lof告知有礙觀瞻的，成功讓我大笑。因為這人懶，Lof大部分是最先上傳的，然後是AO3，SY看心情XD

如果我有貼AO3看不見時，麻煩告訴我一聲。愛你們〜

3.欸，對我好點，小心我想念手滑。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

   肖恩覺得這是他從沒看過的詭異畫面。

    蘇格蘭國王和英格蘭公爵兩人面前擺著西洋棋盤，身邊圍繞著驍勇善戰的兩方將領，相同的是，臉色看來都不怎麼好。

    他們沉靜地聽著兩方將軍的說明，並沒有對其中敘述表示意見，又或，他們兩人更忙著把視線掛在對方身上，就像要把彼此刺穿幾個洞般尖銳。

 

    「沒想到會這種情形下見面吧，Iceman？」

    「Cyclops還好吧？」這邊也滿是詭異地異常友好的雙方軍隊指揮官，即使Sean完全聽不懂他們在說些什麼。

    看著Logan裂開那兩排潔白牙齒，表情不屑，「國與國間總有些互相情報交流，來維持彼此和平吧？這是秘密代稱。」

    Alex倒是在旁邊點頭，顯示他也知曉此類情事，這些日子中，在Charles身邊出現的人也都各自編有別稱，Alex是Havok、Hank是Beast、Sean是Banshee，從他們臉上瞬間的歪曲，表示著他們完全明白這是誰的傑作。

    「公爵，你別誤會.Bobby和我很久以前就認識了......」

    Logan輕壓著他的左側肩膀，Charles沒有側過頭看他，只眨了眨眼，「萬磁王也是在各地旅行時遇上的。就跟遇上你那時一樣。」

    Charles知道，Logan一直都在旅行各地尋找殺妻仇人，運用自己手下的多方奔走，幾經輾轉，他才終於幫Logan找到那名嫌疑人，沒想到竟是個蘇格蘭貴族，更是Logan他同父異母的兄弟。

    信條。

 

    回握著Logan顯得寬厚的手背，但Charles立刻就鬆了開來，那語氣冷漠得幾乎令人無法想像是那個總是對醫術熱情、個性意外隨和，反應有些神經質，卻對人際複雜感到困擾的Frankenstein醫生連結起來。

    但這個Charles更為溫和沉靜，他不再低垂顯示臣服的肩膀令他更為耀眼，那雙藍眼在火光中更顯得晶亮。

    「該隱馬爾科那傢伙又做了什麼？」

    「…Marko？是這次和克雷男爵發動戰爭的柏克利伯爵？」Hank緊皺眉頭，「聽說CainMarko這人力大無窮，而且十分殘忍，總是非得將戰場上所有人殺光，才肯罷手，簡直就是個破壞王。」

    「這個說法實在說得太好！」Logan面露驚訝地看著眼前這個書呆子，但Hank反而更為緊張，不停捏著他袖口，直到Sean用手肘推了他一把。

    查爾斯往後靠在椅背上，嘴角露出苦笑，「你們說的可是我的哥哥...」

    「───什麼？」肖恩驚呼，「這怎麼可能？」

    「.........」

    「呸！那傢伙給你擦鞋都不配！」濃眉大眼的Logan說著這話時，態度十分氣憤，「還不是趁你隱居期間，搞出與蘇格蘭發動戰爭的事情來……」

    這下就連埃里克都忍不住皺眉，「我以為他是為了報復我......」

    「...報復陛下？」漢克推了推鼻上的眼鏡，眼睛瞇緊。

    「陛下十年前在班諾克本戰役時，親手殺了前柏克利伯爵庫爾特·馬爾科頭顱的仇？」屋內所有人聽見亞歷克斯的解說，一時間陷入沉默。

    Charles的手突然停在空中，但Erik的表情並未表露出愧疚，「對於親手殺了他，我從不後悔，Charles。」

 

    他突然想起Erik說過，親手砍下那個英格蘭貴族的醜陋頭顱時的感覺，血腥如火般焚燒他的視線，鐵劍砍在皮肉及骨頭上的觸感；Erik說那是他第一個手刃的仇人…

    什麼仇？

    似乎明白Charles的困惑，Erik只是從襯衣裡拉出那串懷錶，金色的，外殼沒有如同Charles的那個銀色懷錶上繁複精美的花紋，單純霧面，繫有一條錶鏈和夾子。

    Alex他們看了幾眼，因為王從來沒有讓他們有機會如此仔細觀看的機會，但卻突然臉色瞬變───雖沒有花紋，錶蓋上卻有著大寫X的Xavier家徽。

    「不是我，不是我殺了布萊恩！是庫爾特·馬爾科，是他殺了澤維爾布賴恩...」

    Erik的語調變了，不再是外表強硬冷靜，憤怒襲捲，Charles注意到他握著懷錶的手微微顫抖，脆弱在此時如此沉重地壟罩全身。

    對於他們的國王突然將那個他們視為重大成功的戰役，同時也是讓他年紀輕輕便一舉成名，擊殺英格蘭弗朗西斯公爵Brian Xavier的傳聞完全推翻，所有人全都震驚得無法言語，而Logan只是沉默地繼續抽菸。

 

    「紳士們，」Charles平和柔軟的語氣，但態度卻不容拒絕，「讓我們獨處一會兒好嗎？」

    眾人沉默了一會兒，看著他們的國王幾不可見地點頭，Alex他們走了出去，Logan停頓一下，「有事叫我。」

    Charles點了點頭，看著他們陸續走了出去，並將門輕輕關上。然後，兩人的視線總算對上。

    Charles的聲音聽來很平靜，Erik卻微微皺起眉頭。或許他們都沒能想像到，早上還是耳鬢廝磨的戀人，到了晚上，情勢卻已如此不同，Charles抬起那雙迷人眼眸注視著他，他幾乎將心臟都融化於那溫柔眼波中。

 

    「我想像過無數次你和我坦白的情景，」Charles笑了笑，「又或者，你根本完全忘記，即便看到我拿著你送我的懷錶……」

    屋內的壁爐柴火旺盛，有些悶躁，他已經脫掉毛皮上衣，讓他的身形更為消瘦幾分，桌邊只有一盞油燈，柔和的燈光令Charles的表情顯得有些晦暗。

    「但都不是這樣的情況下。」

    「我找過你，但、你知道我一直被Shaw監視著…」Erik奮力搖頭否認，看著Charles緩緩站起身，卻只停在自己的座位旁，一動也不動，表情有些不對勁，「…你還好嗎？」

    「比起你，我是幸運多了。畢竟，Xavier家是貴族名門，而我是唯一的繼承人。」

     Charles像是沒聽到他後面那句話，僅顧自地說：「就算Kurt想奪取Xavier家產，而利用Sharon對他的依賴，想將繼承權過給Cain，但慶幸最後還是被皇太后給阻止了…」

    「Charles，」Erik打斷他，那雙灰藍眼珠凝視著他，「我只是想知道，你還好嗎？」

    Charles那對清澈透亮的藍色眼眸中露出些許詫異，無自覺地舔著唇，他張了張口，似乎想說些什麼，最終他只是輕輕吐出一口氣，低下頭，移開目光。

    「不，埃里克，我覺得糟透了。」

    他感到全身疲累，毫無止盡。Erik走到他面前，無視於Charles微微後退的動作，國王伸手輕撫著他的臉頰，直至盈著水光的眼眶。

    「很抱歉。」多年來，他第一次透露出愧疚，「我不應該聽Brian的話，丟下他自己逃走…」

    「不。」

    Charles安靜落淚的側顏如此美麗，「Kurt他不知道父親殘餘的一名侍衛，用盡方法，讓我知道真相，後來卻被Cain殺了……」

    「查爾斯...」

     Erik一手將他拉進懷裡，靜靜地將臉貼在彼此身邊，Charles的下巴靠在對方肩上輕嘆著氣。

 

 

 

    他們初次見面的場景，就是在埃里克出征的那場戰役中。

    Erik因為和軍隊失散，途中遇見英格蘭追兵，因其優越兵力，Erik雖然極力反抗還是受了劍傷，他一路往縫隙逃跑，而在東洛錫安泰恩河旁遇到那奇特的倆父子。

    東洛錫安，地處首府愛丁堡東郊，距離蘇格蘭首都愛丁堡市中心只有十公里，一直都是兩國間互相爭奪之地，英格蘭軍隊多次舉兵蘇格蘭的入侵都由此地行進，引發過多次攻城戰。

    而當時，那裡還隸屬於英格蘭領地，肖便是為了奪下東洛錫安而發動戰爭。

    Erik看著身處戰地，那兩個一大一小的父子，怎麼會有閒情逸致站在河邊釣魚，儘管身上穿著簡單，卻有著高雅氣質，正想轉身逃跑，卻被樹枝絆倒而扭傷腳踝，引來Charles的注意。

    「哇！你受傷了...還好嗎？」

    「...我又沒，」

    「你好，我叫查爾斯。」

    「E. ..艾森哈特，馬克斯Eisenhardt！」不知為何，他報上了被Shaw掩蓋上血腥記憶，而被他拋棄了的名字，從加入地獄火之後，他就再也沒和別人提過那個由父親所賜予的名字。

    「最大？別擔心，這種傷勢，父親可以處理...」

    「...你，」

    Erik本來想叫他閉嘴，但那個白皙皮膚的少年早已跑到父親身邊，而那個帶著愚蠢草帽的中年男子慌忙趕來。

 

    埃里克沒有花太多時間，就搞清楚這兩個人的身分，因為布賴恩Xavier之名，是除了英格蘭國王外，他們都知道的御前大臣，為人善良聰穎，受到眾多擁戴，由他帶隊攻打蘇格蘭，其實也讓他們大感意外。

    Brian也注意到他已經發現自己的身分，卻也沒有慌張，或是改變態度，親手為他和兒子烹煮簡單料理，並持續治療他的傷勢。

    他們睡在四面只有泥土牆簡單搭建的河邊小屋，除了簡單廚具和一張床，及簡陋壁爐外，一片空白，但這兩個貴族卻十分習慣的模樣；Charles就睡在他的身邊，稚氣未脫的臉龐，看來如此美好，而他，卻早已失去那些。

    「你知道留下我只會是個禍害吧，澤維爾殿下？」

    雖然嘴硬，但手裡還是在幫忙正在給Charles蓋上被子的Brian拉著，並將手臂調整角度，好讓發出規律鼾聲的少年睡得更舒服，柔軟捲髮貼在鬢邊，長長睫毛有些顫動。

    Brian沒有理他，只是拿著一本書躺在床邊。「救個人也得考慮這麼多？真是麻煩。而且，是Charles要我救你的，我只是幫忙了下。」

    「......您為什麼會帶他來這裡？」

    對方沒有抬頭，依舊拿著鵝毛筆在油燈照映下，快速地在書寫些什麼，「Charles想看風笛和格子裙。」

    「……」Erik忍不住翻了白眼，實在無法理解這父子倆的腦袋構造，「他不適合這種地方…」

    布萊恩沒有說話，只是抬起頭看著他。

    「你也不適合，殿下。」

    Xavier父子就像是一幅最美好的畫，世界上最好的溢美之詞放在他們身上都無法比擬，實在不適合放在戰爭這如此醜陋殘暴的事物裡。

 

    輕闔上書，那和Charles極為相似的褐色捲髮和藍眼，鬍鬚滿腮，眼神溫柔地看著Erik，Brian伸出手臂攬住他，另手輕輕拍著Erik的頭。

    無視於他的滿臉震驚，Brian的低沉聲線幾乎貼在他的頭頂上，「你一定經歷了不少事，孩子。」

    明明沒有說些什麼驚天動地的名句，但Brian的卻深深地打著他的心，無法控制的眼淚盈滿眼眶，即使Erik再怎麼隱忍，也毫無作用。

    「而我，就是為了阻止那些戰士們犧牲，才來到這裡的。」

    Brian的確可以這麼說，他的策略出類拔萃，不僅出兵速度奇快，甚至就連出陣方式都聞所未聞，大破Shaw引以為豪的攻防戰，最為稱奇的莫過於，即使如此，雙方的傷亡人數是前所未有的低。

    Shaw的軍隊往後狼狽從中洛錫安繞回愛丁堡，Erik就是在和壓底的地獄火騎士團撤退的慌亂時失散。

    「我們要回倫敦了，馬克斯。」布萊恩在轉身睡過去前，這麼對他說。

    黑暗中，Erik沒有回答，他只是將懷中依舊睡得香甜的Charles抱得更緊，迷糊中，Charles轉了個身滿是疑惑，摸到他的眼淚時愣了幾秒後，輕輕拍著他的背脊安慰，很快又睡了回去，Erik也是。

 

    他一路快跑，全身都在發抖。

    手裡緊握著Charles離去前和他互換紀念的懷錶，內心不停瘋狂大喊，而情勢從來都不應許他的請求。

                                                                                                 

    Erik一面慶幸著，Charles已經先行一步離開這裡，不會受到傷害，但Brian送他走過泰恩河過後不久，Erik躲在轉角回過頭，想再看那個奇怪的英格蘭公爵一眼，沒想到竟看到那駭人場景───那男人就潛伏在Brian背後，行跡可疑，還來不及出聲警告，Erik就看見那個人有了拔刀的動作───不！他沒看清楚，但戰士的直覺就是這麼告訴他。

    Brian的表情猙獰痛苦，無法置信地看向從身後襲擊的敵人，說了些什麼，然後回過頭來，看著Erik的方向搖頭，又說了幾句話。

    那男人身材壯碩，掩飾般地全身是黑，但Erik知道他是誰，多年在Shaw的身邊，為了活命，他拼命地學習所有可能用得上的武器───他懂唇語───Brian和那人對話時叫了一聲：「Kurt？」

    所有地獄火騎士都知道，除了英格蘭元帥弗朗西斯公爵布賴恩·澤維爾之外，最該注意的便是他的副手，當時的柏克利男爵庫爾特Marko，那個從下層貴族爬上來，一手由Xavier家提拔的市井之徒，再怎麼殘忍的事都做得出來。

    他看著那把森冷利刃長長劃破Brian的喉嚨，皮破肉綻，鮮血從中不斷湧出，直至倒下。

 

    Erik不停發抖，耳邊突然響起Shaw那總是諷刺著他的聲音：『對你好的人，都怎麼了？』

    你愛過的那些人，都怎麼了？

    ───── **死了** 。

 

 

    無法遏止的悔恨，Erik仍舊沉浸在回憶裡的泥沼，他看著自己的雙手，就像當年Brian從傷口不斷湧出的紅色血液，浸溼他的雙手，無論怎麼阻止，Brian最後死在他懷裡。不知何時出現的英格蘭士兵突然接二連三冒出，Erik慌忙地下意識逃離當場。

    英格蘭元帥死在蘇格蘭小兵手裡的消息，震驚了所有人。但Erik沒有任何反應，只是將自己的心更為封閉。

    「都怪我，沒能救他......」

    馬爾科領兵又想來攻打愛丁堡，那便是他的死期───」

 

    澤維爾回到倫敦後，竟利用查爾斯母親莎朗痛失丈夫，心靈異常脆弱時接近她。

    神智不清的沙龍相當依賴此時出現的庫爾特Marko，甚至不畏他人眼光完成再婚，所幸Xavier家的老夫人那時還身體健朗，趕忙進宮請求皇太后不准這些人動Xavier家的家產分毫，只有獨子Charles是唯一繼承人。

    於是年僅十一歲的查爾斯·澤維爾繼承了父親布萊恩的頭銜及龐大資產，但繼父庫爾特·馬爾科仍時常運用他對沙龍的影響力，企圖緩慢蠶食澤維爾家的龐大資產。

    但Charles從小就接受貴族教育，加上是獨子，即便父親為他領養了一個妹妹Raven緩解寂寞，但在英格蘭嚴峻的遺產繼承法下，自然對這情形不能讓自己成為手無縛雞之力的貴族少爺而進行調教。

    Sharon沒過多久就抑鬱而終，Kurt反倒沒有再像以前那樣對Charles咄咄逼人，而對溫柔聰明的Charles有著更高期待，十分栽培他，為他的娶妻生子而快樂地操勞，但Charles知道Kurt是殺死父親的仇人，始終無法對他敞開心胸。

    與此相異的是繼兄Cain對他的虐待欺負則永無止盡，或甚至故意在他的馬車動手腳，差點因為車禍而死，妹妹Raven比他還要強悍，總是站在身前保護他；而Charles與Cain的關係，則在Kurt出征蘇格蘭而身首異處後，惡化得更為水深火熱。

 

 

    「我遲早殺了他。」Erik聽著Charles在懷中平淡地陳述這些年的日子，不禁收緊手臂，輕輕捧起Charles的臉，吻在他的眼瞼、唇上，如此神聖，「但你該走了，Charles。」

對方臉上沒有震驚表情，Charles只是平靜地深深望向他，等待說明，「兩國戰爭發動在即，你在這裡不安全。」

    「我在哪都不安全。」

    「至少…」他一直覺得，比起蘇格蘭終年無止休盡的戰亂，Charles還是適合悠閒自在的豪華大宅裡，與他幸福美滿的家庭。

    「Erik，我來蘇格蘭原本的確是打算去格拉斯哥的…看看奶奶出生的地方…沒想到走錯了路，到了愛丁堡。」

    「......更沒想到，就在偶然進去的馬戲團裡遇見了我？」

    Charles輕笑，從身下抱住對方的背，將頭埋在他的脖頸間，喜歡自己全身瀰漫著對方氣息，「你是不能對我下令的，Erik。」

    「Charles…」Erik的聲音有些無奈，但Charles並沒有讓他有所選擇，臉上盈滿笑意，往後退了幾步，離開Erik能夠將他拉回的範圍。

    「洛根！」

    Charles對外大喊，沒過三秒，門就被面色不善的壯碩男人打開，快速地走到他身邊，其他人也始終站在門外，以便他們的召喚。

    Logan眼神略帶不悅地上看了幾眼Erik，接著轉回上司，「可以老實跟我走了嗎？Duke。」

    「抱歉，」面帶歉意的查爾斯輕拍他的肩膀，「我暫時還不回去。」

    「......什麼？」

    Logan不可置信地和國王對看一眼，就連門外的幾人也同等驚訝，Charles依舊滿臉微笑，儘管疲累，「放心，Erik會保護好我的。」

    「.........」

    「…你也不管Raven扮成你的樣子，也快招架不住Cain亂來了嗎？」Logan已經滿臉死灰，但Charles搖搖頭，「Raven的易容術沒人可拆穿，她也從沒讓人有那機會。」

    「……她自己也這麼對Strange說，真搞不懂你們兄妹倆。」生無可戀地嘶吼著，但Logan其實也沒表面上那麼失望，Charles看得出來。

 

    從胸口掏出一枚上鑲奪目至少百克拉的藍寶石，上面三道閃電，如同象徵著英格蘭的十字及Xavier家族X標記的橢圓形寶石；據聞，原先有四道閃電，但Xavier家族為怕冒犯王室而磨平。寶石顏色儘管不夠透徹明亮，卻有如天鵝絨般溫柔，周圍全是碎鑽點綴的那枚銀戒。

    「…那是『星夜』吧？只有弗朗西斯公爵本人才能配戴的指戒……」就連Hank也難抑相信自己能夠見到這顆傳奇寶石，但Charles就那樣遞給Logan。

    身材粗壯的男人臉上滿是驚訝，停頓了一下，面色鐵青地單膝下跪，恭敬將雙手朝上接下，Charles的語氣溫和，「把這個拿給Steve，將我手下所有的軍力都交由他處理，他會知道怎麼做。」

    「史蒂夫？哪個史蒂夫？」亞歷克斯有些好奇地問。

    「不會是......那個斯蒂芬·文森特Strange？有著魔術師斯特蘭奇之稱的那位傳奇策士嗎？」就連Sean都耳聞其名，那人簡直無所不能，幾度扭轉英格蘭對外戰爭的劣勢。

    「Charles的醫生遊戲就是老愛和他一起玩的。」Logan忍不住又翻白眼，「他的脾氣奇怪的很，絕對不要亂靠近！」

    奇怪的是，總是無法待在別人手下做事的Strange，遇到Charles後，竟然成為至交，那個奇怪的高大馬臉。

    Charles苦笑地沒有反駁，只說了句：「失陪一下！」便拉著Logan走到旁邊說了幾句，只看到那名高大的男人點著頭，很快地又走了回來。

 

    Logan說他明天一早最會離開，而Erik他們則會趕回愛丁堡，東洛錫安在十年前和Kurt之戰時，Erik奪下大半的領土，但至今仍有一些邊陲地帶碉堡是英格蘭軍隊範圍，依照他們的判斷，Marko及克雷男爵還是為經由最北邊的諾森伯蘭前進至東洛錫安，好方便直攻蘇格蘭國家中心愛丁堡。

    Charles只在Logan離去前，突然問他幾個問題，最後關上馬車門前回頭停下腳步時，表情仍然困惑：「你們這些情報代號中，給我取了什麼名字？」

    Logan和Erik同時互看了一眼，直到Charles用著鼓勵的神情讓他們繼續說，Erik轉過頭不說話，最後還是Logan輕嘆口氣。

    「他們稱你為教授，教授十」

    查爾斯皺著眉頭，但沒有不高興。

    「好吧，下次你們可以換換更有趣一點的。」

    「......呃？」洛根有點反應不過來。

    「大教授，大蛋...」

    沒等說完查爾斯·洛根已將車門關上，拍門揮手示意前進。

 

 

    消息不斷傳來，回到愛丁堡後，Erik就再也沒離開會議廳，眾大臣全都擠在那裡思考該如何處理這看來更為棘手的戰役，而軍隊不到三天便將逼近，他們無法選擇。

    前次與愛爾蘭的戰爭尚未回復，更為強大的英格蘭卻即將襲來，雖然當時的英格蘭正因為了爭奪英格蘭王位，蘭開斯特家族和約克家族的支持者發生斷續長達三十年的內戰後元氣大傷，仍不足以組成強力隊伍再度對敵國開戰。

    但柏克利伯爵和克雷男爵不知運用了什麼方法，竟帶領了將近萬名士兵朝蘇格蘭而來，但他們再怎麼算，也只能擠出三千名兵力對抗；愛丁堡的氣氛詭異，許多人開始因為懼戰，而將這些事冠在君王殘忍，王宮裡更傳出有人看見了Shaw的鬼魂不斷徘徊，Erik駁斥這些無稽之談，說他根本不怕，但人心持續浮動，的確是事實。

 

    「這裡面目前約有五千名Xavier家的騎士和隨從。」在Erik開口前，Charles率先開口，「在Logan帶回命令後，我只能確定大約有這些人數會脫離。」

    「你不必...」

    「我只是將我所知道的告訴你，畢竟我確信這並不是英格蘭想發起的戰爭，Erik。」Charles抬起頭，那雙透亮的藍色眼眸毫無隱藏。

    Erik覺得自己的胸口因為他的愛而感到幸福。伸出手去，手掌合一，他將對方攬入懷中，把彼此的憂慮掩蓋在手臂的溫暖裡。

    「我是如此幸福。」

    「傻瓜。」

    查爾斯深深陷入國王總是給他的長久而濃烈的愛意中。

    他傻，他也傻，他們都傻。

 

    但即使得到Charles的保證，英軍的兵力仍足足多出兩三千人。幾個地區領主因為懼怕英格蘭的優勢兵力，陸續叛逃的消息傳回宮中，再度引起恐慌，Erik沒有失去陣腳，快速地再度整頓好策略，其冷靜令其他人不禁心生佩服。

    整備及糧食準備速度有些混亂，整個王宮的僕役們全都忙得不可開交，Charles則是乖乖待在Erik幫他準備，設在國王寢室旁，另一間相連的房間，只有Alex、Hank或Sean偶而會進來幫他拿些東西，或告知情況。

    Charles站在大片窗戶旁，看著外面已經有些暖和的天氣，就連厚雪也褪去了一些，耳邊伴隨著Erik偶而大怒，或官員們的群起討論聲，這樣的寧靜，沒想到竟如此容易被戰爭剝奪。

 

    他突然想起Erik的兩個孩子，原本一直秘密養在莫瑞城堡的孩子，在奪權登基後，Erik派遣薩爾勳爵Azazel和他的兒子Kurt一同前往，打算將他們接到愛丁堡同住，沒想到半路遇劫，Azazel被殺，他的兒子Kurt和Erik的一雙兒女全都失蹤，不知去向。

    為了保護兒女和Kurt，Erik對於背負殺害某人的壞名也不差這一件，果然減低了Emma對他的疑心。

    只是，經過這麼多年，那三個失踪的孩子們究竟去了哪裡呢？

 

    開門聲分散了Charles的思緒，他的視線對上了那雙紅褐色眼眸，突然有點不安。

 

 

 

                    *       *      *

 

 

 

    明明身著長袍，但Angel的速度飛快，即使Charles並非手無縛雞之力的貴族，卻仍舊跟不上她瞬間襲來的殺意。

    他的表情有些慌忙，內心責怪了下自己太過放鬆，而忘了黑暗處總有人虎視眈眈；Angel沒有讓他有時間反應，拉過Charles的手臂反轉，但對方立刻一個巧轉讓自己又拉開與她的距離。

    「…王后派妳來的？」

    「多此一問。」Charles和她同時看向那條與國王房間相連的通道，儘管近在咫尺，此時仍看來如此遙遠。

    Angel的臉上盈著笑意，看來，她感覺勝券在握的機率遠比失敗還高，手裡不知從哪裡拔出兩把小刀。Charles忍不住後悔自己老是把Scott要自己隨身攜帶武器的叮嚀當耳邊風，與之相比，他手無寸鐵。

    他邊跑邊將桌子、椅子放倒、花瓶碎落一地，Angel朝他惡狠狠撲來時，Charles差點就被砍到，沒想到自己卻是因為被地毯絆倒而躲過，但Angel馬上反應過來，轉手旋轉再度將爬起來的Charles踢倒。

    「Charles殿下，你的衣服…」Sean毫無防備地衝了進來，手裡還端著剛洗好的禮服，呆愣地看著亂七八糟的房間，而站在房間裡的兩個人互相敵視，「…你們…」

    Charles趁機滾到旁邊，三個人形成等距距離，Angel也沒有慌張，站起身來整理了一下歪扭的衣服，再度拿出短刀───沒有反應時間，Angel一個轉身向Charles射出飛刀───Sean毫無畏懼地擋在他面前，就那樣看著刀子深深刺進少年的腹部後，倒了下來。

    接住少年的身軀，Charles腦筋一片空白。

 

     **「─ ─ ─ ─ ─Erik！！！！！」**

 

    因為過大的動靜，始終在隔壁的國王和其他人也立刻趕到，迅速制伏了Angel；Charles蹲在地上慌亂地叫著Sean的名字，不忘用手用力壓住傷口，但不斷流出的溫熱血液，卻毫無停歇跡象。

    「…Sean？你怎麼了？Sean？」趕來的Hank和Alex不可置信地看著躺在地上面無血色的同伴。

    Alex情緒崩潰。他雙手顫抖爬到Sean身邊將他抱在懷裡，Sean的身體不斷顫動，臉上卻只有滿臉寵溺地伸出滿是鮮血的手，貼在Alex臉頰上，然後緩緩、緩緩地再無動靜，他連一句話都沒能留下。

    那個年輕將軍沒有放聲大哭，但始終不願離開紅髮少年，直到Hank伸手攬住他的肩膀，Alex實在無法忍住發抖。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tbc

                   *      *       *

我好難過...雖然標寫角色大綱時就賜死Sean了......(ಥ_ಥ)(ಥ_ಥ)(ಥ_ಥ)))

個人覺得Charles的性格也不是好惹的。希望這部分有好好寫出來。

大概就是 : 我尊重你的選擇，所以你也無法勉強我。(所以EC才虐啊，不然早該把Erik吊起來打啊 ! )

 個人覺得查爾斯的性格也不是好惹的。希望這部分有好好寫出來。

大概就是：！）

 

 

。以下落落長注譯參考有興趣看一下：）

註1 **星夜** 藍鑽是真的，上面有個米字形也是真的，但是出現時間及家世持有當然是假的。資料控查到這顆，都熱血了～XD  
我只能說，還好英格蘭十字加X字標記真的也是米字(雖然少一道，磨平我掰的)。啊哈哈哈哈、  
可惜沒能再查到更多詳細資料，只知道目前人在美國。(ಥ_ಥ)  
圖片請轉我的Lof觀看http://www.lofter.com/blog/yamin0904?act=dashboardclick_20130514_04

  
聯盟 http://www.lofter.com/blog/yamin0904?act=dashboardclick_20130514_04

注2 **strange醫生**  
恩，讓大親友篤的醫生 http://www.lofter.com/blog/yamin0904?act=dashboardclick_20130514_04

 

註3 **Professor**  
我找不到Professor一詞的起源，牛津大學有紀錄授課始於1096年，就當作當時已出現吧...。

註4 **玫瑰戰爭**  
是英王愛德華三世（1327年-1377年在位）的兩支後裔——蘭開斯特家族和約克家族的支持者為了爭奪英格蘭王位而發生斷續的內戰。  
「玫瑰戰爭」一名並未使用於當時，而是16世紀莎士比亞在歷史劇《亨利六世》中以兩朵玫瑰為標誌戰爭的開始後才成為普遍用語。此名稱源於兩個家族所選的家徽，蘭開斯特的紅玫瑰和約克的白玫瑰。  
直至1485年，戰爭最終以蘭開斯特家族的亨利七世與約克的伊莉莎白聯姻結束戰爭，也結束法蘭西金雀花王朝在英格蘭的統治，開啟威爾斯人的都鐸王朝。也標記著在英格蘭中世紀時期的結束並走向新的文藝復興時代。為了紀念這次戰爭，英格蘭以玫瑰為國花，並把皇室徽章改為紅白的「都鐸玫瑰」。  
圖片請轉我的Lof觀看http://www.lofter.com/blog/yamin0904?act=dashboardclick_20130514_04

註5 **英國貴族繼承法**  
雖然我基本上其實不怎麼愛英國的近代文學，其實。  
飄那些女性文學好抑鬱，也不怎麼看唐頓莊園了，感覺我也會憂鬱發作…

但資料控啃了一下英國貴族繼承法，感覺我他Ｘ沙文主義啊啊啊啊─────  
簡單了解便是：網路資料啃食如下

從中世紀開始，英國和歐洲的家庭就開始遵循長男繼承制，繼承家業的，必須是第一位男孩。一家如果有三兄弟，通常是長子繼承祖業，次子從戎，老三進入教堂當牧師。如果家中沒男孩，那繼承權就要轉給家中的男性親戚。(還好Charles獨子，但如果他掛了，自動財產納入Marko家父子也就是必然，所以他在哪裡其實都沒有所謂的安全可言。)  
沒有男丁的家庭，老爺去世后，那遺孀和女兒們可就慘了，就像《傲慢與偏見》《理智與情感》，只能寄人籬下討生活。這種家族長男繼承制度聽起來有些殘酷，卻也是英國貴族大庄園可以在一個家族中保留幾百年不變的最主要原因。

對於英國貴族來說，長男所繼承的，其實是兩部分：第一部分是家族的貴族頭銜：公侯伯子男﹔第二部分是不動產：庄園、土地及其他資產。  
從某種程度上來說，英國法律對貴族的要求比對王室還要苛刻。一國不可無君主，所以，如果皇家沒有王子，公主也能繼承王位，伊麗莎白一世、維多利亞女王和伊麗莎白二世都是出色的女王。而且，更進一步，如果王室絕種，皇家壓根就沒人繼承王位了，那麼議會和大臣有權選擇合適人選並扶持他？她成為新君主，當然，這種情況還沒有發生過。但一個貴族之家，如果找遍叔伯親戚都沒有男性繼承人的話，那這個頭銜也就自動消失。  
恩，難怪那麼多找資料看來很威的公侯伯爵全部沒幾代就掰了。

有興趣大家再去網路搜搜。:)


	12. Chapter 12

寫在文前 :

1\. 自己很喜歡這段、但通常我都不知道大家到底喜不喜歡就是了)菸

2.Lof最近當的次數太多了點...SY也是，逼我AO3常駐嗎? 大家記得給我留個空位啊啊啊啊(揮手帕)

3\. 對我好點，不喜歡請快離開，小心報復。XD

水逆期心情不優渥。我要電影看十遍 ! ! ! !

 

 

* * *

 

 

那多個沉重腳步聲同時在走廊上響起時，Emma拉了拉自己的白色長袍，身上的寶石長串項鍊也被她擺弄至完美，顯得有些神經質，但表情更為冷淡，身旁幾名的侍女全慌亂成一團，不知所措。

侍衛踹開房門，拿著長茅對準所有人，而Angel的屍體被五花大綁著丟在地上。蘇格蘭國王穿著黑色長袍，面色鐵青地從隊伍後方快步走進來，臉上滿是憤怒，Charles跟在他身後，表情如此嚴肅而絕望。

「妳這個瘋女人！」他緊咬著牙齒，隱忍著不大聲怒吼，「我不殺妳，到底還想做什麼？」

Emma冷哼一聲，「不殺我，就覺得自己沒罪了，Lehnsherr？」

Erik覺得她愚蠢又可悲，「……妳真是沒救了…」

「我沒救？你才是那個殺人兇手！」Emma雙眼泛淚，艷紅唇色將她白皙的皮膚顯得更為嫵媚動人，但此時卻看來如此驚駭，「是你殺了我的孩子！」

「不是Erik。」

「…什麼？」

Charles過於冷淡的語調，讓Erik知道他真的很生氣，但神情仍然平靜得可怕。說話不再是那總是輕描淡寫的餘裕，那種語氣彷彿對待頑劣孩童般，帶著無奈的憤怒。

Erik從來都不知道，一向溫和的Charles竟能將話語化為利刃，如此說出真實而又顯得殘忍的真相。

_**『是Shaw殺了妳和他的孩子。』** _

他緩慢而清晰地說出那幾個字，視線直白毫無迴避。那冷若冰霜的臉開始鬆動，一雙清澈藍眼瞪大，但淚水卻不斷湧出，「……不可能…」

「妳明明知道Erik不會那麼做……」

「不是的！」她大喊辯解。

「妳知道，Shaw不相信那是他的，也根本不想要妳生下他的孩子。」那些字句毫無起伏，Charles只是說出事實。

「─────不要…」

「甚至為了造成妳對Erik的憎恨，而下藥害死你們的孩子…」

「不要說了！！！」

Emma被侍衛拉住，但她不停抵抗，「你們懂什麼！他害我、害我完全的失去了Shaw……」

Charles沒有回答她，轉身回去時，迎向國王對他投射而來的擔憂神情，脆弱地苦笑，Erik心疼地將他攬進懷裡。

Charles想，這是他最後一次見到Emma。沒有回頭，他仍然背對著那滿身傷痕的女人，只對她又說了一句話。

「妳今天也害我完全地失去了一個朋友。」

西棟再次被完全封鎖，除了送餐的僕役及門口的整排侍衛，這裡陰暗得幾乎毫無人煙。

 

直到他們回到國王房間，Charles都沒有再說話。所有的混亂都被彌平，彷如從未發生過。大臣們都還在隔壁會議廳裡等著Erik回去，就連Alex都強迫自己繼續工作，但他實在放心不下Charles。

Erik突然想起十五年前見到對方時的情景。儘管身上穿著簡單長袍和長褲，白皙皮膚和那頭亂翹的褐色捲髮，眼眸如同星辰般美麗的Charles，就那樣站在他面前，如同天使般。

而當時的他，內心卻在弄壞、或保護他的心情中糾結。

Charles在視線中回頭，還給了他一個滿是破碎的笑容。如果可以，Erik寧願他不要笑，至少，至少能在他身邊展現脆弱，不再需要因為身份地位、數不完的禮節、堅強等包袱而必須隱藏內心傷痛。

他伸出手掌，不等對方，便將Charles緊緊抱進懷裡，懷裡的人不停發抖，Erik親吻他的耳廓、額髮、鼻尖安撫著，不須言語，Charles自己埋進他的肩頸中，任由自己吸著氣，讓對方的氣味填滿胸腔，手指穿過背脊拉著兩邊衣角捲曲，他仍然靜靜地哭泣，眼淚濡濕Erik的肩膀。

他的Charles和當年一樣，如此美好。

 

 

英格蘭軍隊如同Charles所說，到Xavier家領地諾森伯蘭後，半數士兵都被停留在當地駐紮不動，而領隊的高級將領則是Xavier家的著名將軍Scott Summers及James Howlett，只聽令於弗朗西斯公爵，根本無法控制。

柏克利伯爵和克雷男爵只能繼續帶著其他軍士，繼續前行走到東洛錫安的邊境碉堡。

對Erik而言，Shaw的外甥克雷男爵Victor Creed，是個遠比兒子Janos Quested還要危險的人物，不僅野心勃勃，更滿是心計，處心積慮，四處營造自己謙恭謹慎，欣賞人才的表現，贏得百姓和貴族官員們的信賴。

但這些表面功夫對Erik他們這些征戰沙場的騎士而言，根本就不算什麼，地獄火軍團是唯一不對任何貴族隨意屈膝下跪的蘇格蘭驕傲，而他們對克雷男爵的不屑十分明顯，但Shaw總是笑著責罵，卻從未有所懲罰，或許對他來說，藉由他們的鄙視，還能提高自己兒子的些許威望。

 

奪權政變發生後，Erik還沒找上門，克雷男爵早就帶著自己的人馬，腳底抹油逃走，他也就懶的理會去追。沒想到人逃到英格蘭，竟還是死性不改，運用他那張三寸不爛之舌說動了某個不知死活的貴族為他發動戰爭。

Erik看著滿桌子的地圖及沙盤推演，抱著手臂，面容有些疲累。依照他們的推算及Charles提供他的情報看來，柏克利伯爵所擁有的人力和物資補給相當缺乏，在Charles斷絕所有Xavier家的資源後，所以很大的戰爭發展方向會往快攻發生，否則別說奪取王位，柏克利伯爵的資金會先破產。

「對我而言，這不是英格蘭和蘇格蘭的戰爭，Erik。」他躺在Charles手臂上，整個人陷入睡眠前的平靜，是Erik許久未有的過，聽見Charles的話，他只是發出一聲嘆息。

「Cain想證明自己的能力，Creed只是利用了這點。」Erik能夠感覺到，Charles的手指滑過他的額頭，臨摹著眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇優美的弧度。

Erik用盡理智才沒把對方壓倒，只是轉了個身，將Charles反身拉到懷裡，他只來的及發出驚呼，接著便忍不住嘴角上揚，相視大笑，他們相擁而眠。

 

 

蘇格蘭萬磁王艾森哈特一世的戰功赫赫，行風剽悍，尤其是由他整頓後的地獄火軍團，更是遠比前王時期的輝煌更為強大，但，再怎麼強大，也總是抵擋不住終年內外戰爭不斷的消耗，人力遞補總是比不上快速的虧損。

Creed緊抓的便是這點，他利用蘇格蘭人口相對稀少的缺陷，煽動著英格蘭那些夜夜笙歌的貴族們，但比起只光說不練，毫無助益的激昂陳述者如過江之鯽，Creed更為欣賞那些裝扮鮮豔的名媛千金，至少她們就能幫他介紹更多的上層貴族，也不是沒有幫助，柏克利伯爵Cain Marko便在那些花名之列。

 

Marko的兇殘他不是沒聽說過，但其實他原本也只打算拿他來認識另外一位，更為顯赫，地位更高的弗朗西斯公爵Charles Xavier，只可惜，不僅是他們兩名繼兄弟的關係出奇地惡劣外，弗朗西斯公爵在唯一的兒子病逝後，也已經顯少出席公眾場合，而且聽說身體孱弱不堪，始終隱居不見他人，偶而才會在重要節日參加皇室活動時的驚鴻一瞥。

相較之下，公爵的父親為他領養而來的妹妹Darkholme小姐，倒是相對活潑可親的多，那頭金髮和藍眼，如待開花蕾，謎般的氣質十分吸引著Creed；但Darkholme小姐總是被許多人簇擁包圍著，他只能偶而插上那麼幾句話，得到小姐投來的欽佩眼光，也已經心滿意足。

 

「我奉勸你還是別妄想那女人了。」從黑暗角落中突然冒出那雙審視目光，Creed一時間沒反應過來，直過三秒，他才認出了那個身影，Marko抱著手臂滿臉不屑。

他希望自己臉上沒有失望得太過明顯，但在對方臉上的笑意看來，最終還是失敗，Creed無奈聳肩：「為了美好的小姐而傷心，也不枉我大老遠流亡到倫敦這麼一回。」

Cain瞇長眼睛瞪著早已遠去的那台馬車，「對Raven而言，Charles遠勝於其他一切，要經由她來完成你的野心，我看你就別想了！」

這下倒是換成Creed驚訝地張開嘴巴，但很快地便回過神來，「柏克利伯爵果然是聰明人。」

Cain沒有廢話，拉緊斗篷默入黑夜時，Creed看著那抹高大身影，突然覺得懼怕，但Cain沒讓他有時間遲疑，紅褐色眼眸透露出森冷，「我們可以談談接下來的事。」

「…接下來的事？」Creed半帶著興奮，半感覺擔憂，他當然高興自己辛苦這麼久，終於有了一絲曙光，但柏克利伯爵的凶狠殘暴的可佈名聲，他也不是沒聽說過。

Creed只猶豫了幾秒，便跟上Marko的步伐。

 

事實證明，柏克利伯爵CainMarko就是個瘋子。

完全不受控制，也沒有向王室官員知會，且私自聯合其他貴族出兵，Marko甚至不等弗朗西斯公爵同意，便將Xavier家的大部分士兵帶走，而那些將軍地位不比公爵的繼兄，根本無法阻止，但Creed無法說服自己放棄這大好機會。

慘無人道的行軍方式，讓許多人傷病死在路途，但他仍無視於此，直到軍隊走到諾森伯蘭，隸屬Xavier家的軍事碉堡進行補給時，年輕將軍Scott Summers及如狼般剛強狂爆的James Howlett已經在那裡等著他們，臉上面無表情。

Creed看得出來，Marko不怕他們，卻在看到身後的那名高大男子時，偶現畏懼，男子手撐著枴杖看著軍隊朝他們的方向到來，褐色短髮旁染上些許灰白，湖藍色眼珠表情沉靜，對待身為伯爵的Marko不卑不亢。

Marko啐了一聲，這才拉了韁繩往前，「文森勛爵，沒想到會在這見到你，真是難得。」但Creed光看也知道Marko討厭這名高大男子。

 

Creed終於明白為何這名男子竟能讓Marko如此懼怕。文森勛爵Stephen Vincent Strange是被稱為天下奇才的怪人，不僅極度聰明，樣樣精通，經手的戰役無往不利，並且擁有卓越醫術，但個性怪異，沒有人能夠與之項背，人稱為傳奇策士斯特蘭奇，一生只承認過一個主人並願意留在Xavier家效勞，更可顯公爵其人的特殊之處。

Strange深皺眉頭，臉上沒有笑意，「如果可以，我並不想大老遠見到你，柏克利伯爵。」

「……還不只是Charles底下的一條狗。」

「你說什麼了？柏克利伯爵。」Strange低吟一聲回問，Marko立刻搖頭否認的模樣實在有趣。

果不其然，對方來者不善。Strange不知從何而來拿出了弗朗西斯公爵的家傳藍寶石戒指星夜，由他代表公爵本人所有意志下達命令，屬於Xavier家的騎士和隨從不再跟隨前行越過兩國邊界。

Marko對此也只能憤恨地接受，那些騎士和隨從們原本還期待著加封獎賞，沒想到只得來一路的折磨，聽見公爵的命令簡直有如救贖。

 

 

戰爭來得猛烈，如同Marko向來的作戰風格，血腥殘暴，他的軍隊砍下整片樹林，火星燃遍野原，燒盡所有，只餘灰燼；蘇格蘭的風聲狂妄，阻止前進，但Marko毫無懼怕。

幾次交手，內耗嚴重的蘇格蘭竟接連敗退，一路從中洛錫安敗退至西洛錫安及愛丁堡，始終僅能固守住城門，而Marko竟不知如何得知，攔截到往斯特靈城堡的密信，發動奇襲而斷絕通往愛丁堡的補給。

眼見城中糧食逐漸短缺，傷病帶給百姓更多的抱怨及不滿，Erik只好趕在黎明前，對Marko的軍隊，組織進行一次突襲。

 

Charles是從傷兵的口中得知這道密令，他在救護帳篷裡忙活了太多天，根本沒有時間去分心，直到他邊治療某個被拖進帳篷的少年，邊與他輕鬆對話聊天聽到國王的這項作戰時，內心大喊不妙。

急忙交代了下Hank和Trask接替他的工作，自己跑去站在城廓上督軍的Alex說明。Alex能暫且放下失去Sean的痛苦，盡責地堅守崗位上的最大原因，也是因為戰況時史無前例的危急，他們根本沒有猶豫、傷心的時間，但Charles還是感到相當不捨。

他緊抿著唇跑去找Alex，對方聞言立刻臉變，調來一隊人馬，Charles拉住韁繩，表情不容拒絕，但Alex無論如何也無法同意。

「你不能去！Charles！這次不管任何原因，你都不該去！」

就只有這次，他無法同意這個人的請求，但Charles依舊堅持：「Alex、Alex！我對Cain再了解不過了，他今天寧願燒了整個森林，也絕對不會讓開一條河讓所有人存活的！」

「Charles…」

「Alex…我就是不能放他自己一個人……」

Charles站在戰馬身邊，滿是不可退讓的氣勢，Alex輕嘆口氣，讓人拿來全副盔甲及長劍和牽來另一匹白馬，「跟在我身後，不要亂來。」

「全聽你的。」

隊伍立刻疾馳奔跑，Charles只能在內心祈禱，Erik能夠撐住。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tbc

* * *

Charles生氣起來依舊保持冷靜的貴族氣度，多迷人~妳夠)ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

Strange班仍然打醬油，當個好幫手~Scott和Logan也終於同框，一秒。

 

另，Raven終於上線，但在查Mystique資料時我嚇到，愛情經歷比Charles還要豐富啊啊、不愧男女通殺 !

最令我震驚的是居然真的和劍齒虎有一腿，還生了個兒子...

呃，寫文前我有寫角色大綱，本來打算的最後一個反派是席尼斯特(凶兆先生)，但後來覺得我跟他素不相識，寫不下去，才換成劍齒虎時，其實也還跟這位不熟.....一切都是緣分。菸)))

 

以下補充資料可看可不看。補充了騎士制度和蘇格蘭和英格蘭邊界位置。

註1 騎士(武士)制度

圖片請連結Lof觀看 http://yamin0904.lofter.com/post/1d7ce503_ad12156  
《聖杯騎士》1870年由威廉 · 莫里斯繪製的掛毯。

圖中描述三位性格迥異的圓桌武士最後都得到了聖杯的真諦：最純潔的加拉哈德(為什麼我只想到特務哈利叔叔...(⊙_⊙)ll)，捧得了聖杯；最世故的鮑斯，回去將這個傳說四處傳唱；最單純的珀西瓦里成為聖杯的衛士。

 

騎士或稱武士，是歐洲中世紀時，受過正規軍事訓練的騎兵，後來演變為一種榮譽稱號，用於表示一種社會階層。

騎士必須遵行「俠義精神」，例如效忠國王或領主、保護教會和婦孺、鋤強扶弱以及奮勇作戰等。

 

在8世紀時，在法蘭西國王查理曼大帝編列出禁衛軍，騎馬跟隨查理曼大帝一同作戰，為最早出現的騎士團，騎士於法蘭克人對抗阿拉伯人的侵略戰爭中，開始嶄露鋒芒。

11世紀到15世紀間，騎士制度盛行於歐洲，並一度成為十字軍的主力。

到了16世紀，火槍、火炮等熱兵器相繼發達之後，盔甲幾乎失去了必要性，致使騎士制度又受到一次打擊。而這樣的衝擊，也促成了戰爭模式的轉變－原本用來刺穿厚重盔甲的騎槍不再那麼重要，而改用軍刀一類的短兵器，衝鋒至幾無盔甲的敵陣中，以銳利的軍刀削下敵人的頭顱。

騎士的含意，亦隨時代的演進，在歐洲各個領地的情況而有所不同。由於騎士身份往往是領主所授予的，因此一旦騎士離開所屬領地，其身份便很難再得到其它領主的認可。

以上資料可至Wiki尋找到。

 

註2 相關位置

來看一下此次英蘇戰爭的相關地點位置，及文中之前和愛爾蘭發生戰爭的地點因弗克萊德、及Erik的出生地莫瑞、他們談情說愛的西洛錫安到丹弗里斯、還有James老家格拉斯哥(硬要提XD)。其實不想知道也不很重要，想知道的話可以看一下地圖，這樣。

因為資料控自己寫的時候，還是會搜一下資料，so...  
蘇格蘭地區圖片請連結Lof觀看 http://yamin0904.lofter.com/post/1d7ce503_ad12156

這個則是當時英格蘭和蘇格蘭邊界區，也順便把倫敦標示出來。其實很遠，六百多公里， **十天走到邊界一切都是傳說，別認真。** 哈哈哈哈哈

英格蘭地區圖片請連結Lof觀看 http://yamin0904.lofter.com/post/1d7ce503_ad12156


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C開掛+肉渣

寫在文前：

1.要首映會了，我高興。

2.熱天感冒，我不高興。

3.你們會讓我更高興嗎？

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

      Creed終於明白到，他將幻想中的虛實未來，託付給了一個求戰的愚蠢貴族時，已經為時已晚。

     萬磁王最為人所知悉的，莫過於其一身黑色盔甲與暗紫披風，如同蘇格蘭之薊，堅忍不拔的佇立在隊伍前方。

    鐵與鐵的撞擊，風颳過耳邊的殘繞，Creed的鼻息中只能聞到那些血腥與鐵銹的噁心味道，直至尖銳刺進他的血肉，瞬間，所有景象停止在當下。

    曾經，他所認為Shaw底下，為他們而死是在所不辭的那個卑劣騎士，如今已長成真正一國之君。

    「我知道，不是多疑的王后，是你派人追殺我的孩子，殺了Azazel，Creed。」Erik把劍朝他身體裡刺得更緊，攪得更深，但他不覺得痛，反而笑得更為燦爛。

    「你也就快跟上我的腳步了，Lehnsherr ...」

     「......」

    Erik沒來的及抽回武器，就被突如其來的鐵球擊中左臂，整個人差點從馬背上掉下，關鍵時刻總算緩了過來───同樣高大的Marko丟掉突襲蘇格蘭王的奇怪武器，改拿起了大斧，趁Erik還沒回過神，再度朝他揮去，眼見兇器砍向國王───Marko不可置信，不知從哪冒出的矮個子騎士擋下他這擊，就連蘇格蘭王也是滿臉驚訝。

 

    Marko回神過來，這名看來默默無名，身穿鐵灰色盔甲，也僅止算中上階級，沒想到這荒郊野嶺，竟然還有人能僥倖擋下這招。

    無名騎士就連盔甲也沒打算打開示意，看來也不過是個名不經傳的小毛頭，而其他人忙著刺殺敵方，Erik捂著左肩無法動彈，Marko嘴角忍不住笑，掉頭繞了一圈，身下的黑馬在泥地上踩踏，他再度收緊韁繩，決意一次收拾倆人。

    對方也毫無畏懼，對於他的攻勢居然打算正面迎擊，正當Marko這麼想時，無名騎士突然像是從馬背上滑下───不，他只是快速將自己的身軀貼在馬鞍旁，那把劍，就那樣趁勢深深刺進Marko的盔甲縫裡…

    「───Charles？」

    對於自己的身手還算是相當有自信的Marko，沒想到竟會讓同個無名騎士，只用了把破爛長劍就抹平攻勢，甚至負傷，這種事就連在英格蘭裡也無法立刻找到一兩個，更何況是在這荒野中。

    最令Marko感覺奇怪的是，這名騎士的習慣招式他也不感到陌生，更甚的，心裡冒出的那個念頭，就連Marko都感到驚訝，但他只能躺在馬背上，沉重的盔甲令他無法動彈。

    對於Marko的叫喚，無名騎士沒有反應，只向趕來的年輕將軍點了點頭，讓他們繼續去阻止Marko軍隊侵擾，他則連忙趕到蘇格蘭國王身邊，拉起Erik，確認他上馬後，立刻策馬穿過人群離開戰場，交由其他人負責斷後。

 

 

 

    Erik一路上都因牽連舊傷復發，痛得幾乎昏了過去。慶幸的是，回到愛丁堡後，經由Charles的檢查，餵過藥草湯和敷藥後，總算安穩睡去。

    Alex也受了不少傷，身上被安穩地裹上許多白巾，他撐著不便的身體，過來探看Erik的情況。回來後，Trask邊罵著一群瘋子，還是邊快速地為他們止血包紮，不管怎麼想，都還是覺得好笑。

    但他們眼前的困境，仍舊尚未緩解。雖然能從更遠的北方克拉克曼南，或快富安排補給，但還是得花上兩倍的時間，在那之前，愛丁堡很可能不只斷糧，其他物資更是匱乏，傷亡人不斷攀升，雪上加霜的是，剛剛還開始下起雪來。

    當然，英格蘭軍隊與他們相比，情況也相去不遠。

    Alex離去後，Charles只是坐在國王床邊，拉著他的手貼在自己額頭上不動，直到感覺到Erik從黑暗中不停掙扎，Charles只能不停叫喚他的名字。

 

    Erik總算從惡夢中驚醒過來，緊皺眉頭望向他，幾乎沒讓他有反應時間，像是下一瞬間，將要失去彼此般，他們激烈地渴求著彼此；Erik喘著粗氣反身將他壓到床上，忙著扯下彼此的外衣，急切地強行進入，渴望確認他的存在。

    Charles覺得自己幾乎要被扯裂，他在Erik毫無停歇的挺進中痛苦抽氣，卻又無法離開，「要是…你出什麼事…Charles…」

    蘇格蘭王實在無法用言語形容，他在Charles單獨面對Marko的瘋狂時，自己卻只能待在一旁，毫無作為，簡直就像小時候的他一模一樣，毫無改變。

    如果，如果Charles沒有打贏，那麼今天就會重演當時的畫面───Charles將會死在他的面前，多麼諷刺。

　　「埃里克。」

　　僅僅喊出這個名字，就讓Charles眼前一片模糊。他伸出手貼在蘇格蘭王臉頰上，「我在這，Erik……我不會離開你。」

    國王停下動作，得以喘息的Charles反覆親吻肩膀安撫，但Erik將他的嘴唇拉了過去，呻吟在彼此碰觸的親吻中消彌，「更何況，Cain和我從小打到大，這也不是第一次……」

    「......怎麼會？」

    聽到這裡，就連Erik都不禁啞然。他始終認為，Charles即便情勢凶險，其貴族身分也不會對他危害至此。

    「託他的福，我的武藝老師Logan，對我一向還算滿意。」Charles說起痛苦往事，仍如雲煙。

    Erik覺得自己像個滿是不安的孩子，而Charles溫柔地承受這些，甚至不斷安撫著他。嘶吼咬住Charles的白皙頸側，狠烈衝撞後緊繃起臀胯。

    身體湧進溫熱液體，逼迫呼吸變得支離破碎，Charles聽見自己沙啞的呻吟，意識模糊地昏了過去。

    墜入深沉黑暗。

 

    Alex看著他的王仍然站在窗戶邊，如同以往。不甚足光的昏暗及一身黑色披風令他看來更為龐大，神情蒼白地看著黑頭馬車疾步離開城堡而去，直至遙遠得再也看不見，Erik拉下窗簾。

    「查爾斯殿下醒來後一定會很難過吧？」

    蘇格蘭王的臉孔竟意外顯得柔軟，但他依舊沉默不語，如同那人的身影，已消失在這片雪原上，而他的心也隨之冷卻，化為冰霜。

 

 

 

    最先恢復聽覺。

    感覺周圍全都在搖晃，而他全身提不起勁。

    接著視覺。

    緩緩眨了眨眼睛，卻發現暈眩的情況令他更加想吐，只能揮動著手指。

    「…Charles？你醒了嗎殿下？」他認的出來，這個聲音是…Hank，正奮力幫助他起身。

    然後觸覺。

    身邊沒有埃里克的存在，他知道。

 

    Hank檢查了下他的情況，除了頭暈、全身無力之外，Charles並無大礙。他告訴Charles，他們現在已經快到西洛錫安，國王已經安排好，將在先前在丹佛里斯的那間酒館與接應的人碰面。而窗外還有四名地獄火騎士跟在馬車旁，急速狂奔。

    Hank告訴他，馬車是經由較無人煙的西棟旁離開，雖然遭遇了些許騷動，但在他人幫助下，總算順利脫困。

    「......他人？」查爾斯有些不適地捏著額頭，眉目深鎖。

    「白王后......」

    「───什麼？」不只查爾斯感到震驚抬頭，就連漢克其實也始終腦筋空白。

    馬車一出城後，不知為何洩漏行蹤，立刻就被人從背後盯上。蘇格蘭王原本派了一整隊地獄火騎士保護他們，卻被突然出現的刺客攻擊，差點全軍覆沒，那時出現的便是Forst家的私兵。

    王后下令Forst家族帶五百名私兵及物資，救援愛丁堡，暫緩了城內的燃眉之急。

    「但隨後便聽說她自殺了...」

    「.........」

    「得到私兵進城的消息後，王后趁侍女們不注意時，從自己的窗台前跳下樓…」Hank是在到達休息點接到Alex的飛鷹傳書時得知。

    Charles疲憊得沒有回答他，只是靜靜地轉過臉，望向窗外落日景象。他們都隨著時間洪流不斷推前，停滯、或者迷失。

 

    他們在深夜進到城內，Charles走下馬車時還有些腿軟，Hank連忙扶住，他連忙道謝，才剛站穩，酒館就打開門走出幾個人，還來不及看清楚，Charles就被拉進一個直撞肋骨的擁抱。

    那雙手臂緊緊抱住了他，幾乎將他勒的死緊，褐色頭髮掃在Charles的臉頰上，Hank看著那和Charles長得一模一樣的男子，臉上驚駭的表情實在太過有趣，直過幾秒才想起要救人，手卻被人拉住，仔細一看，不是別人，就是咬著煙管，老是滿臉凶狠的Logan，身後站著之前見過的邊境指揮官Bobby。

    「烏鴉？」查爾斯輕笑出聲，語氣裡滿是驚訝。

    「你居然去了那麼久！Charles…」那名男人竟然有著女人的聲線，滿是哭音；Charles只是靜靜抱著他，輕拍著對方的肩膀安慰。

    Logan面無表情地看著那兩人，直到Charles朝他的方向看去，滿臉責問，「抱歉，小女孩說什麼也吵著要跟來…」

    「…女孩？」Hank滿臉震驚地看向那名和Charles長得一樣的男子，此時也正狐疑地瞪視著他。

    「這個書呆子是誰？」

    McCoy.Hank，這是我妹妹烏鴉......她很擅長易容，假裝成我的模樣」。

    Hank就那樣看著對方拔開那頭假髮，及臉上假皮目瞪口呆的模樣，露出那頭美麗金髮，更為成熟嫵媚的臉龐，朝他露出一抹微笑，幾乎令Hank的心跳漏跳一拍。

    獸。”

    漢克一句話也無法反駁，他的整張臉都紅了。

 

    原本打算接到Charles就立刻出發，回到諾森伯蘭，但Charles的身體還因為安眠藥效尚未完全褪去而體弱，更何況還有兩個年輕男女正在培養感情，Logan忍不住翻了翻白眼。

    酒館門口突然被打了開來，他們驚訝地看著身著黑色斗篷，個子顯得有些矮小的男子，在他身後卻還跟著同樣穿著斗篷發抖的幾個孩子。

    查爾斯看見那人拉下帽子時，不禁滿臉震驚大喊：「？...托尼」

    聽見有人叫喚，褐髮男子緊皺著眉抬起頭，在看見Charles時，面容瞬間軟化，「Charles？你怎麼會在這裡？哇噢，許久不見了，Raven還有大野狼！」

   斯塔克，遊走於多國間的武器富商。

   可以說，不管是神聖羅馬帝國，法蘭西、西班牙，甚或其他各地王國、領主，只要需要打仗、需要防衛武器，沒有人不知道Stark這個武器世家。

   當然，他和查爾斯也擁有多年交情，很是熟識。

 

   「不過......你怎麼會在邊界，托尼？還帶著......三個孩子？」

    沒有立刻回答Charles的問題，Tony接過遞來的威士忌喝了一口後，審視地看向這裡的所有人。

   「我去物歸原主。」

   「……什麼？」Raven滿臉不耐地催表促著他繼續說，她的哥哥表情冷漠地盯著女孩貼在Hank身上的那隻手。

    Tony面色凝重，揮手讓那三個看來大約十歲的兩個雙胞胎男孩和女孩，最大的一個也不超過十四歲的男孩朝他們走過來。

    「我七八年前，在莫瑞回來，經由安格斯時遇到他們時，全身污髒不堪……」

    「...莫瑞？」查爾斯似乎發覺到什麼，眉頭逐漸緊皺。

    Tony點點頭，繼續說道，「三個孩子滿臉驚恐模樣，我就把他們帶回去，讓Rhodey訓練他們，成為戰士。」

    斯塔克除了武器，也訓練專屬騎士團，底下人數上千。

    「───等等、他們不會是…」Hank突然站起身來，慌忙地與Charles的視線對上，而站在他們身後的Bobby也感覺到不對勁。

    「你知道我一向人很善良，但真的丟給Rhodey後，我就完全忘了這件事。」Logan明顯不同意地冷哼一聲，Tony也毫不介意。他光是忙著兼顧各地生意，就快忙不過來。而這幾個孩子在兩三年前因為成績優秀，被安排了在他身邊護衛的工作。

    「所以，你到底在這裡幹嘛？托尼·斯塔克！」洛根覺得自己的耐心今晚已被消磨到完全消失。

    三個孩子立刻滿臉戒備地護在主人前面，Tony高聳肩膀，「好吧，我本來是沒空去愛丁堡的…而且現在居然又和你那個討厭的哥哥在打仗……」

    「天啊！他們是，托尼！他們是埃里克的...」

    「我也沒想到我養了蘇格蘭國王的王子和公主多年…嗯？Charles，你怎麼知道他們是那個鐵面具國王的……」

 

   「不行！查爾斯Xavier───」

   「但是洛根...」

   「我可不想自己面對Steve和Scott兩個過度保護你的人，他們會把我的頭扭下來的。」他搖頭拒絕，不容分說。

    「洛根...」

    Charles看似妥協地看向那三個孩子，他不禁心口覺得感動莫名地走到他們身邊，雙手輕輕地壓在雙胞胎肩上，「你們的父親真的…很想念你們…Pietro和Wanda，對吧？」

    「公爵大人，您認識我們的父親嗎？」雖然在素不相識的褐髮男子嘴裡聽見自己的名字，令他們略感困惑，但銀髮的Pietro眼裡感到興奮，紅髮的Wanda則有些警戒地看著他。

    Charles愛憐地摸著他們的頭，露出真摯笑容，並看向另一名藍髮的孩子，「你一定就是Kurt Wagner了吧。」

    被點了名的孩子愣了幾秒，然後才緩緩點頭，「Erik已經為你父親報仇，殺死了克雷男爵了，孩子。」

    聽見他的話，不只Kurt感到驚訝，就連Logan也是，對上Charles的視線，只見他堅定地點了點頭，Logan只能發出懊惱的罵聲。

    「你真的很會說服人，Charles，有時就連我都無法招架。」Tony不知何時突然站到他身邊，滿臉欠揍的笑容，但Charles也忍不住笑了。

 

    站在馬車邊看著眾人趕忙收拾著東西，Charles沒注意到一道黑影從角落快速出現在他身後，及其他人發現時的尖叫。

    「嗨，查理。」

    來不及轉身反應，該隱馬爾科並不真心的笑容立刻恢復成森冷及動作，手腳飛快地打昏他。

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC

                   * * *

 

耶，查爾斯也不是省油的公子哥呦〜打該隱好帥！ヾ（*'∀`*）ノ

我知道我在邊發糖邊鞭打你們，恩。

然後，所有人全上線和下線。換托尼來插花，就喜歡他說話刺耳幽默，耶。

 

回資料為課文意思 **各帝國成立時間**

西歐國家歷史以 **羅馬帝國** (西元 **前** 27年-1453年)開始，後來分裂成東西羅馬帝國。其他當然有領地如分裂為法蘭西王國(814年)、義大利諸地等；王位繼承及其婚姻受到教廷箝制很多，可說羅馬教廷因宗教掌管許多國家事務、方針，甚至為此發動戰爭(十字軍)也不為過。

**神聖羅馬帝國** （西元962年- 1806年瓦解）

962年至1806年在西歐和中歐的封建君主制帝國，版圖以德意志地區為核心，包括一些周邊地區，在巔峰時期包括了義大利王國和勃艮第王國還有弗里西亞王國（今低地國家）。

在帝國歷史的大部分時間，其由數百個更小的附屬單位組成，其中有侯國、公國、郡縣、帝國自由城市和其他區域。神聖羅馬帝國早期是由擁有實際權力的皇帝統治的國家，中世紀時演變成承認皇帝為最高權威的公國、侯國、宗教貴族領地和帝國自由城市的政治聯合體。

 

**法蘭西王國**  為西歐的一個君主制國家，存在時間為843年至1792年，並在1814年至1848年間復辟。

。卡佩至路易七世諸王仍然稱自己是法蘭克人的國王，腓力。奧古斯都是第一個使用法蘭西國王頭銜的君主。

 

**英格蘭王國** （927年－1707年5月1日），西歐國家，在大不列顛島的南方，包含了現今的英格蘭與威爾斯。407年最後一批羅馬軍隊撤離後，一支來自歐洲大陸的日耳曼民族-盎格魯-撒克遜人最後征服了不列顛，建立了許多國家。此後，英國才被稱為「英格蘭」（意即盎格魯-撒克遜人的土地），直到1066年，諾曼第公爵威廉打敗英王哈羅德二世，而正式進入諾曼人統治，金雀花王朝長達三百多年的開始。

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

寫在文前 :

終章開催 ! 代表電影真的要上映啦 !

James剃個頭髮也那麼那麼可愛（ಥ_ಥ）（ಥ_ಥ）（ಥ_ಥ）

 

 

* * *

 

 

Emma死前為他做的那些事，自己是在接到王后的死訊時，才一併得知Forst家的私兵帶著物資救援，甚至進城前還幫了被不知名人士盯上的Charles一把，Erik的內心難免五味雜陳。

他從未實際恨過Emma，這話不假。對Erik而言，她也只是個臣服時代背景下，無法自由抉擇的可憐女人，而這些人令人討厭又怨恨且擅長的便是把自己塑造成更為哀憐的受害者，自我催眠，才能讓那些狹隘心靈不至於在這偌大的北國宮廷中，隨著冬雪終日枯萎。

 

對Erik而言的暖冬及春天，早已隨著戀人的離去消逝。他回到過往那個脾氣古怪焦躁、難以靠近的暴君形象。Erik無法冷靜，失去Charles比自己想的還要更加難受。

他們一個身為蘇格蘭國王，一個是英格蘭弗朗西斯公爵，對於同性情人這倒不是主要考慮原因，而是兩國間，長期過為頻繁發動的戰爭及歧視，身為兩國最高層級，他們之間的矛盾及衝突總有一天是可想而知會發生的。

尤其是在與Marko的那場對峙，他幾乎嚇壞，Erik再也無法承受所愛的任何人在眼前死去，他寧願遙遠地記掛著對方，只要能得知Charles還好好活著，活在這世上某處，和其他人建立幸福快樂地溫暖家庭。

被Shaw暗殺的父母、妹妹；遠在雙胞胎之前，曾有個年僅三歲的女兒Anya也在Shaw指使的暴徒被殺、被部下暗殺的Brian、難產而逝的Magda，不知身在何處的雙胞子女們……

他實在太過於害怕再度失去重要的人，太珍惜，而只好選擇忍痛放開。

即使Charles會為此難過。

 

有人突然大力打開了他的房門。因為光線昏暗，他一時沒認出來人身分，緊皺著眉抬起頭。

「陛下！我很抱歉！」是Alex，他的聲音此時聽來竟十分害怕，那個馳騁疆場也毫不皺眉的Alex Summers，「我剛收到Hank從西洛錫安快馬回來的緊急通知。」

Erik感覺他的心跳都在瞬間停止運作。視線跟隨他的慌忙而不停晃動，沒聽清Alex到底說了什麼。

「你說什麼？」Erik的聲音如同從地獄裡揚起，他無法克制心跳速度，幾乎有種衝破肋骨的幻覺，「…你說Charles怎麼了？」

他看著Alex滿臉歉意，「伯克利伯爵抓走他，陛下。」

Erik感覺瞬間世界崩塌，更甚的，他們同時收到Marko捎來的信件，和Xavier底下的文森勛爵緊急發來的消息，上面都同樣記載著相同的一件事。

 

Charles在Marko手上。

 

Erik全身發抖，完全無法冷靜判斷。等待的每一分每一秒都是煎熬。光是想像Charles身上會發生些什麼折磨著他，Erik就幾乎想立刻下令處死Cain Marko那傢伙，但此時他卻只能隱忍。

十幾個忠於國王的地獄火騎士隨行，Erik和Alex連夜快馬加鞭趕至西洛錫安的林利斯戈宮，黎明將至前，他們總算趕到，在那裡同時也站了許多人。要不是是個私下緊急會面，任何人看到這個聚集了蘇格蘭國王及英格蘭眾多貴族的場面而稱奇的吧。

「什麼情況？！」一路急騁而來，尚未停妥馬匹，Erik立刻朝著等在門口的Logan等人大吼。

「萬磁王！」Logan走在前面，後面還有幾個他從未見過的人和幾名孩童，表情嚴肅而認真；其中甚至還摻雜著金髮女人，臉上不停抽泣地全身貼在不知所措的Hank身上的哭聲。

「這些人到底是怎麼回事？」他始終茫然。

Erik花了點時間認識文森勛爵和Charles的妹妹，Summers兄弟以前感情就不怎麼好，見到對方也只是點頭冷淡示意外，他還看到Tony Stark出現在此地，更感到奇怪地看向對方，直到那三個孩子怯生生地站在自己面前。

Logan懊悔地不停揉著頭髮，「他就為了幫你帶回孩子…我才一眨眼、就那一眨眼沒注意…」

Strange在旁聽言，忍不住皺眉，「一眨眼？因為你的無知，知道這樣很可能害…」

「夠了！」終於停止哭泣的Raven忍不住大喊，「這些等Charles回來了再說！現在重要的是，我們該怎麼做！」不愧是時常假扮自己兄長，比起一般嬴弱的千金小姐，的確有著非凡風範。

但Erik的腦袋目前則依舊停留在“孩子”的字眼上，滿臉震驚地看著這幾個長到自己胸前般高的三個孩子。

 

實在無法確定自己該在此時顯露出什麼表情，Erik有些慌張地看著他們的模樣，似乎讓孩子們誤會地向後退去。

「不、你們…」

「我就知道，公爵說你很想我們，那都是騙人的！」紅髮女孩緊握拳頭，滿臉憤恨地看著他。

「Wanda、妳等一下……」

「…這種動不動就發火的性格倒是跟他父王很像。」Tony還在一旁不知死活地插嘴。

「你看吧！Pietro，你就老是要吵著回來！如果他真的那麼愛我們，怎麼可能───」

 

還沒反應過來，倆姐弟就這樣一左一右被攬進溫暖懷抱裡，這副景象，他們不知道在那些夜晚中，抱著彼此，幻想過多少次了，卻從來沒有像今天這般如此美好的感受。

Erik將臉深深地埋在他們肩膀上，用著一種幾乎把他們揉進身體裡的力道，姐弟倆都在父親的懷裡安靜下來，三個人就那樣靜靜擁抱著，感覺到肩膀上有了濕潤的涼意，他們不禁相視而笑。

「我從未能想過還能有今天…」

他失去太多，而神從未應允過Erik的祈求，總是不停、不停地接踵而來的失望；Erik曾經在懷裡緊抱過他那些早已逝去的那些親人、朋友，但他們卻總是早先離他遠去。

習慣失望了，他總是那樣對自己說。

「都是Kurt哥哥的功勞，他救了我們…」紅髮女孩Wanda已經平復心情，拉著父親的衣袖甜美地說。

Erik仍然雙手環著兒女又再度張開手臂，看向始終站在旁邊，眼神帶著羨慕的另個黑髮男孩，他面帶感激地看著：「謝謝你，Kurt，你會繼承薩爾勳爵的所有榮譽與地位。」

「這只是我應該做的，也是父親…他死前的願望，陛下。」Kurt側過臉，不讓眼淚流下，但Erik朝他伸出手。

「你也是我珍惜的孩子，由我代替你的父親…照顧你…好嗎？」

Kurt再也無法止住眼淚地走到他們身邊，將視為自己弟妹的倆人和國王全抱在一起。

「什麼嘛！Stark家也養了你們好幾年啊？」Tony雙手環抱，滿臉不悅地坐在椅子上，「不過，Charles這次的事還挺麻煩的…Xavier家一向都是Stark的好顧客，我也來幫忙吧！」

Scott聽了忙著點頭，滿是感激。「聽到Stark大人這麼說，實在太好了。」

他的視力不太好，只能帶著Strange和Charles合力幫他打造的眼鏡抵擋光線，才能正常生活，面對這樣的殘缺，沒有任何軍隊願意聘用他，甚至是讓他做到將軍職位。

對他而言，只有Charles，是他此生唯一追隨的主君。

 

Erik讓Alex安排將孩子們送回愛丁堡後，表情已失剛才的雀躍，憤怒與焦躁重新爬回他心裡，因為Charles仍然身處危境。

「Marko將這個發到愛丁堡指名給我。」Alex忙著從上衣內袋裡找出那張牛皮紙，遞給Erik。

Strange率先接過那封信，從那雙總是波瀾不驚的水藍眼眸透露出的驚愕，眾人的心再度墜入谷底。

 

 

聖瑪麗學院教堂位於哈丁頓，距離愛丁堡不過半小時路程。是Xavier家在Brian Xavier過世後，在泰恩河沿岸旁的懸崖建造的哥德式教區教堂，卻在十年前因為英蘇戰爭，而被劃分在兩國模糊地帶內；除了主棟外完成建設外，其他都因為易主，而被荒廢，僅有花岡岩、及砂岩外觀。

Logan拿來建築內部地圖攤在桌上，加上Alex提供蘇格蘭後來部分增設的軍事建設及城門，所有資訊疊合起來，瞬間透明。長型筆直的分割被簡單區分開，整棟建築都是窩藏軍隊的好地方。

就連總是冷靜沉穩的Strange，也忍不住大拍桌子，「我早跟他說過，絕對不要隨便建立城堡或教堂…」

「但這是為了Brian大人……」Scott低頭幫腔，反讓Strange更生氣。

「為了Brian？Brian Xavier要不是因為該死的兩國戰爭，怎麼會被這個人殺死？」Strange激動地瞪視著始終不發一語的蘇格蘭王，引得Alex拔刀護在Erik面前，卻被擋了下來。

「───夠了！Steve！」Logan大喊，並對雙方做出制止動作，「Brian不是這個人殺的，我可以保證！」

「…什麼？」

「Logan？」

他看著Strange和Scott的視線，堅定不移，如同蘇格蘭王那此時冷冽堅硬的心，為了他的Charles，隱隱發疼。

「我不管你怎麼想，文森勛爵…」Erik停頓了下，害怕在他的血液裡來回奔騰，「如果Cain Marko在這段時間傷害了Charles一根寒毛……」

他在這世界上不會有任何活命機會。Erik會找到他，用盡所有能使他痛苦的方法，直到得到允許，才能死。

 

 

 

 

 

Tbc

* * *

嗯，我就是來給糖又捅刀的)))菸


	15. Chapter 15

寫在文前 : 

A)只能說，希望James和他的家人一切安好。我們愛你。

B)中章了，下集不管多長，絕對完結 。 

C)最終章，等我去看電影那天，來放 ! 

 

 

* * *

 

 

倫敦的濃霧及雨天涵蓋了所有氣候的一半，Charles卻不怎麼討厭。

或許是因為身為貴族，他們的脆弱更常被要求掩蓋，而那些陰雨天也總讓懶得出門的他有很好的理由。

 

失去父親後，他唯一最大的成就建立在優異學業及武藝上。不僅引起著名學府牛津的高度讚賞，就連Kurt偶而讓他牛刀小試的出征，Charles也總有過人見解及難以捉摸的策略，讓Xavier家在蘭開斯特和約克家族長達三十年的爭奪王位戰爭中，最後還能保有餘裕，安然而退。

Kurt看過Sharon因為精神異常而對他的惡言咆嘯，以及眾多虐待，心生不捨，在那之後，他似乎覺得，比起自己那個總是毫無長進的兒子，Charles的聰明伶俐，更令他感到驕傲；而他與Cain倆人的關係十分惡劣，也不得不說這是其中一個最大的原因，Charles想。

 

Charles的父親私下幫助當時流亡到法蘭西躲避追殺的蘭開斯特公爵亨利，而當他後來在其援助下將國王殺死，並宣布繼承英格蘭王位回國後，得知Brian的悲劇，加上國王母親博福特女勳爵對他十分喜愛，總算將Xavier家的危機化險為夷。

小時候他就已經成為當時還小的王儲威爾斯親王Arthur的近臣，就連他的弟弟Henry都很喜歡他的陪伴，而受到許多貴族之家千方百計的拉攏，但都被繼父給擋了下來，就這一點，他還不算太差。

直到Charles十七歲時，因貴族聯姻和薩里伯爵之女Gaby Bridges結婚而被再度封爵，並回到Xavier家領地上的西徹斯特大宅為止。

 

Raven喜歡干擾他與貴族小姐的約會，很多時候都還是在幾乎成功搭訕的最後階段，儘管Charles再三警告她都沒用，而被眾人冠以嚴重的“戀哥情節”，總引起Raven的抗議。

「但我又不是你真的妹妹！」

面對此時的Raven，他從來只能耐心安慰，「從妳到這個家那時起，我就發誓要好好保護妳，保護我的妹妹…」

「我不想當你該死的妹妹！Charles───」

「Raven…」

「…你究竟真正愛過誰Charles？嗯？」

不只一次，Raven這樣嘲諷他，或是對他大吼大叫，「活該你永遠找不到你那該死的初戀！」然後不負責任地離家出走也不是沒有過。

但對Charles而言，他永遠都無法給予Raven想要的；事實上，就連Charles自己都無法給予自己想要的東西，任何方面。

他兩手無力撐著自己的頭，無數個夜晚如此思考，大多時候還有酒液作伴…但有什麼好想的？

 

Raven從不知道，他所謂的初戀對象究竟是誰，懷錶上除了精緻花紋之外，內盒裡的數字及指針卻異常平凡，就連銘文都沒有，只有盒蓋中心一個簡單的E字，但Charles對它從不離身，也不喜歡別人觸碰。

當初得知父親死訊時，那名蘇格蘭騎士的身分當然隨之曝光。貴族之後、國王走狗，又有哪個是真正的他？

Charles也是這時知道，地獄火騎士Erik Lehnsherr就是Max Eisenhardt。

 

直到善良美麗的Gaby Bridges小姐，來到了他那如同一潭死水的生活後，Charles可說是過了段幸福簡單的日子，就連Raven也不得不對Gaby的友善包容給折服，時常陪伴出遊旅行，直到生下他們的孩子時，體弱的Gaby熬不過產後感染，出血過多，不治身亡。

Charles不知道自己是怎麼從那段時間熬過來的，或許是兒子年幼、或許是Raven的懇求，但他開始時不時地藉由酒精、瘋狂抽菸來提神時，Raven很好心地沒有阻止。

 

Kurt踩著步伐走進他的屋裡時，Charles大概明顯地將不悅寫在臉上。但已是伯克利伯爵的他，假裝寬容地不知道他的無禮。

他的繼父為他從勳爵夫人那裡要來一樁豪華的政治聯姻，法蘭西國王的親妹妹Lilandra將與之締結婚姻，儘管Charles再三表達不願意，但Kurt還是強迫他完成這件事，而他也因此受封為格洛斯特公爵、嘉德騎士。

但Lilandra的專橫和兒子David相處不睦，都讓Charles生活得更為痛苦，而Kurt卻與Cain出征蘇格蘭時，不僅大敗，主帥Kurt更被砍頭示眾，敵方將領不是別人，就是Erik Lehnsherr，當年的地獄火騎士，如今的艾森哈特男爵。

Charles幾乎無法相信，他的Max為何這麼做？內心的慾望告訴他，Max Eisenhardt從未忘記過多年前救了他的父子倆，隨著奪權篡位消息傳來，理智告訴他，那是蘇格蘭新國王艾森哈特一世Erik Lehnsherr。

 

Cain從戰場上回來後，消沉了很長一段時間，這很難得，Charles還送了一些慰問過去，這大概是他們這輩子關係最為平和的時刻；但過沒多久，Cain的性格變得更為惡劣乖張，Charles只能儘量能離他多遠就有多遠。

和法蘭西公主的婚姻沒多久便因分隔兩地，Lilandra另結他人，這樁婚姻後來被教廷宣布無效。Charles才剛放下心不久，唯一的兒子David卻在他受國王所託，前往貝德福德平定叛亂時，傳來病重的惡耗，他晝夜兼程地趕回倫敦，用盡任何方法，David最後仍然因為器官衰竭而亡。

小小的石碑依傍著母親Gaby，Charles就連這時候都面無表情，倫敦冰冷陰雨不斷落下，濡濕全身，但他毫無所感。

他只披著黑色斗篷及帽子，孤身站立墓前，最後，緩緩親吻了石碑上雕刻著那個吹著號角的小天使，Raven無比心碎，抱著他的手臂號啕大哭。

 

Charles很長一段時間都沉浸在酒精還有男女關係裡，前刻還和Scott、Logan談論國事，再來拜訪他的Strange就只看到他抱著酒瓶窩在書房裡。

「說真的，我對你有些失望，Charles…」

躺在沙發上的酒鬼依舊能露出那抹美麗微笑，「噢，你也知道，你不是第一個這麼跟我說的，My fried。」

Strange雖然緊皺眉頭，但還是接過對方遞來的酒杯，直接把他擠到角落，在他旁邊坐下，「我以為你至少會發奮去研究怎麼創新兒童醫學，提升生存率。」

Charles白了他一眼，「我他媽的幹嘛要一直當聖人？Oh，抱歉Steve，但就不能讓我墮落一下嗎？就不能、不能…」

Charles沒有掉下眼淚，但語氣哽咽難受；不由分說，Strange將他的頭按在肩膀上，Charles僵直身軀，直過好幾秒才像敗退地垂下肩膀，他疲累地閉上眼睛，Strange寬大的手掌不斷輕拍肩頭，Charles忍不住笑起來。

「我想，我只是不懂……」

「嗯？」

沒有立刻回答Strange的疑問，Charles掏出慣常撫摸的那只懷錶，視線並未看著它，即使蒙眼，他也早就對那其上的凹凸紋路瞭若指掌。

「David過世那天的黎明來臨前…」他的眼神平靜，流露出的只有脆弱，「我看著我的手，發現我抓著它……用它來提醒自己…」

Strange停頓即將放入嘴裡的酒液，不禁問道：「…提醒你什麼？」

「上帝如果真的存在…」(The god if at all he does exist...)他停頓了一下，「祂將不完美的我們帶到世上…我們脆弱、不堪一擊，最終都會面臨一死……」(Sent us into this world imperfect. We are weak. We are fragile. And we’re destined to die…)

「Charles…」

「Sorry , Steve , 我想我沒事了…」

「…如果你想，我的實驗室可以借你。」

「你這麼親切，怎麼沒有小姐們要嫁你呢？」他感覺到肩頭上的用力一握，笑得更大聲。

Strange聳著肩膀，「而你結了兩次，好像也沒好到哪，My Lord。」

「第二次教廷宣布無效，你忘了，Steve。」

「那倒是。」

他們互視而笑，安靜地喝著酒，不發一語。

 

他一直把希望寄託在老鼠高登身上。

或許應該說，Charles失去了父母、妻子、孩子後，他那在他人看來幸福的人生喪失足以支撐活去的依靠，而把所有精力全都加注在創造重生體的計畫上，即使Strange不怎麼喜歡利用動物腐肉及器官重塑的東西，但還是因為Charles的堅持而持續幫助。

老鼠高登會起死回生的原因除了因為一場突如其來的雷雨，打在Charles那從煙囪連接到壁爐彈跳出來，而連接利刃而觸發的雷擊意外─────進而復生的老鼠高登在屋內蹦跳，讓Raven嚇得花容失色，不斷尖叫時───Charles由衷認為自己完成畢生所願的那種快樂，就連從不贊成他的Raven和Strange都只能抱緊著他，為他的創舉感到驕傲。

可惜，即便他投注了那麼多心血，最後所謂的科學躍進，仍只是曇花一現，Charles沒能再成功做出另一隻更有智能表現的大型動物。

 

 

他的腳深入泥濘，難以前行。眼前一片霧茫白雪，耳邊風聲冷冽，只能從高大松林中隱約望見更為晦暗不明的天空，星星躲進雲裡，霧氣讓身軀感覺更冷。只有黑與白的世界，所有醜陋美麗全都緩慢逐漸被遮蓋，只剩下他。

只剩他，如此孤獨。

 

先是雨，然後是雪。

他依舊只身披一件黑色拖地的絨毛斗篷，獨自站在雪地裡，什麼都沒有。然後，他聽見耳邊的尖叫聲，女人、男人、孩童，記憶裡那些所愛的人，全都、全都在對他咆嘯，全都在尖叫─────

『Charles…』

他抱緊四肢，摀住耳朵，不去看。

『別害怕，我的孩子。』

 

Just A Dream. 

 

 

他猛然脫離虛無，痛苦喘氣，邊狐疑地看著四周陌生環境，卻什麼都沒有，什麼，都沒有，只有眼前的一道厚重木門及背後兩面對稱的拱型窗外，什麼都沒有─────牢房。

只花了幾分鐘，他得出這個結論，就連教堂都會有的東西。Charles沒有被綑綁住手腳，但左腳感覺不太對勁，可是相較起來，頭卻仍是感到最為疼痛的部分，他伸手撫摸，在額頭邊摸到一些尚未乾掉的血漬。不知道自己昏睡了多久，Charles費力想站起來，卻痛得他倒抽口氣，冷汗貼在胸口，只好又坐了回去。

 

還沒搞清楚狀況時，木門便被打了開來，幾名侍衛走在前面，Cain最後一個走進來，趾高氣昂地由上往下滿足地看著他的狼狽，侍衛全都面無表情，甚至有些是在抽搐，他們仍有人是從Xavier家流竄而來，儘管Charles自認對人和善。他終於想起來，自己原本想送Erik的孩子回到愛丁堡，最後的記憶卻是被Cain打昏前的暈眩。

 

「看看這是誰呢…」Cain的語氣依舊如同以往那般令人討厭，「不就是我們的公爵大人嗎？」

「……」

沒有費力想站起來，目光直視；因為他並不認為Cain會想看到他這麼做，儘管Charles總是樂意讓對方不開心。

果然，Cain似乎很滿意他的沉默，手裡不斷玩弄著一把短刀，「沒想到堂堂的弗朗西斯公爵竟然是個叛國賊？」

Charles張大眼睛地瞪了回去，「什麼？」

但Cain只是低眼輕笑，「這世上能打回我招式的人，可沒有幾個…」

他眨眨眼，「你說這話可就奇怪了…伯克利伯爵，難不成你這是拐著彎在誇獎只有我能打敗你？」

唔，好吧，最終他還是沒能忍住。

 

Cain幾乎是衝過來，掐住他的上衣怒氣沖沖，隱忍著殺意緩慢在他面前咬牙切齒地說：「告訴你Charles，我們互相討厭也不是第一天的事了…」

「………」這倒是實話沒錯。

他看著Cain慢慢退後，而其他侍衛則接手走向自己，莫名不安跟著襲來。

「Kurt Marko可以殺了Brian Xavier，為什麼我不行呢？」

「你怎麼會…？」

「這有什麼，反正我也討厭Kurt那傢伙。」Cain的表情變得猥瑣，那雙紅褐色眼眸冷了冷，「在那之前，看你受盡屈辱、痛苦不堪地跪地求饒，似乎也挺不錯的，不是嗎？公、爵、大、人……」

「你…」

「剛好，我們公爵大人的臉蛋這麼漂亮，當成女人也比那些公主、貴族小姐們美麗不是？」Cain的笑聲在空蕩的房間裡回響，「…就像、你向朝蘇格蘭王張開了腿那樣取悅他，不是嗎？Charles Xavier。」

伴隨Cain那如惡魔般的笑聲，兩名長得高大壯碩的侍衛朝他緩步靠近，Charles慌亂尖叫想要逃跑，立刻就被抓了回來，雙手被其中一人壓制在牆上，而另一名金髮侍衛正迫不及待地拉下自己的褲頭─────

有名騎士突然衝了進來，不管Cain的憤怒眼神，著急地向他稟告：「殿下！文森、文森勛爵帶了五千士兵…包圍、包圍這裡了───」

「…你說什麼！」Cain憤怒大喊，暴怒地衝向Charles用腳踢了他好幾腳，「你的、那些好部下！」

「…殿下，現在怎麼辦？」那名略顯年老的騎士眼神邊看著Charles，邊慌張地催促著他做決定。

Cain的目光依舊凶狠瞪視著因咬破嘴角而不斷流血的Charles，語氣森冷，「待會兒再回來處理你，Charles。」

 

他頭也不回地轉身就走，侍衛們也跟著收手，而剛剛那名闖進門的騎士在他們離開後，飛快地奔到他身邊，Charles不斷喘著氣，忍不住瑟縮身體。

騎士脫下自己的毛呢斗篷給他披上，邊在他耳邊低語，「請您放心，Xavier家的騎士不會傷害您，公爵殿下。」

他雖然抱持懷疑，但還是皺著眉點點頭，「你…」

未等Charles出聲，騎士先遞給他一把短刀，「這四周全都埋了黑火藥，多到只要引爆，沒人能存活。」

「他瘋了嗎？」

Charles很多地方都在痛，尤其是頭，但他實在無法停下，邊擦拭著嘴角鮮血，邊看著騎士顯得無奈的眼神，「…我們、我們該怎麼辦？」

騎士輕按他的肩膀安撫，「我出去查探看看情況，門外有人固守，您自己小心。」

Charles點頭看著那名騎士走出門去，黑暗與孤寂又再度壟罩在房間裡，他無法停止地發著抖，只能用雙手抱住雙腳。

「Erik……」

Charles無比想念對方總是將他攬得死緊的溫暖懷抱。

 

 

 

 

Tbc

* * *

寫這篇時，沒想到會有這麼一天，依舊希望James都好，心疼那些日子仍然笑容美好的你。

文中部分粗字代入了Victor Frankenstein裡，那麼美的台詞。James顫抖著語氣而堅定，無比美麗。對我來說，沒有誰的生活是輕鬆愉快的，即使是身為貴族的Charles或James，同樣有著眾多煩惱。

恩...尾段差點對Charles下手，後來捨不得，抖......如果是Erik我應該可以(喂##)

天啊，沒想到真愛之旅我居然寫七萬多了(doge臉)，話嘮的毛病始終沒好，但好像可以出本書，會有人買嗎? 我會考慮看看... (つ▀¯▀)つ

 

 

資料控補充資料時間 

A)這集戲份很多的聖瑪麗學院教堂 

真有其人，但泰恩河懸崖邊什麼的，當然是我掰的，不要認真呦XD

圖片請連結Lof http://yamin0904.lofter.com/post/1d7ce503_af1994f

哈丁頓是東洛錫安區值得參觀的城鎮，擁有作為洛錫安區改革前三大教堂之一的14世紀聖瑪麗學院教堂、收藏有豐富藝術展品的藍尼克絲洛夫館（Lennoxlove House）以及鐵器時代的遺址。

其實距離不遠的英格蘭坎特伯里瓦力克也有一間同名且歷史悠久的教區教堂，明顯風格不同就是了(如下圖)。

圖片請連結Lof http://yamin0904.lofter.com/post/1d7ce503_af1994f

 

B)黑火藥

當然，發明火藥的絕對是中國，所以我只是去研究西方究竟是何時開始有火藥蹤跡。

目前公認在西方歷史文件中第一次出現有關火藥的記錄，是由英國修士羅吉爾 ‧ 培根（Roger Bacon）在公元1242年左右寫的手卷：De Mirabili Potestate Artis et Naturae（論藝術與自然的奇偉力量）。在這本書中，培根用密語記載了一個火藥的配分，以及其引燃後爆炸的特性，譯文是“如果你知道其藝術的話，將七份硝石、五份嫩榛樹枝、和五份硫磺放在一起，你將可以造出雷鳴與毀滅。”

內容可參考 槍械史話 http://big5.jb.mil.cn/SuniT/www.jb.mil.cn/jszt/bqzs/guns/hyfm/201212/t20121203_6798.html

 

C)中世紀貴族婚姻權

恩，也是個身不由己。

貴族除了因政治權力、財產勢力聯姻而無法自主外，歐洲國家還有個最大的障礙，那便是教廷的干預。國王無論娶妻或休妻前，還得經過教廷同意，才能進行，否則甚至可能喪失王權繼承的正當性。

雖然歐洲實行一夫一妻制，但貴族們也不是沒有對策。那便是除了正妻外的私生子，都不具備正當繼承權，也就是無論怎麼樣，私生子女都不會和嫡子女來分一杯羹。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寫在文前 :  
> 耶、我真的寫完了。  
> 居然八萬多字，被自己感動。(大哭)

Xavier家的軍隊整齊劃一，黑壓壓地整片人海包圍住教堂，毫無縫隙。儘管已是春天，但蘇格蘭夜裡依舊凍得懾人。

Cain面無表情地站上城門，城牆上密集的篝火，將他的周遭點亮，宛如白晝，身旁早已密密麻麻站滿整排拉弓備戰的士兵；英格蘭自家內部的戰爭，現在看來竟是長弓對上長弓之爭。

英格蘭長弓是一種強而有力的木製長弓，能夠射百米遠，所發射的弓箭能夠輕易地刺穿普通步兵所穿的皮製護甲；通過用力地拉緊弓弦可以增強弓箭的殺傷力，能夠刺穿重裝步兵或騎兵的堅固裝甲，用來對付法蘭西人的戰爭中，起了很大作用。

Cain的軍隊先前經歷和蘇格蘭長矛圓陣的戰爭後，損失的兵力不僅不足兩千，就連武器和後方補給也十分匱乏，但他毫無懼色，看著底下領頭的三個人，面露不屑。

「Stephen Vincent Strange，你好大的膽子！竟敢對身為比你更高階的貴族如此無禮！」他朝下大喊，語氣憤怒。

Strange身著盔甲，騎著黑馬緩緩走向前，表情不耐，「伯克利伯爵，你知道我們為何而來，立刻釋放弗朗西斯公爵，或許，你還有活命機會！」

他一向不喜歡說這些場面話，尤其是對於恨不得將對方碎屍萬段，以絕後患的對象。比起這些毫無作用的雙方互相叫囂，Strange通常都是把這種工作交給更適應戰爭型態的Logan，但如此一來，根本無法按照計畫拖延時間，反而可能瞬間立刻雙方就火速開戰。

 

Cain的臉上佈滿冷笑，他無謂地來回走動，Strange卻知道，此時對方內心那龐大的堡壘已開始動搖，但Cain的表情下一秒又回復到先前的痞子模樣，反令他們感到不安。

果然，「你只是威脅我，但那沒用，因為你們的公爵大人還在我手上，不是嗎？」

「你要是敢動他一根手指，我就宰了你！Marko！」Logan按捺不住，跟著回嗆叫囂，但Strange也沒空理會他，雙眼不離Cain的一舉一動。

「哦？那真不幸。」他挑高眉毛，嘴角盈滿笑容，「我剛已經在你們尊貴的公爵大人賞了身上幾腳了呢！」

「…我要殺了你！Cain Marko！！！」

不僅Logan感到震驚，就連底下的士兵都開始躁動，但Cain的笑容仍然怪異，「來啊！你們來啊！只要你們一靠近，我就點火把這裡炸了！不只我可能會死，位在火藥中心的Charles Xavier，更會死得體無完膚，你們來啊！」

突如其來，底下的Xavier家軍隊靜默得甚至只能聽見Cain那狂妄的笑聲，不斷在四周回響到，就連他自己都開始感覺奇怪。

「你真是瘋了，Cain Marko。」

Scott面色鐵青晦暗，舉起右手，所有士兵全都繃緊神經，等待著那幾秒間的一觸即發。

Logan看著右側面無表情的Scott，也不禁感到恐懼，他比誰都清楚，用傷害Charles來惹火總是冷靜平穩Scott，就是Cain最不可取的部分。

「而我會讓你後悔莫及。」

緊隨他的手勢，號令旗手立刻揮動命令，瞬間───如整群黑鳥朝他們傾巢俯衝而出，密集落下的箭雨快速準確而致命，目標不是他處，就是Cain所在的城門區域作出嚴密射擊。

Xavier家的長弓手更是英格蘭所有軍隊裡最為精良的部隊，每分鐘平均可達到六支箭，一千五百名長弓手便可瞬間對城門射擊將近一萬支弓箭，不僅造成城門大規模的損壞，原先站在Cain身旁的士兵大部分全都被遮蔽鋪天的箭影，與呼嘯而來發出的銳利聲響給瞬間殺死倒臥在地。

Cain躲藏在底下城廓的士兵，大開城門，慌忙逃跑投降，而他只能在隨身護衛的盾牌保護下，快速躲進建築物裡。

 

 

Charles忍耐持續不斷陣痛的左膝，稍微目測並觸診判斷了下，他看來岌岌可危的傷處。

很好，大概已經局部骨折。

在被Cain奮力踢擊時，下意識伸腳防衛，加上原本的傷勢而更為加重下，他大概連獨立爬上窗戶逃跑這種事，都無法辦不到。

撐起身體，費盡全力要求自己不要發抖，小心翼翼地扶著冰冷牆壁，儘量不碰觸左腳的情況下移動身軀，但Charles可悲地發現，這對他而言實在是太困難了，他幾乎把臉貼齊壁面，讓上半身承擔絕大部分的力量，再將自己緩緩拉到窗戶邊時，早已滿身是汗。

胸口不停喘動，他撥開黏在額前的頭髮，慌亂地用袖口擦拭那略顯污髒的玻璃，整個臉貼在玻璃上，驚訝的發現黑夜在銀白月色下，竟如此清明，窗外便是大約五米高的懸崖，底下水流略顯湍急；好吧，別提他的腳，他大概連游到對岸的力氣都沒有。

 

快速地思考了下，Charles的那些書記官老在他耳邊碎念的資產。

光是Xavier家及Marko家領地下的那些城堡，大概也有十座以上，而其中在他印象裡，建造在懸崖邊的倒也沒幾座，但要在如此靠近英蘇兩國境內的，大概也只有多年前，他為了紀念父親而不辭千里迢迢，運來許多建材物料，而被大肆抨擊，甚至後來還因英格蘭在兩國戰爭中敗退，被蘇格蘭人奪走接收的聖瑪麗學院教堂，那著實花了他十幾萬金幣。

即便看來荒蕪不堪，但這裡並沒有外表看起來的那麼枯燥，至少這面八片玻璃，意外地連個破損都沒有。

這絕不可能是個廢棄教堂。

 

他忍不住抱著胳膊苦笑起來，一想到自己竟又不知不覺與Erik連結起來的關係，Charles對這感覺實在說不上來的奇妙。

就某種定義而言，Charles負責建造，Erik則是延續，如同他們的關係也是如此───初見時，Charles同負傷的他伸出援手，建造了友情關係，第二次見面時，則由Erik選擇了放棄或延續。

睽違了十五年之久。

 

突然全身力氣都失去，放任自己順著牆壁滑坐下來。Charles覺得全身莫名疲累，但Cain的瘋狂卻毫無止盡般，還會持續折磨著他。

Cain和他父親一個樣，總是樂於讓Charles感到難受。他明白Cain痛恨他的理由：有錢、聰明、地位、女人，他樣樣不缺。

長得一臉帥氣模樣，身穿華貴禮服，受到眾人喜愛的世襲貴族，和他們這種市井之徒出身的終身貴族，從裡到外，原本就是完全不同的物種。

但Cain從不自悲，脾氣張揚高調，小時候也時常背地裡虐待霸凌著Charles和Raven，所幸，他們都撐過來了。

而原本只是個小商人的Kurt Marko，因為跟在Brian Xavier身邊，建立不少功績而被提拔成為下層貴族，直到邁入上層貴族的門檻，逐漸變得高傲跋扈的模樣，著實也曾被Charles的父親責罵，沒想到竟因此心生不滿，甚至做出弒主取代的駭人之舉。

想到這裡，Charles的胸口浮現一股酸楚，他沒有哭，只是將自己的臉埋進雙手裡，但那裡，什麼也沒有。

與一門之隔的喧囂不同，世界只餘孤寂。

 

他闔上眼睛，試著不去思考。

 

突然之間，那些繁鬧的吵雜都在傾刻間遠離，但Charles並未感覺到如釋重負，一陣陣急促的腳步聲離他越來越近，下秒，那扇木門上的鐵鎖解鍊開啟的聲響顯得急促不耐。

乾渴灼傷著他的喉嚨，卻因為極度緊張，Charles怎麼樣都無法讓口腔分泌出唾液潤濕，不自覺伸出舌頭濡濕了下嘴唇，心跳怦然作響，幾乎就像移位到耳邊，大聲到讓他覺得自己快吐了，最後卻只能將騎士遞給他的短刀緊緊攥在懷裡，用著發疼的力道抓住，深怕不小心滑開───

Cain發了瘋似地甩開那道木門，全身不停顫抖，眼眶發紅，像隻逐漸失控的鬥牛般，不斷揮動著死亡之舞；Charles靜靜地瞪向他，目無波瀾，Cain身邊的侍衛減少，但更多的是面對未知的懼怕。

 

「你的那些好部下…還真是擁護你啊？」

但Cain看著他的神情，突然變得柔和，右手按在左腰間的劍把上，「但他們不知道…就算要死，我也會先好好送你上路的，Charles。」

Charles並不覺得Cain是在開玩笑，他們從小到大的對視，從來都是為了生死存亡而停留。

這並不是說Charles把對方當成了畢生宿敵，而是他根本無意於此，但Cain卻總對此糾纏不已。

他慎重地打算從地上站起，背部緊貼著冰冷牆壁，腳步踉蹌，倚靠著右邊力量緩慢站起，驕傲地挺直身軀，毫無所謂。

 

「可惜，你永遠沒有機會那麼做，Marko。」

 

宛如死神般蒼白臉色，幾日不見竟瘦削更為尖銳，低沉沙啞的喉音，撩撥心弦，儘管如此，Charles還是一眼便認出對方。

「…Erik？」

他如此希望他在這裡，又不禁想否認這是幻覺。但美好的Erik，屬於他的Erik，現在就站在這裡，如同黑暗的帝王，瞪視著眼底的塵埃般，看向如雕像般僵硬的Cain。

「你…怎麼可能……？」

看來不只Charles，就連Cain也無法理解為何Erik和他的幾名騎士為何會身在此處？

 

緩慢地搖晃著頭，但那英俊臉龐仍舊面無表情。Erik如同鬼魅般向前一步，Cain震驚地也跟著移動靠近Charles，而他卻因為腳傷，只能支撐住自己不要膝蓋發軟。

「你的腦袋真不知道是什麼做的。」Erik冷哼，語調如霜，但眼神始終都在Charles身上，來回掃視。

光是看見他嘴邊尚未乾涸的鮮血，左腳步伐沉重，無法直立，更別提那些頭髮、衣褲紊亂不堪而哀憐的模樣；腥紅色蠶食他的視覺，瞬間迎來的憤怒與冷酷幾乎焚燒Erik胸口。

Erik對於掌控憤怒，一直有自己的方法，至少他認為如此。無論是忍耐Shaw對他的所有考驗、或是眼前還不動手殺死Cain，都同樣考驗著他的極限：「這裡從十年前，始終就是我的離宮，而不是什麼廢棄教堂…或許，你該先好好打聽一下，伯克利伯爵？」

 

對他們而言，失去擅於心計的克雷子爵給這人當策士，果然省下不少麻煩；十年前對上Kurt領軍的英格蘭戰爭中奪下哈丁頓領地後，便將這裡改造成軍事碉堡，不容許一般人等靠近。Erik嘴角難以發覺的微笑，對Charles而言，卻令他眼眶發酸。

Strange也是聽了Alex的解釋，立刻傳令將Xavier家的五千大軍晝夜趕抵，全員甘願為他們的公爵當作誘餌，將Cain引出洞，再由他自己帶領暗行潛入的Erik等人前往關押Charles的所在，幸虧最後Cain的愚蠢並未令他們失望。

「…你們這些人！一個個都是為了Charles…而和我作對……」

Cain的神情變得詭異，站在他身後的侍衛們，早就因為害怕這附近埋藏的火藥而不斷後退，而Erik和身後的地獄火騎士，卻持續逼近。

騎士們迅速和Cain的侍衛對上，Erik的視線始終都緊盯著Cain，一旦他有動靜，那便是瞬間的勝負。

 

Cain的速度飛快，但Erik也是，兩人的反應在頃刻間，目標都是Charles，而Erik的步距硬是趕上Cain原先已身在房內的優勢。

但這並不代表Cain輸了，他拔起長劍向前衝刺的速度，比起Charles脫逃還快，眼看就要迎上逼近他的喉嚨───畫面無聲緩慢，Cain就那樣看著Erik則往相反方向，往他的右手邊過去，直接打掉他手持長劍，而Charles在他眼前閃身低下頭去，隨著Cain往前的慣性，對方再次出現在面前時，已經貼在他胸前───伴隨著利刃刺進腹部的痛感，Charles沒有推開他，只是稍微後退，拔出些許，而又貼在Cain的側邊將他更靠近自己，抱得更緊，藍眼睛看向前方，靜靜地滑落一行眼淚。

無語。

面露驚訝地看向Charles側臉的Cain，臉色迅速變得蒼白，奪下Cain長劍的Erik迅速回身再往Cain的側身砍去並大力推開─────

Charles全身僵硬不停發抖， Erik立刻丟下劍，連忙扶住他因失去重心而不穩的身軀，緊緊將對方抱在懷裡，世界這才終於恢復運行。

「…你有沒有怎麼樣？Charles？」

「Erik…」

Erik慌忙地查看對方情況，將Charles的手臂繞過肩膀，讓他把重量靠在自己身上，Charles只能緊緊摟住Erik這塊浮木般的存在。

他任由自己把頭靠在Erik的肩膀上，吸著氣，期盼填滿胸腔，如同重生般，他終於因為Erik的存在，而感到自己真正活著的實感，手指在Erik的上衣胸前捲曲，Erik低下頭，從腰間將他們靠得更近、更近，好讓Charles聽見他的心跳，他那為Charles而活的存在───

「……你們以為…我Cain Marko會這麼…容易就認輸了嗎？」

Cain捂著腹部的傷，臉色鐵青，沉重地喘著氣，全身冷汗，倒退站在房門口，一手提著從旁邊跩來的油燈，不停發顫，眼神凶狠，咬牙切齒地盯著他們，他的侍衛全都尖叫著逃跑，而Erik的騎士們只能包圍住Cain，緊盯他的動作。

騎士們朝他緩緩靠攏逼近，他們這才因為微弱火光照耀下發現，黑火藥的引信被團團地圍繞在門邊地板上，嚇得倒抽口氣，Cain的表情面如槁灰，仍然那般高傲，舉著油燈的手不斷在空中搖晃，發出年久失修的老舊聲。

「不要、Cain…」

毫不理會Charles的哀求，Cain決絕地朝地上砸破油燈，他們就那樣看著燃油在他腳旁蔓延開，火勢隨之點燃───

 

 

Alex帶領著蘇格蘭軍隊，就在一河之隔的對岸看著教堂頂端發出驚人爆炸聲響，橘黃火燄及驚人光芒，尚未反應過來，竟又發生第二次爆炸，還比前次規模更大，所有人全都倒退好幾步，他們全瞪大眼睛，無法置信，Hank身邊帶著Raven，她的表情幾乎瀕臨崩潰。

「哪裡？…他們在哪裡？！！！」Raven整個人貼在Hank的胸前，不停發抖哭泣地瘋狂大叫。

「……等等、那扇窗戶是不是破了？」

「他們跳窗了！」

不知道是誰大聲地喊，士兵們也一一回過神，「剛剛…我剛剛看到有什麼東西掉到河裡，沒看清楚！」

「泰恩河水流那麼急…」

「至少有五米高啊……」

所有人慌忙大亂，不知所措，Alex聞言馬上下令：「全員立刻沿著河道全力搜尋國王陛下和醫官───就算，把整個泰恩河翻過來，也要找到他們！！！」

「是───」

軍隊迅速編列隊伍，他們將火炬立在岸邊，不斷添加柴火，快速沿著河道擺放增加，將河面幾乎照亮得如同白夜。

 

 

Charles對於那瞬間究竟發生了什麼事，並沒有太多的記憶。

他只來的及抓緊Erik的手臂，就被對方拉進懷裡破窗摔下兩層樓，而底下則是五米高的懸崖石壁，泰恩河的河道寬至少也有兩米，Erik先跌進水裡時也還緊抱著他，刺冷寒風颳過他的臉頰，還沒反應過來，便摔進水中。

他的手腳沉重，幾乎使不上力，更別提左腳浸水後傳來撕裂般的疼痛感，反而令他保有一絲神智，身上的衣物在水裡都是沉重的負擔；Charles感覺到身後有人不斷在拉動他往上，他只能咬牙在吐出最後一口空氣前浮出水面，而胸口承受水壓壓力幾乎讓他發吐。

 

水流將他們不斷沖遠，分離、而又聚合。 Erik將他拉出水面時，兩人都在拼命喘氣，沒想到急流在彎道處竟有一小片沙灘，Erik用盡全力抓住礁石將他們甩過去，Charles連抱怨的力氣都沒有，就像最後的奮力一搏，他們互擁著朝著沙灘奮力游去；回望持續散發爆炸火光的教堂，他們已經被沖離得有段距離，而微小火光正從遠處不斷向前增加。

感覺Erik摟著他從後面推了一把上岸，而自己則用盡僅存的力量離開水面，跟著跌趴在Charles身邊也同樣不停喘氣，他們已經累得動都不想動，任由自己閉上眼睛，只有彼此的喘氣敲打著心臟，及身體的上下抽動，Charles終於有了自己依然活著的實感。一天之內，他覺得自己差不多死了兩次。

直過一會兒，Erik才總算讓自己掙扎著爬起，然後緩慢地將還在喘息的Charles轉了過來，他的耳朵聽見Erik的叫喚，但實在沒有力氣回應，只能用眨眼略為表示；經過這番折騰，他們渾身濕透，Charles的體力耗盡，有些過長的頭髮垂落在耳後，冰冷河水依舊沒有遠離，他的目光始終掛在Erik身上，如此柔軟，Erik費盡餘力將他拖進懷裡，只有倚靠真實的溫度，才能確切感受他們真的還活著。

他只想親吻著懷中珍寶，再也不放開。教堂的驚人爆炸聲還在眼前持續，濃烈黑煙不斷朝空中轟然延燒，Charles疲累地將自己縮在Erik懷裡，靜靜地看著眼前的景象，而Erik的手緊攥著他不停發抖的手指。

「Erik……」

他不禁哽咽，就連自己也無法置信還能活著，而Erik仍然陪在身邊。

只是靜靜地拍著他的背，Erik將倆人湊得更近更緊，Charles將下巴靠在他肩上嘆氣，「結果，還是沒能成功……」

「…什麼？」

「為你作一個高登。」Charles仍沒忘記開玩笑。

儘管不合時宜，但的確鬆動他們長時間緊張兮兮的神經。Erik輕柔地抬起他的下巴，他們雙眼對視，眼神裡滿是寵溺，那大概是Charles聽過這個人說的最為浪漫的一句話了。

 

 

「You made new me.」

 

 

 

 

 

 

End

* * *

這是我第一篇完結的EC文，久違的同人文。總算趕在X-MAN : APOCALYPSE上映時完結，完成自己的承諾。不知道大家還喜歡嗎?(因為我的孩子們總是很默默關愛我...... (ಥ_ಥ)))))

謝謝大家這段時間的愛護，很捨不得，真正打下完結是17號，剛又修正了一些，目前思緒有些混亂，還不知道我是被APOCALYPSE究竟是打的文思泉湧還是崩潰.......但鯊鯊本人都說Erik這麼受Charles吸引了 ! 多會發糖啊~； D

 

 

那麼，

Wait。

 

還沒完?

 

 

↓

 

↓

 

 

↓

 

 

↓

 

 

 

↓

 

 

 

 

Eextra scene

 

 

Charles在那之後不久，終究還是回到久違的西徹斯特大宅。這幾個月在蘇格蘭的短暫經歷，對他而言或許什麼都沒變，也什麼都變了。

他的左腳足足花了他大半年醫治，才總算回復到能撐著拐杖行走的程度，但這對Charles而言，並沒有太大困擾，比起這個，還有更讓他覺得頭疼的事。

Raven回來就吵著要和Henry McCoy結婚，儘管Hank在被他的妹妹強迫拉到面前向他坦白時，始終一臉出神，靈魂似乎不知飛到哪去，羞澀到本人簡直就像是不在現場，幾乎都快被蒸發似的，而Charles雖然對於Hank並沒有太大的不滿，但那是小情侶談談戀愛，一旦涉及結婚，Charles滿是兄長的威嚴就忍不住擺出來。

「Charles，你知道我一旦決定就很難更動的吧？」

Raven很是奸詐地在他打算出口干擾的時候率先下馬威，滿臉Charles就該懂她少女情懷的模樣，令她的公爵哥哥只能“尊重決定”。

嗯，反正他們Xavier家什麼沒有，大概只缺繼承人這點有點棘手。但Raven曾經答應他，一定為他生一堆孩子，保護這個家族，即使Raven討厭這個家族的其他人，她也絕不會丟下Charles一個人。

「噢，Raven，謝謝妳。」

Raven的婚禮在大宅裡盛大舉行，Charles因為身體不能太過勞累，只是站在房門邊，看著身穿結婚禮服的夫婦倆人在大廳舞池中心互相依偎，其他賓客好友全都感染了幸福氣氛，他卻不知為何，突然心裡感到一陣孤單。

 

Erik和他最後仍是因為身分，只能分隔兩地。但時不時飛抵他窗邊的老鷹，是Charles與對方僅存的聯繫渠道。

這個夜晚，馴鷹骨碌的大眼竟如期而至，站在窗台邊乖巧地用著嘴喙敲打他的窗戶玻璃，Charles打開窗，讓那頭漂亮的雪鷹跳到自己手臂上，他親暱地撫摸猛禽胸前的羽毛，「怎麼來了，Storm？」

牠調皮地用喙逗弄著Charles的手指，引來他的笑聲，Hank就在此時敲了他的房門口，開門探頭：「Charles，有個客人找不到你…我帶他上來了。」

「……找我？」他不明所以地抬起頭，的確看見Hank身後站了一個人，距離有些遙遠看不清。

「他說是你的遠親表哥。」Hank的表情羞澀，有些怪異，這反讓Charles更覺奇怪，他確信在Raven的這場婚禮中，自己發給了所有親戚喜帖告知，但卻沒有讓遠親出席這場僅有二三十人的小聚會，但仍先出口說出抱歉。

「這真是招待不周，請問他是…」

「…呃、」Hank的臉簡直都快扭曲成一團。

「Michael、Michael Xavier。」

那人如此熟悉的聲線，Charles不用思考都能知道，他滿臉詫異地張大嘴巴，看著依舊全身黑灰裝扮的對方，「………你怎麼會…」

遠親歪著頭裂開笑容，「說真的，你們邊界的戍守防禦能力，實在太多漏洞了。」

沒想到對方還一臉無辜的Charles實在拿他沒轍，沉下臉盯著他，「還真是得重新檢討，那麼，您又是為什麼這麼委屈，還得特地來到這裡呢？」

「探親？」

「探什麼親？」Charles的語氣低沉，面無表情。

「嗯？我好久不見的情人，他想我想得快瘋了。」  
Erik不怎麼害臊地告訴他，並開始走向始終一動都不動的公爵本人，邊氣定神閒地十分優雅地脫下黑色手套，剛好和他們在愛丁堡馬戲團偶遇的那天相反，而Hank早在剛才就識相開溜，回到妻子身邊。

對方看著Hank離開將頭轉回時，那雙灰藍色眼眸裡，已經帶了其他不同的含意，Erik抿著唇：「而我也很想他。」

Charles實在忍不住嘴邊笑容，也跟著撐著拐杖，朝他前進，對方皺著眉頭朝他伸出手，在Charles走得太急幾乎被自己的步伐絆倒前，來得及扶住他。

「…那，除了想之外，難道不想其他的？」Charles換了另種語氣，戀人身邊撒嬌的口吻。

Erik在他面前低聲咒罵抱怨著他的殘忍，短短相視一秒，不算溫柔的吻立刻壓了下來。

 

 

 

 

 

Fin - *

官方梗，教授重傷去休養時，拜託萬磁王去幫忙管理學院，某人完全不害臊的和X-MAN孩子們說自己是教授表哥Michael Xavier...也太不害臊了吧吧吧、忍不住Y一下~

以及，這次，真的完結了。: D

希望能很快能夠再見到大家，如果APOCALYPSE N刷能啟發我的話...


End file.
